The Foreign Hottie
by blackxout
Summary: Edward Cullen is a foreign exchange student from London who comes to live with the Swans for a whole year. Bella Swan couldn’t be anymore upset over the fact that a boy has to share a room with her. Could her feelings toward him ever change? OOC.
1. Welcome Edweird

The Foreign Hottie

"_The Foreign Hottie"_

_Summary: Edward Cullen is a foreign exchange student from London who comes to live with the Swans for a year. Bella Swan couldn't be anymore upset over the fact that a boy has to share a room with her. Could her feelings for him ever change?_

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter of 'The Foreign Hottie' there will be plenty more chapters after this one. Please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I ****do not**** own anything, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**xXxXxXx**

"Oh Bella, stop bouncing around so much," Renée demanded sternly. I frowned slightly, how could my mother expect me to just stand still? I am practically going to have a sister and she expects me to just _calm down_? I don't think so.

I could hardly contain my excitement.

"How can I? I'm too excited," I admitted. Over a month ago, my school was having families sign up to adopt a foreign exchange student for a whole year! Since my parents thought it would be an '_educational experience'_ for me and I thought it would be totally awesome to have a sibling, so we signed up for one.

I have _always_ wanted a sister, but unfortunately I was an only child. And now I can finally know how it feels like to have one. We could braid each others hair together, talk about how much we love Muse, and eat a lot of junk food. You know, like sisterly bonding.

And now here we were, at Forks International Airport, waiting for the new foreign exchange student. My parents and I were waiting for her plane to land, until then I daydreamed about how life will be with having a sister.

"I wonder what her name is..." I thought out loud while staring up at the screen filled with the departures and arrivals of all the planes.

"You will find out soon enough honey," Charlie, my dad, said. "I just think how unprofessional it is of the school not giving us the name of the person who will be living with us for the next year."

"Well, we _did_ ask for a female around Bella's age," Renée corrected.

"All we know is that she is coming from London, and her flight is 4-B," I stated. I looked at the clock on my wrist, it was already five o'clock. Her plane should have landed already. My heart accelerated rapidly, I just can't wait to meet her. I'm absolutely thrilled.

And then coming out of the arrival doors, came a bunch of people. I looked around to see if I could find a girl around my age.

Then I saw her, I think. She had long blond hair; she looked British enough to me. I smiled; I couldn't believe that was actually her. It obviously had to be her, who else would it be?

I pointed at her. "I think that's her," I told me parents. They nodded in agreement as we headed over to her. She had a bag with her and looking up at the flight TV screen. "Hi," I greeted her politely. She turned around to faced us, with a puzzled look upon her face.

"Welcome to America," Charlie said really loudly, as if she was def or something.

I rolled my eyes thinking how dumb my dad was acting.

She looked very perplexed. "Are you the Shepard's family? The African American family I will be living with?" she asked in her British accent.

"N-no," Renée asked, as confused as her. So…if this wasn't our foreign exchange student…then who was?

"Oh, alright. Well then I must be off," she said, her eyes wide, as if she was scared of us. She then whirled around and headed toward the pay phones.

I stared at her as she left, puzzled. "So…if _she_ isn't our exchange student, then who-"

I was interrupted by a deep British accent saying behind us, "Hello. Are you the Swan family?"

My whole family turned around unexpectedly to see a boy around my age smiling widely, carrying a duffle bag. He had untidy bronze hair and bright green eyes, which were beaming with excitement.

"Um…yes, yes we are," Renée replied, as shocked as me and Charlie. We were supposed to have a _girl_ around seventeen years old. Not a _boy_. I crossed my arms over my chest, I tried not to pout. This couldn't possibly be happening.

"It is _so_ wonderful to finally meet you. I'm Edward Cullen, the new foreign exchange student," he greeted enthusiastically. He shook Charlie's and Renée's hand. His emerald eyes then landed on my plain brown ones. "Hello," he breathed when he saw me. His hand reached out to shake mine, but I didn't oblige.

I stared at his out reach hand, as if it was infected. "Er…there _must_ be a mistake, we were supposed to have a-"

"It's _very_ nice to meet you too Edward," Renée interrupted me rudely. I stared at my mother in disbelief. She couldn't be _okay_ with this…right? We specifically asked for a girl! Edward dropped his hand and looked at me, disappointment. "This is Bella," she pointed at me.

Renee nudged Charlie. He finally blinked. "Welcome to America Edweird," Charlie greeted with a little bit harshness. "I'm Charlie." I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips when Charlie said Ed_weird_.

Edward didn't seem to notice, he just kept grinning happily. "I am _really_ excited to live in America with you guys for a year," Edward said. I might add; his British accent was somewhat…_attractive_. He was kind of like a really hott _Harry Potter_…just without the huge scare on his forehead or an evil villain trying to kill him and all.

"We are really happy you're here too," Renée said politely, but I could tell that she was panicking as much as Charlie and me. "We should probably get your luggage," she suggested.

Edward nodded and then we all walked over to wait for his luggage from Baggage Claim. With so many bags rolling on by, I started to talk to Renée in a hushed tone. "I thought we asked for a _girl_," I snapped so quietly that Edward didn't hear.

"We _did_, they must have made a mistake," she answered in the same hushed voice as me.

"So…can't we send him back or something?" I asked frantically.

She stared at me in shock. "_Isabella Marie Swan_, we will _not_ send him back. Did you see how happy he is to be here?" she asked harshly. I absolutely hate it when she scolds me using my full name.

"So…are you saying he is going to have to _live_ with us? In _my _bedroom?" I asked flabbergasted. In the corner of my eye I saw Edward pick up his two huge suit cases, with the help of Charlie. I couldn't help but notice when Edward picked up one of his suit cases that the muscles of his arms flexed impressively, showing how muscular he was. Even under his snug gray sweater.

_Oh stop it Bella! _I scolded myself mentally.

"We will take care of that situation when we get home," she stated calmly.

"Ugh!"

xXxXxXx

The whole ride home was hell. I was trying hard not to cry, since I would have to share a room with this _British boy_. I would just call him _Edweird_, like how Charlie called him. I mean, I know he didn't _do_ anything to me in any way that would hurt me. But I hoped for a girl around my age, so we could do sisterly things and bond like sisters.

And now I was stuck with _him_…

"Honey…be nice," Renée demanded when we got into the house, with Edward and Charlie following behind us with his luggage.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "What did I say?" I snapped.

"You don't have to, your face says it all," she informed. I tried not to roll my eyes again; she always calls me an open book. Since my face gave away pretty much every emotion I have.

Charlie dropped Edward's suit cases exhaustedly on the floor when we got into the house and then wiped the sweat of his forehead. "Whoa kid, watch' a got in there?" he asked Edward, breathless.

"Just my clothes and stuff… and gifts for you guys," he informed cheerfully.

"You got presents…for _us?_" I spat out. So first he has to share a room with _me_, and now he is trying to make me feel _guilty_ by giving us gifts? _What a little_-

"Bella…" Renée warned, probably knowing what I was thinking. "Thank you _so_ much Edward. You really didn't have to though…" she assured.

"Oh no, I wanted to. You guys are letting me live with you for a whole year! It's the least I could do" he said enthusiastically in his British accent, placing his hand on his heart.

"Aw…" she cooed, she seemed touched by what he said. "You're so welcomed here."

I scowled at her; I wanted to scream out, "BUT WE HAVE TO SEND HIM BACK THOUGH! Right?" But, I knew I couldn't, I already said enough for one day.

"Yeah son," Charlie said, patting him on the back. "We're glad you're here."

And then I couldn't help it…I just couldn't. "Speak for yourself…" I muttered and then blushed like crazy when I realized I just said that out loud.

Renée eyes widened. "Bella go upstairs to your room now!" she demanded menacingly as she pointed to the staircase with her index finger.

I mumbled a curse so quietly that they couldn't hear. I didn't want to meet Edward's gaze. I was too afraid of what I might see. Hurt? Amusement? I didn't know. As I heard Renée mumble a 'sorry' to Edward I heard him say, "Where will I sleep?" he asked in a polite tone. I stopped to hear what she would say.

She sighed, "Bella…could you show Edward to his room please?"

Doesn't she mean _my_ room? "Sure," I said dryly, trying not to sound impolite. As I started to walk up the stairs I heard Edward following close behind me. He didn't say anything when we reached my bedroom; he just looked around my room with a huge smile on his face. He dumped his backpack on the bed Charlie and I set up just for our student…little did I know it would be a boy. I would have just put the bed outside if I did.

Then Edward looked at me, the huge grin still on his bright face. "Nice room," he complimented. "I hope you don't mind us sharing a room together?" I don't know why…but his British accent was getting more and more annoying.

My head tilted. "_Actually_-" I was about to say something really not nice at all, but Renée walked into the room, interrupting me.

"Sorry," she apologized, putting her hands in her front jean pockets. "So Edward, how do you like the room?"

He grinned even wider. "It's perfect," he replied. "I _especially_ love the blue wallpaper."

She smiled warmly. "Great, so if you're hungry we're having dinner in about fifteen minutes and you would want a good sleep for tomorrow since you will be going to school with Bella," she explained.

My stomach suddenly dropped, and my nerves crept inside of me again. I knew for a fact that my skin turned a ghostly white. And my eyes widened in shock. I almost forgot that mom and Edward were in the same room with me.

School.

I totally forgot that _Edweird_ would have to go to Forks High School, with _me_. As if high school wasn't already hell, and now _he_ had to go with me.

_Great. _

**A/N: So, there is the first chapter, I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update soon.**

**Tell me in a review if you think this story has potential. **

**Please ****review****, bye :) **


	2. Nightmare

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for all your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. **

**Sorry that Bella is being such a meani but she just really wanted a sister, not a hott student. Believe me; I would KILL to be in her place. LOL**

**I heart British Edward! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ioanna!! My volleyball buddy!! CHIPMUNK! (Inside joke)**

**xXxXxXx**

"He just seems so clean…and strange to me," I admitted into the phone.

"Well he _is_ a stranger to you Bella, and he _is_ from London," Jake stated. I rolled my eyes, I obviously knew that. _Stupid, short freshman!_

"I know, but still. He is just _odd_, and when he comes to school with me tomorrow I'll be even weirder than I usually am. I know for a fact that _Lauren Mallory_ will probably say something to us," I explained frantically, I know I was being a _little_ overdramatic. But I couldn't help it!

"And since when do _you_ care about what she says?" he sneered.

"I know…I know, but still! I'm already the plain girl who _doesn't_ wear Hollister or Abercrombie like the rest of the damn school. And now this British guy will always be tagging along my side," I exclaimed dramatically. "I'm already the freak at school Jake!"

"Well…if you had a British girl exchange student instead of a guy…would that make any difference?"

"Yes! Because, she wouldn't be as cheesy and lame as this guy is. I mean come on! The dude gave us presents," I practically shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Seriously? He gave you a present? Ha! Like what?" he asked enthusiastically. I sighed, I already knew how nosy Jacob was, but now it was annoying. I pretty much know everything about Jacob Black, he is after all my bestfriend.

I've known Jake for about five years and he is mostly the only friend I have. We're pretty much the biggest outcasts in the whole school. We only have each other and that will never change. Not that I didn't want it to change or anything, it's just that it has never changed ever since 7th grade.

Jocks usually pick on poor Jake and call him shorty since he is two inches shorter than me. And I'm pretty short compared to some girls at my school… and compared to Edward.

"I didn't open it yet," I confessed gazing at the blue box with the yellow ribbon on it that was on my nightstand; still unopened. "I'm afraid that there might be a bomb in it…" I joked and laughed hysterically.

Jake laughed with me. "He's _not_ a terrorist Bella," he gasped while still chuckling. "Anyway, where is British boy?"

"Downstairs, sucking up to my parents," I replied. After that _awful_ dinner of non-stop talking and laughing I finally excused myself from the table and came back up into my bedroom to talk to Jake for a little while. Jacob and I usually always call each other everyday. And besides, I wanted to spend as much time in my bedroom before Edward came up to sleep. I glanced at my clock and realized it was almost nine. I sighed in frustration. "Jake, I have to go. It's late. I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Okay, can't wait to meet Edward tomorrow," he said, faking eagerly, laughing all over again.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure," I muttered. "Bye Jacob."

"Bye." I then hung up and threw my phone across the room and exhaustedly flopped down on my bed, staring at the blue package on my nightstand. I wonder what he got me….

_Knock Knock_

Speaking of the devil…

Edward walked gracefully in the room, seeming to brighten up the blue wallpaper. "Hey, am I interrupting anything?" he said in his warm velvet voice. How can a human voice be so…unique? I wouldn't be shocked if he wasn't human.

I scowled at him. "Does it _look_ like you're interrupted anything?" I snapped harshly, a little too harshly. Oops…strike two.

He didn't answer my question; he just simply sat gently on the twin sized bed next to mine, a smile crawling on his lips. "I can sleep on the couch downstairs if you're not…comfortable with this sleeping arrangement," he suggested, seeming perfectly at ease with the fact that I was being so rude to him.

Him sleep downstairs?

Hmm, that's wasn't a bad idea actually…

But, if he _was_ going to live here for a year, then I guess I would have to be sort of nice to him, right… even if I did loathe his guts. I already started out on a rough start with him; I probably shouldn't make matters worse.

As much as I hated it, I had to be nicer to him.

"Well, we already have a bed set up for you, so I guess it's alright for tonight," I replied, still in a stern voice. "Maybe Charlie and I will put your bed in the basement this week so you could have your privacy." I _tried_ to sound as nice as I could. A couple of nights couldn't hurt right?

Edward's grin became more pronounced. "Thanks Isabella," he said sincerely.

I grimaced slightly. "It's Bella," I corrected, returning his smile politely. I absolutely loathe when people call me Isabella, usually when someone keeps calling me Isabella, steam comes out of my ears.

"Bella," he breathed, his emerald orbs gleaming. He _still_ didn't stop grinning. "My apologies," he said in his deep British accent.

I kind of wanted him to stop grinning so goofily, not wanting to know _why_ he was smiling so widely. All I told him to do was to call me Bella…why did he have to grin? And why were his green eyes shining so much? _All_ I'm saying is that a _normal_ person doesn't grin for stupid reasons, but obviously Edward Cullen wasn't a normal person.

"So…uh we have school tomorrow, maybe we should hit the hay," I suggested awkwardly, trying to stop him from smirking so stupidly.

"Hit the hay?" he questioned, his eyes squinting in confusion. Aww, he looked kind of _cute_ when he said that-

_Oh shut your pie whole Bella!_ I scolded mentally, shaking my head to clear it.

"It means we should go to sleep," I explained, my voice croaked a bit when I said that, from what I just thought I suppose. Me and my corrupted little mind…darn you.

I mean this guy is obviously a devil sent down from hell to come and _ruin_ my pathetic life. First he disappoints me after I specifically asked for a girl! And now my social life will go down the toilet. Life just keeps getting worse and worse for me. Yeah, he had good looks and all. And his green eyes were _really_ bright, but who cares…right?

"Oh…right, of course," he chuckled.

I realized that he wasn't wearing his pajamas yet. I on the other hand was wearing my favorite ducky pajama pants and a plain t-shirt. "If you need the bathroom to change then it's left to this room," I said.

"Thank you," he said while getting his backpack and then leaving the room. After I heard the bathroom door gently close I got up from bed and turned the light switch off. I cuddled in my comfortable bed, not wanting to be awake when he came back.

I'm just glad today ended, but then again tomorrow doesn't sound so good either.

xXxXxXx

I woke up in the morning _without_ the sun shining brightly through the window…and _without_ birds chirping happily, which is what to be expected when living in Forks, Washington. All I wake up to every morning is my annoying alarm clock.

I rubbed my eyes and turned my alarm clock off, hitting it more forcefully than necessary. I flopped back down onto my pillow, still not ready to wake up. "I had the craziest dream…" I mumbled to myself, closing my eyes, trying to picture the odd dream again.

All I remember was my parents coming with me to the airport to pick up our foreign exchange student…but to our surprise it was a boy instead of the girl we asked for. More like a _nightmare_ than a dream if you ask me…

Then I heard a soft chuckle besides me.

My eyes shot open. "AHH!" I screamed when I realized someone was in the room with me. After I heard that ghostly laugh I fell off my bed, landing on my stomach; my face meeting with the floor. "Ouch…" I murmured into the floor.

"Oh dear, my apologies Bella," I heard a frantic British male voice say right next to me. I looked up and saw the anxious British dude from my nightmare. He was kneeling next to me on the floor.

My eyes squinted when I looked up at his profile. "You're the guy from my nightmare," I blurted out without thinking.

Edward seemed to relax, knowing that I was okay he chuckled from my goofiness. "Are you alright Bella?" he asked in his accent which I can't seem to get used to.

I sighed, looking up at the ceiling; I was still lying on the wooden floor. "No…my life sucks," I croaked, rubbing my eyes, hoping that this was another nightmare. Edward Cullen _was_ real, yes indeed and he was going to live with for a year. _Oh joy_!

I couldn't help but notice that Edward was wearing his pajamas, which I did not see last night since I went straight to bed before he came to sleep. And I have to admit he kind of looked…attractive in his blue striped pajama pants and a snug white t-shirt. Hmm, actually he looked very-

He laughed again, interrupting my dirty thinking. God, would his laughs _ever_ stop?! "I'm sorry to hear that," he said, smiling. But he didn't look that sorry at all.

I got up from the floor and composed myself, hoping Edward wouldn't find this so amusing. He stood up with me, still laughing softly but a lot at the same time. "What is so funny?!" I asked harshly.

"I'm sorry," he said, putting his hand over his mouth. He was trying to contain his laughter as much as possible, but was failing miserably. "I just wish you could have seen your face when you screamed like that."

I scowled at him. Oh, so he thought me falling down on my face and almost breaking _every_ bone in my body was funny, huh? That stupid little British-

"I don't find that funny," I snapped, my voice was filled with venom.

"No," he mumbled. "I don't suppose you would." He yawned, all laughter seemed to disappear.

Then, I realized Edward had purple bags under his eyes and he looked very tired and worn out, as if he didn't get any sleep last night. "Are you okay?" I asked skeptically. "You look a little…drained," I noted.

He yawned again. "I'm fine, I just didn't get much sleep last night," he said.

My brows scrunched down in confusion. "Why not?" I asked. I was really curious now.

He smiled widely, and his eyes seem to twinkle. "I doubt anyone could have slept through a night with your constant babbling," he explained, still grinning. "I didn't fall asleep until about four in the morning, that's when your talking finally came to an end."

My curiosity instantly vanished and turned into embarrassment. I could practically feel the warmth come out of my cheeks as I blushed furiously. I didn't reply, my response was on my cheeks. I wonder what I said…

_Me and my stupid sleep talking_… curses.

I suppose I talk in my sleep every night, Renée and Charlie always made fun of me for it when I was a kid. And occasionally when I would fall asleep on the couch or in the car, they would tell me how annoying I was when I talked. And now Edward heard me…all night.

Fabulous.

I wish I could hide under a rock right now.

"It's alright," he assured. He was still smiling, his white perfect teeth shining. "You didn't say anything too embarrassing."

I didn't want to say anything, too afraid of what my voice might sound like. But like always, my curiosity got the best of me. "What did I say?" I asked.

"You kept repeated, 'Stupid British boy' over and over again. I thought I would wake you up from my hysterical laughing, but I didn't. You're a very deep sleeper." he replied while chuckling. I didn't reply. I looked down at the wooden floor; too embarrassed to meet his gaze. "Don't worry," he reassured. "I promise I won't tell a living soul," he said and gave me a friendly wink.

I smiled a tiny bit, thank god. I really wanted to change the subject, I suggested, "We should probably get ready for school now." We were kind of running late already, and besides I wanted to meet up with Jacob early so he could meet Edward.

He nodded, still grinning and then left my room to go use the washroom, leaving with his backpack.

I sighed, I can't even image how horrible today at school will be.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: Don't worry, Bella will start to warm up to Edward sooner or later. But, don't worry it _will_ happen; obviously.**

**& just to let you guys know Jacob in THIS story will not be the love triangle sort of thing. Jacob is JUST Bella's friend, nothing more. I promise you guys; Jacob is _just_ her dorky, short friend. He won't be the third wheel or anything. **

**Well, anyway did you guys like this chapter? Yes or no?... **

**Please tell me your thoughts in a review! :)**


	3. School aka Hell

**A/N: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter :)**

**You guys rock!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**xXxXxXx**

"Alright, so here are your lunches," Renée said while handing Edward the brown paper bag with his lunch in it. "Bella usually doesn't buy the food in the cafeteria, but if you want money don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Edward said, giving her a big smile. "I'm sure this lunch will be delicious."

I rolled my eyes; he was being even lamer than usual. I checked the clock and realized we were late. "Crap, we're late," I exclaimed loudly and rushed over to the sink to rinse off the bowl full of soggy corn flakes.

"Um, how will we get to school?" Edward asked skeptically placing his empty bowl in the sink as well.

I smiled at him wickedly. "My big red truck of course," I practically shouted cheerfully.

xXxXxXx

Edward's eyes scrutinized my red truck, he was probably wondering how something that old was still working properly.

"Like it?" I asked, faking cheerfulness. I grinned ear to ear because I knew he didn't by the way he looked at it…like it was a pile of doggy do do or something.

He still had that disgusted look on his face. "It looks…" he said, struggling for the right word. "Like an antique."

I snorted, the way it seemed Edward was the type of guy who probably had some nice little Mercedes. "It's my baby…" I mused while patting my red hunk of burning love on the trunk.

"I already miss my Volvo…" Edward muttered under his breath, it almost sounded incoherent. Ah-ha! So he _did_ have some nice fancy car. I knew it.

I grinned even wider. "What was that?" I mocked in fake horror, looking up at him. It was actually very funny how Edward reacted to my truck; I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

He stared down at me guilty, but laughter in his eyes. "Nothing, I didn't say anything," he answered while chuckling a bit; he knew I heard what he said.

I punched him playfully on the arm; neither of us seemed to stop laughing. "Yeah sure," I said sarcastically.

Then I stopped, _what was I doing?_

Was I _actually_ having a good time with Edward? Hell no! This couldn't be happening. "We better get going, besides I told Jake we would meet up with him," I hissed menacingly.

In the corner of my eye I saw him flinch a bit from my harsh tone. "Alright," he mumbled quietly and got in the passengers seat.

None of us said anything on our way there and it wasn't a long way either. It only took about three minutes to get to Forks High school from my house. People usually make fun of my truck and I usually just roll my eyes and ignore them. I wonder if today will be different by any chance.

I parked my car in the school parking lot and noticed that Edward was gazing at the school building intently, with appraising eyes.

"What? Never seen a school before?" I blurted out.

"Not like this…it's a very nice school…" he mused, still staring at the school.

"Haven't you ever gone to school?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Boarding school."

Oh, whoa it must suck for him to have to be away from his family and all. That's probably why he is so weird…

I was startled by a loud knocking noise on my car window, I jumped slightly and saw that Jacob was outside, grinning widely. I eagerly got out of my truck with my backpack.

"Hey Jake," I greeted cheerfully. I heard Edward hop out of the car, slamming the passenger door, and then coming around to where Jacob and I were.

"Hiya Bella," he said and looked at Edward. "Hi, you must be Edward. I'm Bella's friend, Jacob." Jacob shook his hand eagerly.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob," he replied and smiled politely.

I didn't really want Jacob and Edward talking that much so I suggested, "We should probably go to the main office and get your schedule."

Edward nodded and then started walking toward the school, with Jacob and me closely following behind. "Whoa, did you notice that?" Jake exclaimed enthusiastically but in hushed tone because we were close behind Edward and he didn't want him to hear.

My brows scrunched down. "Notice what?" I asked skeptically in the same quiet voice.

His eyes widened incredulously. "_Everyone_ is staring at him…especially the girls!"

My forehead creased, I tore my gaze from Jacob's and looking around the parking lot.

And he was so right.

Every person I saw in the parking lot stared at Edward as if he was a new shiny toy or something. The girls stopped chatting with their friends and stopped to stare at him with smoldering eyes. And the guys glared at him with envy. It was as if the whole world froze and the center of attention was Edward. Even the teachers gaped at him.

Edward didn't seem to notice this; he just kept walking toward the school as if nothing was happening.

"Bella close your mouth," Jacob commanded. I snapped my mouth shut, still shocked. How could the school react this way? It was so…unmoral. As if he was a piece of meat or something.

"If only they knew how Edward really was…" I mused while tilting my head to the side. And he was a weirdo, if only they knew that…they wouldn't stare at him like that.

"What's so odd about him?" Jake asked skeptically. "He _seems_ pretty decent to me. I think you're overreacting a bit Bella."

"What?!" I asked, incredulously. "And how long have you known him for? _Two_ minutes now and you already know him?"

He sighed in frustration. "Fine, but I still think he is normal. I'll see you in lunch," he said while steering toward another part of the school.

I walked faster and caught up with Edward, now leading him toward the office. When we got inside the school, he looking up at the high ceilings and took everything in. I opened the office door for him and followed as he entered in.

The red-haired secretary was sitting in her desk with her huge over sized glasses perched on her nose. "Hi Mrs. Bernard, this is our new foreign exchange student from London, Edward Cullen," I explained.

She looked up from her pile of paper and stared up at him, like how the girls did in the parking lot. "Well hello Edward, it's nice to have you here," she said.

"It's nice to be here," he said politely.

"Can we please have his schedule," I asked impatiently.

Her eyebrows scrunched down in confusion. "Don't you know hun?" she asked.

"Know what…"

"Mr. Cullen will be having _every_ single class with you…that's how this foreign exchange program works. It was all in the packet which your parents signed," she explained.

I stared down at her blue eyes in shock with my mouth hanging wide open. Was she serious? I could just tell that my face was probably as pale as the white ceilings. This couldn't possibly be happening…

And I thought today couldn't get _any_ worse.

xXxXxXx

The first couple of periods of class were pretty normal, (thank gosh) only because no one special or popular was in my morning classes. The drama pretty much started at lunch in 5th period.

Pretty much everyone in our morning classes gaped at Edward. Hopefully this wouldn't last very long, because if it did I would probably jump off a cliff. I already had _eight_ girls come up to me and ask me who Edward was. I just simply said he was the foreign exchange student who lived with me.

They were just bewildered and they kept asking me crazy questions about him like if he wore _briefs or boxers_…which I really didn't want to know myself.

I thought my face would burst from how red it was.

Well anyway, Edward and I barley had time to sit in our chairs at the lunch table where Jacob was before Lauren came up to our table.

"Hey Bella," she greeted nicely…a little too nicely if you ask me. It was totally obvious that Lauren was faking kindness. Lauren Mallory has never been nice to me, _never._ She has hated me every since I sat on her _Barbie_ lunch box in the 5th grade.

"Hi Lauren," I said through my gritted teeth, I knew she was being fake with me, a _monkey_ could have noticed.

She smirked wickedly. "Who's your friend?" She gazed down at Edward with smoldering eyes; Edward was about to take a bite out of his sandwich that Renée made him but then stopped when he knew he was being mentioned.

I sighed; even Lauren had her sights set on Edward. "This is Edward, our new foreign exchange student from England," I replied dully. I probably said that about a _hundred _times today. "Edward this is Lauren." I gestured with my hands.

Lauren smirked even wider. "It's nice to meet you Edward."

He smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you too," he said politely and then looked away from her and began eating his lunch peacefully.

"I totally adore your accent," she complimented. "I love guys with Australian accents." She batted her eyelashes obnoxiously.

"He's from _London_," Jacob snapped.

I looked down at my hands, trying really hard not to burst out laughing.

And let me tell you…it was not easy.

My lips twitched a bit as I tried to hold in my laughter. That absolutely just made my day.

Lauren frowned. "Oh, yeah…" she said. "_Whatever_." She waved her hand flippantly. She turned to Edward and said, "I hope to see you around." She winked seductively at him and then left our table.

Edward blushed and then continued to eat his lunch.

I rolled my eyes; Lauren was already trying to win Edward's heart. If only she know how odd he really was.

"So Edward how is your day so far?" Jacob asked curiously.

Edward swallowed and then replied, "It has been splendid, and this is a great experience for me."

Jake nodded and then continued to eat.

The rest of the day was just a blur; gym was horrible that was for sure. We had to play volleyball and I had to wear one of those skimpy little shorts which I hate wearing so much. The ball hit me four times, which wasn't a lot to me.

Edward managed to spike the ball over the net and our team won. Practically _every_ girl swooned over him.

Even Sally Hirschman drooled over Edward…and she is a lesbian.

I guess it's a fact that Edward Cullen can turn gay girls straight.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked this chapter, if you guys have any questions or anything please ask me.**

**Please ****review**** :) **


	4. Bloody Hell

**A/N: SOO sorry for not updating in awhile, I had finals and really had to study for them and I had my 8th grade dance, which was really fun and I had my graduation;;**

**I CAN'T believe I'M GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL NEXT YEAR, wowzers!**

**Well anyway, just to clear things up, Bella is seventeen years old and Edward just turned eighteen and they are Juniors. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.**

**xXxXxXx**

"So Edward," Charlie said while taking a bite of ravioli. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was great," Edward replied with a polite smile. "I already made a lot of friends."

I snorted while playing with the ravioli with my fork. The only friends Edward made today were the girls who drooled all over him and desperately tried to get his attention. It was pretty hysterical after a while seeing the entire school girls and even some teachers swoon over him, and I thought _I_ was the weird one in Forks High School.

I was pretty happy when school ended and when that final bell rang, because no more girls came up to me and told me how lucky I was to be living with such a hottie. I just gagged in my mouth.

And now here we were, I survived a day of high school with _Mr. Edweird_ over here and I was eating dinner peacefully with my family.

"Oh Charlie," Renée exclaimed enthusiastically. "Did I tell you that Grandma Marie is stopping by on Saturday?"

Charlie smiled warily. "Oh…s-she is?" he asked skeptically. "That's…um, nice." He faked a pathetic smile.

She smiled back at him, oblivious to his hate toward Grandma Marie. "Yeah and she'll get to meet Edward too."

Edward smiled back at her.

Mom didn't know how much Charlie hated her mother. Every time she visits, Charlie never can be in the same room.Ffor some reason he gets so annoyed of her. I guess she _is_ a little on the wild side, but I still love her.

"So Bella," Renée began. "I hope you showed Edward around school a lot today."

"Well…I-" I began to say but was cut of by the phone ringing.

Saved by the bell, how _cliché_.

"I will get that," I offered, grinning. I got up from the dining table to answer the buzzing phone that was in the living room. "Hello?"

"Hey Bells" Jacob greeted cheerfully. "I need to know what horror movie we are watching on Friday."

My eyebrows scrunched down. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do _I_ mean?" he asked incredulously. "_Bella and Jacob's Friday night scary movie _time!"

My lips twitched into a smile, Jacob always blows things out of proportion. "Oh right…I forgot." I replied honestly.

I could practically hear him roll his eyes on the other end. "How could you _forget?_" he asked, bewildered. "We've been doing these Friday movie nights for the past _two_ years!"

My smile grew wider. "My bad," I muttered.

He sighed. "You're forgiven," he said. "Well, which movie should I get?"

I bit my lip nervously. "Um, can we postpone this one till another time?" I asked anxiously.

"Till when?" he asked, chuckling a bit as if he knew what I was about to say.

"Next year."

He started laughing. "Oh my god Bells," he exclaimed. "That's why you want to postpone it… because of _Edward_?"

I frowned; I didn't find this so funny. "Well…"

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered. "You will _break_ our _tradition_ of two years just because of Edward?"

"I-"

"I can't believe I actually called you my bestfriend," he mocked in fake horror.

I sighed. "Fine!" I practically shouted. "I'll still go, and British boy will come too."

"Great," he said, and I know for sure he was smirking. "Be nice to him and I'll get _The Grudge_."

He hung up.

I couldn't help but smile on my way back to the dining table. "Was that Jacob who called?" Renée asked.

"Yeah," I replied while eating the rest of my dinner. "Hey Edward, every Friday Jake and I watch a scary movie and this week we're watching _The Grudge_," I explained politely. "Would you like to join us?"

_Please say no, Please say no._

It wasn't that I didn't mind someone joining our little weekly get together, I just didn't want British boy there.

His eyes sparked with excitement. "Sure," he replied with a crooked smile, which made my heart speed up for some odd reason. _Stupid heart._

"Fabulous," I mumbled while looking down at my half eaten food, still faking a smile.

"Oh! That's great that Edward will be joining you guys," Renée said enthusiastically. "You guys will have a lot of fun."

"Yeah…" I muttered. "_Loads of fun."_

xXxXxXx

_Ding Dong_

"That must be Jake," I said and got up from the coach where Edward was sitting down with the popcorn bowl in his hands.

I opened the door and sure enough, it was Jacob. "I got _The Grudge_," he said enthusiastically while waving the CD case in front of my face obnoxiously.

It was already Friday, this week went by pretty fast and I barley even talked to Edward. Only the occasional 'how are you' questions. Other than that, more girls came up to me and asked me if he slept naked. I replied by just laughing at them, good thing they didn't see how nervous I was when they asked me personal questions liked that since I was pretty good around people I didn't like.

It's pretty sad how desperate girls are at my school.

"Great," I said as we entered the living room, Jake practically _skipping_ to the TV.

He smiled when he saw Edward. "Hey Edward," he greeted. "Ready to piss in your pants?"

He laughed a melodic laugh. "Is it _that _scary?"

"I guess we'll find out," I muttered while switching off the lights and taking a seat next to Edward on the coach, but still keeping my distance, while Jacob placed himself right in front of the TV. He sure was excited for this movie.

The first half an hour of the movie wasn't that scary, but it wasn't the movie that scared me the most, it was the way Jake kept laughing at the scary pop-up scenes. While Edward and I would jump at the unexpected parts, Jake would just laugh and keep eating more popcorn.

I had to admit, it was pretty hilarious.

"What is _that_…?" Jake asked curiously while gazing up at the screen. This was the scene where that blond chick was seeing that black fuzzy stuff in the air in that weird haunted house.

I had a pillow covering one of my eyes while the other one was watching the scene, preparing for another frightening popup scene. Edward was doing the same as me, but he didn't look as much as a wimp.

"AH," I shrieked when another ghost type zombie thing popped up on the TV screen.

"_Bloody hell_," Edward shouted at the TV screen. "Get out of the house you idiot!"

I grinned. "What a stupid girl…" I mused, still laughing from Edward's horror.

I couldn't help but laugh at Edward's yelling at the TV. It was pretty adorable how he said it with his British accent and especially when he said, 'bloody-

_Oh shut up Bella!_

"Why is she just _standing_ there like a moron?" Jake thought out loud while eating a handful of popcorn watching the movie as if it was a school documentary. "People in movies are just so dang stupid."

During the middle of the movie we saw the little scary Asian boy meow. "Did that little boy just _meow_…?" Edward asked incredulously.

I laughed even harder at Edward's confusion.

The movie was almost finished, and everything seemed resolved. Thank gosh there were no more monster popping out of _nowhere_ parts anymore. But then I noticed something as the sad music starting playing and in the dark I saw Edward _staring_ at me from the corner of my eye. Even in the darkness, his bright green eyes were gleaming from the TV's light that was reflecting off him.

I blushed furiously. _Why the hell is he staring at me like that_?

I brushed my nose with my hand to feel if there was anything on my face, maybe a little green bouger or something. That would be embarrassing, luckily there wasn't.

So then why was he staring at me?

I started hyperventilating, maybe my hair was all messy or something was in my teeth. Holy crow.

"That was such a stupid movie, gosh. I wasted_ ten_ bucks on this?!" Jacob complained, interrupting my thinking, I looked up at the screen and saw that the credits were playing and that the movie was over, and I didn't even realize it because of this weird guy next to me who kept ogling me.

Holy crow, how can he have this affect on me?

I got up from the couch dazedly and flipped on the lights.

"_I_ thought it was good," Edward said, looking at Jacob. I noticed how his eyes didn't linger on me again, thank god.

Jacob scoffed. "Well, next week I'll bring _Saw_," he informed eagerly, grinning. "That movie will totally make you piss in your pants."

Edward smirked. "Then it's a plan."

I grimaced; it made me sick to see my bestfriend bonding with Edward. Maybe before I know it, _they_ will be bestfriends.

I shuddered at the thought.

Jacob nodded and then got up from the floor and said, "I better get going."

After Jacob left, I went over to the living room to find Edward, but only to find him looking up at the pictures of me as a kid on the wall.

"Edward?" I said hesitantly.

He turned around and looked at me with some weird glint in his emerald orbs. "Yeah?" he asked huskily, as if I pulled him from some sort of deep train of thought.

My heart fluttered at the sight of him, staring at me like that. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked just now, no wonder all the girls at school loved him.

Now I can see how he turned gay girls straight. His hair wasn't like how most boys at my school had their hair, it was all messy and sexy and his strange bronze hair color made him even more handsome. His green eyes were just so bright, and so shiny that anyone would get lost in them-

I could almost hear the click in my head as I realized what I was thinking. Yet again, my thoughts have run away with me and this time I didn't want to stop.

I shook my head to clear it and remembered that Edward was waiting for my response. "Um, w-we better get to sleep," I stuttered shyly. I hope he didn't know how much I was staring at him, or that my eyes were probably smoldering.

His eyes never stopped gazing into mine as he nodded and said, "Alright." Then finally he tore his gaze from mine and headed upstairs, leaving me downstairs probably looking all flushed and looking like an idiot.

And _yes_ I had to admit, I thought he was really hott.

But I won't say it out loud…at least for _now_.

**A/N: I guess you can say Jacob in this story will kind of be **_**Alice**_**. Alice won't unfortunately be in **_**this **_**story but she will be mentioned later on. Jacob will be the one who brings Edward and Bella together, eventually.**

**As you can tell, Bella is staring to warm up to Edward, just a tiny bit. She thinks he is really hott (well who wouldn't?)**

**In the later chapters, she will get to know Edward a lot better. **

**Question****: What is something **_**you**_** want to see happen in this story?**

**Tell me and I'll probably consider it :) **

**Pleaaaasee review, they make me happy :) **

**& tell me your thoughts on what you want to see in this story as well.**


	5. Grandma Dearest

**A/N: SOOOO SORRY for not updating in awhile, a lot has been going on in my life right now & sorry for the grammar mistakes and such, I'm a human, I make mistakes. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful; reviews on the last chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.**

**xXxXxXx**

The next day Grandma Marie was coming over to have dinner. She usually comes every once in awhile. Usually when she comes there's always some dispute between her and Charlie. The first twenty minutes was alright when she arrived, but then during dinner things got a little rough.

"Charlie, be a dear and fill my glass," Grandma commanded in a sweet voice.

Charlie faked a smile. "Sure _mom_," he said through his gritted teeth and then got up from the dining table to the kitchen to refill Grandma's glass with water.

I snickered quietly to myself. When Grandma first arrived, she and Edward got along great. She liked him a lot, a lot more than Charlie anyway. She even bought Edward a nice blue tie as a welcome gift.

"So, Edward do you work out?" Grandma asked astonished while appraising Edward's toned arms.

"Mom…" Renée warned in a small voice.

Even my mom knew what Grandma does is crazy, anything that comes out of her mouth starts some kind of fight or something that makes people feel awkward. She would always show my naked baby pictures to our relatives, which would get me so mad my bubble would just burst. She said she only wanted to show them because she thought I was so adorable. Grandma just doesn't realize what she does. Some people just don't like it when others see their bum from when they were a child.

Yeah, I love her. But she's insane.

Grandma glanced at mom. "I'm _just_ asking him a question, no harm in that." She looked back at Edward and waiting for his response.

Edward became stiff next to me as I poked my meatloaf with my fork. I just _knew_ this would happen! I just knew it. Grandma has the tendency to make people feel uncomfortable with random and embarrassing questions. She does it to Charlie all the time.

I personally don't think she does it to _embarrass_ people purposely, well maybe except Charlie. But I think she's just curious and she's just doing it to strike up a conversation or to be friendly. She's only mean to Charlie.

"Er, well I _did_ back in London," Edward replied shyly. "But lately I haven't."

Charlie returned back to the table with the full glass and handed it to Grandma.

"Well that's just a _shame_, you could have taught Charlie a little something or two about working out. He's looking a bit flabby these days," she said while gesturing to Charlie.

I bit my lip, trying really hard not to laugh.

"Well thanks mom," Charlie spat bitterly while eating his pasta.

Grandma grimaced at Charlie and then turned to Edward. "How old are you Edward?"

"I just turned eighteen a couple of weeks ago."

Grandma smiled causing her eyes to wrinkle even more. "Well that's wonderful, Bells over here is seventeen. Well you two are _perfect_ for each other; I can already see you two getting married and making little babies."

My jaw practically dropped on the table and my brown eyes widened. Charlie started choking on the water he was sipping, causing Renée to pat him on the back frantically. His coughing was so loud I thought I might have to cover my ears. His face was so red I thought he might pass out. It took him a while to get back to normal.

I looked down at my meatloaf which I pulverized with my fork. I didn't _dare_ look at Edward. My whole life I have _never_ seen Grandma act this way. She has never done anything so embarrassing and absurd.

Yeah, she does crazy stuff sometimes but why would she humiliate Edward and _me_ like that? How could she say something like that?

My heart was pounding so loud that I'm sure Edward could hear it.

"Uh…so um mom, how's your rose garden doing?" Renée asked Grandma nervously. Her face was red just like mine from what Grandma just said; she was as shocked as me.

"Oh shush Renée, don't change the subject." Grandma scolded. "When I see a connection I'm _never_ wrong."

"Grandma," I warned with a very stern voice, looking her straight in the eye. She looked back at me. "Please," I mouthed.

I did the wrong thing by glancing at Edward and saw him staring at me. He quickly looked away, his cheeks were slightly pink. I couldn't quite believe it, Edward Cullen blushed! Well that was different.

Grandma sighed and said cheerfully, "Who's ready for dessert?"

xXxXxXx

After Grandma left after the whole fiasco I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. I need to relax and soothe myself after what had happened. I was so stressed out; all I could do to calm myself was to take a bath.

After my steamy shower, I felt a lot better. I wasn't as stressed out anymore. I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth, wanting to go straight to bed.

I went straight to my bedroom, and opened the door…only to find Edward inside without a shirt on; shirtless…no shirt. Only pajama pants and nothing else. He was holding his nighty shirt, getting ready to put it on… well until I came in he stopped and looked at me. He looked a surprised to see me.

I couldn't help but let my eyes roam over his toned upper body. Gosh, he was flawless-

My eyes widened. "S-sorry," I stuttered frantically and then quickly left the room, closing the door behind me.

I leaned my body against the wall across my bedroom, and sighed. I placed my hand over my heart, hoping it would stop beating so much. I thought it might burst.

"You can come in," I heard Edward call from my room.

I opened the door hesitantly, and went inside to see Edward sitting on his bed with his shirt _on_. "I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to lock it," he apologized nervously, he didn't meet my gaze.

"It's a-alright," I stuttered, my face turning hot again. I went over to my bed, softening up the pillows and preparing for bed. I thought I should at least talk about what happened with Grandma to Edward. "I'm sorry about my Grandmother, she can be a handful sometimes..."

"Oh, it's quite alright," he replied while getting into bed. "She's funny."

"Yeah," I muttered. "_Hilarious_." My hands were still slightly shaking from seeing him shirtless.

I went across the room to flip off the light switch and then get into bed. But for some reason, I couldn't sleep. I kept changing positions and I just couldn't get comfortable.

"Edward?" I called out in the darkness. Hopefully I didn't wake him, I'm pretty sure he was already awake.

"Yes Bella?" he whispered, he sounded breathless for some reason. Even in the dark, I could see his bright green eyes shoot open. They seemed to gleam from the moonlight that was coming from the window.

"Do…do you miss your family?" I asked in a small voice.

I wasn't asking him this to be friendly or anything, I was genuinely curious. I barely know anything about him, his life back in London or where he went to school. All I know was that he went to boarding school. And that was it.

He was just this beautiful mysterious boy…who just happened to live with me.

I heard him shift a little in his bed. I couldn't see his face well, but I saw his emerald eyes and the curves of his face. He was staring intently out the window, he was deep in thought.

"Yes…very much."

I gulped, he sounded so…vulnerable. I've never heard him like this before. It made me feel sorry for him, a whole new kind of guilt washed over me. I've been so mean to him…I've been a complete ass. And he didn't deserve it; he was so far from his family. The last thing he needed was someone being a jerk to him.

And now thinking back on all the horrible remarks I said to him, I feel like the worst person on face of the Earth. I regret it all now, and I would do anything just to go back in time when he first came and treat him with the respect he deserved.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, I have a sister named Alice," he replied, his voice wasn't as depressed as it was two minutes ago. The first thing that comes to my head when I think of Alice is _Alice in Wonderland_…that movie still gives me nightmares. "And I have a brother named Emmett."

"What about your parents?"

"My dad's a doctor and my mom's a stay at home mom, they both love me dearly and they didn't want me leaving because they thought I wasn't ready," he explained slowly and softly. "But I wanted to prove to them that I could be fine on my own…_without_ them."

"Do you want to go back to them?"

"Sometimes I do, but I like it here. It's very pleasant and your parents are very friendly," he replied. "But I need to do this, not only to show them that I'm responsible enough but also because I need to do this for myself and it's a lot harder than I expected; to be away from them I mean."

"You still talk to them though, right? On the internet?"

I see Edward sometimes on my computer, Renée let him use it a couple of times. I've always wondered what he does on there, but never bothered to ask. And now I know what he does.

He replied, "Yes."

It must be so hard for him, to be away from his family for so long. And especially if his roommate is such a jerk to him, he's probably having such a tough time here. I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me and wanted to leave.

"Edward…?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

I heard him exhale, as if he was holding his breath. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice told me he forgave me, which made me happy. It told me that we can now start fresh and start all over. And that hopefully things will get better.

"Goodnight Edward," I said.

Now I know so much about Edward, why he came and how much he misses his family. I feel a lot closer to him now that I apologized and he forgave me. After Grandma came and all that crazy stuff happened that still shocked to me about what she said, it felt like ages ago. Now everything was OK between Edward and me, and I couldn't be happier.

After what I said that needed to be said, I felt the weight lifted off of me. Now I can finally fall asleep peacefully and probably dream about Edward being shirtless, and that's exactly what I did. Fall into my deep slumber.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked this chapter I'm sorry if it was short, i'll try to update again soon.**

**Just a little question : **

**Do you want Edward and Bella…um _ya_ know…doing **_**it **_**in this story?**

**Do you want them having sexual intercourse in this story? If you guys **_**did**_**, it wouldn't be a lemon because keep in mind that I am only 14. It wouldn't be detailed but…ya know, just let me know if you guys do.**

**Thanks (: **

**& please review and let me know if you guys want Edward and Bella to ya know…lol**


	6. Squirrel Boy

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got on the last chapter, you guys are amazing (:**

**But when I asked you guys if BxE should _do it,_ I got 50/50 response. Common, you guys are KILLING me! A lot of you said _yes_, it would make the story _better_. And a lot said it would totally _ruin _the story. So ya, I guess I'll just see what happens and see if I'm comfortable with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.**

**& thanks to _taratroubles _&_ Edwrd4ever_ for coming up with ideas to help me with this story (:**

**xXxXxXx**

The next morning I was feeling all content and happy with myself. It surprised me when I saw sunshine coming out of the windows and my room was all lit up with happiness and glow. I just knew it would be a great day today. OK, well maybe it wouldn't, but I was kind of hoping it would.

I stretched my arms above my head and then sighed contently back into the pillows. I didn't want to get up from bed yet so I let the morning sunshine dance on the top of my closed eyelids.

But then I heard someone laughing from across the room.

My eyes shot open and I found that Edward was chuckling quietly and staring at me with an amused expression on his face. He was lying down on his bed, but it didn't look like he had just woken up. He still had his pajama's on, but he looked wide awake, as if he had been awake for awhile.

"What's so funny?" I croaked while rubbing my eyes and then sitting up.

Edward's smile grew wider. "Nothing," he replied quickly.

I scowled. "Tell me," I demanded. Gosh, I hope it wasn't anything embarrassing. Like me farting in my sleep or something, or if I left a pool of drool on my pillow. I quickly glanced at my pillow, and thankfully there wasn't any. _Phew_.

"So, you like me better when I'm shirtless huh?"

Oh. My. God.

Someone kill me now. I was completely speechless; I didn't know what to say. Why can't I ever keep my big mouth shut?! Why did I have to like his chest so much?! And why did he have to be so hott?!

"Um...I-I um," I stuttered nervously, not knowing what to say to him. Was I supposed to answer his question? What the hell was I supposed to say? God damn it!

Edward's smile faded a bit. "Are you alright Bella?" he asked anxiously. "You're really red, like _beet_ red. I shouldn't have told you."

I shook my head. "No! No, its fine," I contradicted, my voice a bit shaky. "I'm glad you said something, but can you just um…_tell_ me what I said?"

Edward hesitated. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!" I shrieked.

Edward smiled crookedly, making my heart race. "Well, you just said you liked me better with my shirt off. You kept mumbling, '_Take your shirt off Edward!_'"

If he thought I was really red a minute ago, he will really think I might burst any second with the color I was turning now. My mouth hung wide open, and I couldn't stop the crimson blush that was appearing on my neck.

I can't believe I said that. What the hell is wrong with me?! "Is…is that all?" I wanted to make sure.

He nodded, his eyes still watching my red face cautiously, but with an amused expression. "That's all," he assured, a little smile twitching on his lips.

I nodded, the blush on my face and neck started to die down.

This whole weekend I got embarrassed. First it was scary movie night Friday, then Grandma came by and totally made us feel awkward and now I just had to sleep talk about Edward being shirtless, and telling him to take it off!?

Life just isn't fair.

xXxXxXx

That Monday when we came back from school you could practically call Edward and me: _friends_. The whole Grandma Marie situation was in the past, and Edward and I were getting along great. Better than ever actually, and I was genuinely happy about it. Edward was a real sweet guy once you looked past his weirdness.

And we never brought up the topic on the whole shirtless sleep talking thing again, I just thought if we didn't talk about it again then we would just forget about it. Hopefully.

But every time I think of that morning, my whole face turns red all over again.

When we were walking up the steps to school to go meet Jake at our usual meeting place before school started we couldn't stop talking. He really wasn't as strange as I thought he was. And believe it or not, we had a lot in common, like music and stuff.

When we reached Jacob, I noticed he had a bruise on his right cheek.

"Jacob, _what_ happened to you?" I asked astonished. "Are you okay?" His cheek was purple and looked liked he got hurt way badly for a bruise that big.

Edward nodded, wanting to know the same thing. He looked as concerned and anxious as me.

Jake sighed. "You guys, there was an incident yesterday when I was walking in the woods by myself. Bella you know how much I love going in the woods and just appraising everything right?"

I nodded. Jake was a big tree hugger. He loved going in the forest and picking berries and stuff, I thought he was pretty gay for doing that but that's just my opinion. He's one of those, _save the planet_ and _grow a tree_ type of people. Which is pretty good I guess, we need more people like that in the world.

He continued, "Well…when I was walking and just enjoying the view and the animals…I was attacked."

Edward and I both gasped. And I placed my hand over my open mouth, completely shocked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Bloody hell, what was it? A wolf?" Edward asked. He looked as flabbergasted as me. His green eyes were wider than mine.

"A coyote?" I asked, my heart accelerating like crazy.

Jacob shook his head. He replied in a shaky voice, "No, something worse."

"What?!" Edward and I shouted at the same time.

"A squirrel!" he cried out.

"A_ squirrel_!?" Edward and I repeated incredulously at the same time. My jaw practically dropped on the floor, was Jake kidding?

Edward bit his lip, trying not to burst out laughing. But a couple of giggles came out of him. "You mean those furry little creatures that are always so cute in those cartoons?" Edward asked while chuckling hysterically.

And then I started laughing as well, I couldn't help it even if Jake was shooting evil glares at me. "This is _not _funny guys," Jake growled through his gritted teeth. "This one was not as fuzzy and cute as the ones in the movies."

"Yep, sure Jake," I tried saying as I laughed. I was giggling so much I was crying. And next to me, Edward was clutching his stomach and tears were coming out of his eyes too.

"I'm not kidding guys," he hissed. "This one had red scary eyes, and long sharp claws."

This only made Edward and I laugh even harder.

"What did you do to piss him off?" Edward asked.

Jacob frowned. "I don't know, I was just walking and then I heard something. And then this little brown fuzzy thing came after me like nothing! It was running after me and growling like a freaking lion!"

"It _growled_…?" I asked, dumbfounded. My laughs had died down and I was able to actually talk to Jake now, same with Edward.

"Yes!"

"How did you get the bruise on your cheek?" Edward wanted to know.

"Well, while I was running away from him, I hit a tree branch," he explained. "I didn't pass out or anything, I just got back up and ran for my life back home."

"Wow Jake, are you sure you didn't just imagine it?" I asked curiously. I wouldn't be totally surprised if Jacob was delusional and saw a fake squirrel chasing him. For all I know, Jake could be going crazy and I wouldn't even know it. That's how random he is.

"I'm serious! I know for a fact that it was trying to it _eat_ me!" Jacob yelled, his teeth still clamped together.

Edward placed his hand on Jake's shoulder. "Well I'm glad you're alright chap," Edward said sincerely. "And I'm sorry for laughing at you."

Jacob inhaled. "Thank you Edward." Then he faced me, waiting for _my_ apology to him.

I rolled my eyes. "I still think you're delusional."

xXxXxXx

Lunch quickly approached and Edward and I reached the table where we usually sat with Jake. He was already seated and eating his lunch.

"Hey squirrel boy," I teased him as I sat down and opened my brown lunch bag.

Jacob grimaced. "Ha-ha, very funny Bella," he said sarcastically.

I just smiled in response. Edward took a seat next to me and began eating his lunch peacefully…that is until Lauren came and took a seat across from Edward.

"Hey Edward," she gushed, her huge smile was a little unnecessary. "How was your weekend?"

Edward looked up from his sandwich, looking a bit surprised. He smiled, but it didn't read his eyes. "Hello Lauren," he said politely. "Mine was...interesting, how was yours?"

I was getting the impression that Edward didn't really care how Lauren's weekend was. Poor guy, he probably just wanted to eat his lunch peacefully, but this scum bag had to interrupt him.

"It was fabulous, thanks for asking," she said cheerfully. "Well my parents are going to be out of town on Saturday and I was wondering if you would like to come to my place to…hang out?"

_Yeah, hanging out was an understatement. _

"I…um…" Edward titled his head at my direction, his eyes pleading to me to help him figure out some excuse to get him out of this. "_Help_," he mouthed his eyes wide with fear.

For some reason my mind went blank the minute Lauren asked Edward out, I couldn't think of anything right away. I looked over to Jacob frantically, hoping he could help.

"Sorry Lauren," Jake chimed in quickly, breaking that awkward pause. "Edward's busy that day."

Lauren looked over and glared at Jake as if she just realized he was sitting next to her. "And _you_ would know because…?" she sneered.

Jacob scowled. "Well ask him yourself if you don't believe me," he snapped, glaring at her the same way she was glaring at him.

She turned her blond head back to Edward. "Well, are you busy?" she asked impatiently.

He nodded, not looking a bit sorry.

Lauren sighed and her face fell. "Well then maybe another time," she said with an evil smile and then got up. "Oh, and by the way Jacob, there's something on your cheek." Then she left the table laughing.

"_Bitch_," Jake muttered as she walked back to her table.

Edward chuckled. "Why do you guys loathe her so much?"

I opened my mouth to answer it, but Jacob beat me to it. "She thinks she is all that and a bag of potato chips, that girl is a real moron."

I snorted. "We've known her since Elementary school, and she doesn't even know our last names."

Jake nodded. "True. _And_ she hates Bella because Bells has bigger boobs than her. If you ask me, that's a little shallow."

"A little?" Edward snorted.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't really like discussing Lauren too much. Just _talking_ about her made my blood boil. I _especially_ didn't like the fact that Jacob was bringing up my breasts into this discussion. I just wanted to drop it.

"So," I began talking to Edward, about anything that didn't have to do with Lauren. "Did you think the History pop quiz was hard?"

Edward was about to say something until someone came up from behind me and placed their sticky warm hands over my eyes, shielding them from looking at Edward.

"Guess who!" Mike squealed obnoxiously.

If I could, I would roll my eyes. Instead I just sighed. "Hi Mike," I greeted, clearly bored.

He took his sweaty hands away from my eyes and took a seat next to me. "Man, how did you know it was me?"

_Because no one has a squeaky annoying voice like yours_, I wanted to say.

I just shrugged.

I heard Edward cough slightly. "Oh! Right, sorry," I exclaimed. I gestured to Edward. "Mike this Edward Cullen, the foreign exchange student I'll be living with." And then I gestured to Mike. "And Edward, this is Mike Newton…my uh…_friend_."

Jake snorted. I kicked him on his shin under the table, shooting him death glares with my eyes.

He jumped unexpectedly. "Ouch!"

I gave him a _That's what you get_ look. But I could see why he would laugh, Mike wasn't really my friend. More like an annoying stalker who would never leave me alone.

"Nice to meet you," Edward said politely while shaking Mike's hand.

"Ya, you too," Mike said in a dull voice. Then he turned to me, with a lit up face. A little _too_ lit up if you ask me. "Anyway, I'm having a party this Friday at my house Bella. Can you come?" he asked eagerly.

My face fell. "I um, can't."

His face fell as well. "Why not?"

_Oh I don't know, because I hate you!_

"Busy," I replied, grinning. "Jake, Edward and I always watch movies on Friday night." It wasn't like I was lying or anything. We did have our Scary Movie night, and it was a tradition we couldn't break.

"Actually," Jake chimed in. "We _can_ come."

My smile turned upside down. "_What?_" What is he talking about?

Jacob smirked. "We're not having our movie night this Friday after all so-"

"What are you talking _squirrel boy_," I growled. What the heck was Jake doing? Of course we had it this Friday, we have it _every_ Friday! He knows how much I hate Mike. I would never go to one of his parties, unless Jake was doing this to take revenge on me for the whole squirrel thing.

Jacob smirked even wider. "We're going," he informed Mike cheerfully.

Mike grinned from ear to ear. "_Great_," he said eagerly. "I'll see you there Bella!" Then he left the table, his whole face lit up with excitement.

I fake a smile. "Yeah…see you there."

xXxXxXx

"_What the fudge_ is wrong with you?" I hissed at Jacob while he was sipping water from the water fountain.

He straightened up from the fountain and then smiled. "Oh, hey Bella," he said calmly as if there wasn't anything wrong.

"Don't you '_Hey Bella_' me!" I spat bitterly. "Why did you just invite me to Mike Newton's party? I don't want to go!"

Steam was coming out of my ears and nose. And my blood was boiling, I was just so angry at Jake right now. I wanted to hit something, badly. Like a pillow…or a tree. "Why? Don't worry _a lot_ of people are going, it's going to be a great party," he assured.

"I don't care!" I growled. "I just don't want to go."

"Bella, I think Edward really wants to go though."

My eyebrows squinted, confused. "Edward?"

"Yeah," Jake said, shrugging. "He has never been to a normal American party before; I think he really wants to go."

My face fell a bit. "Oh," I murmured. _Well that changes things_. But I still didn't want to go. Just because Edward was going, I had to go? That didn't seem fair. But, what if Edward was attacked by a mob of crazy girls?! I had to go protect him. I sighed in defeat. Finally I said, "Fine, I'll go."

He smiled. "Good, and don't worry…_nothing_ will happen. We'll just go and have a fun time."

I nodded, feeling better already. Yeah, it won't be that bad right? Nothing will happen. Nothing at all.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: Hmm, sneaky Jake is planning something…**_**sneaky**_**.**

**I hoped you guys liked this kind of long chapter.**

**& something **_**will**_** happen on the party. Muah hahaha!**

**Reviews make a happy writer (:**

**Which makes a happy story**

**So please review (:**


	7. Silly Mike

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, my life is pretty hectic at the moment. My nephew came from Houston, so I'm busying playing with him. He's only 19 months old! How cute is that?! My sister is SOOO busy with her wedding and I HAVE TO help her since I'm the maid of honor. And no my sister who is getting married DOES NOT have a child, that's my OTHER sister who is already married. Just want to clear that up. Well anyway, I had no time to write and I'm so sorry!**

**Here is the next chapter; I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**OH & THANKS for the reviews on the last chapter, I reached 1000 reviews! Thanks so much! (: **

**& thanks to _taratroubles _for listening to my annoying ranting. You're the best! (:**

**And one more thing, many of you guys were wondering if Jacob liked Bella as more than a friend! NOOOOO! The answer is NOOO! There will be NO love triangle in this story! I promise!! NOO NOO NOO NOO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**xXxXxXx**

We arrived at Mike's house with barely any cars in his driveway. All the lights were on and I could faintly hear the music booming out of the nice sized house. "Um…where are all the people?" I asked Jacob.

Jacob got out of my truck; he was sitting in the back seat and replied, "Maybe we're early."

"The party started at seven…it's already eight." I stated dubiously.

Edward snorted and got out of the drivers seat, he came around the car and opened the door for me. He was such a gentleman.

I smiled genuinely. "Thank you," I said while getting out.

Edward smiled back. "Anytime." My eyes locked with his, and I instantly became breathless. It's amazing how he can do that to me, and without even trying.

For some odd reason, when I tore my gaze from Edward's I saw Jacob smirking. "What are _you_ smirking about?!" I spat angrily. My good mood immediately evaporated.

Jacob's smiled instantly turned upside down. "N-nothing, let's just get to the party," he mumbled almost incoherently. We started walking toward Mike's house.

"What party?" I snapped. "No one's even here."

Jacob stared at me menacingly. "Bella…" he warned. "_Be nice_." His head titled toward Edward's direction. Edward didn't see though.

I stared at the back of Edward's bronze hair, secretly wishing I could run my hands through it. The reason I was at this stupid party was because of him. I sighed in defeat. "Alright," I mumbled. "I'll behave."

Jacob smiled triumphantly. "Good girl," he said while patting my head like I was a dog or something.

I grimaced as Jacob rang Mike's doorbell.

We heard someone running quickly to the door. I instantly froze and then we heard a big 'thud' noise. The door shook violently, and then we heard some guy say, "Oh my god! Mike, are you OK?!"

Another female voice shrieked, "What happened to him?"

"He ran into the door!"

I couldn't hold in the laughter that was exploding out of me. I couldn't contain myself. The tears were pouring out of my eyes as I imaged Mike run into a door and then collapse on the ground, unconscious. I was shaking with laughter; I placed my hands on my knees for support.

I saw Edward laughing hysterically next to me.

Jacob's lips twitched as he tried not to laugh. "Common guys, it's not funny, he could have hurt himself."

I knew it was mean to laugh at poor Mike. But who was _that_ stupid to run into a door!? Edward and I were still practically on the floor laughing.

The door still did not open, and then Jake rang the doorbell again impatiently.

The door finally opened, only to see Tyler with a worried look on his face. "Uh, h-hi guys," he greeted nervously.

Edward and I quickly composed ourselves. Jacob – who actually looked like he _cared_ about Mike's well-being – said, "What happened? Is Mike alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He heard the doorbell ring and kind of hoped it was Bella, so I guess he was so excited that he forgot to open the door," Tyler explained calmly without laughing.

It took me all I had not to burst out laughing.

"He's awake," I heard Lauren call from the kitchen.

Then I heard Mike's annoying voice say, "Is she here!? Is Bella here!?" I became stiff. I would give anything just to be at home and watching scary movies with Edward and Jake.

Edward and Jacob chuckled quietly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yep," Tyler called back. "They're here."

There were barely any people at the _so called party_. Only about fifteen people, I saw a couple of familiar faces that were dancing to the music, I thought there would be much more people than this.

Mike ran back to the foyer, he was holding an icepack to his forehead. His eyes gleamed as he saw me. "Bella," he breathed. "You're here, I'm so glad. I thought you wouldn't come."

_I didn't want to._

I faked a smile. "Of course I came," I mumbled awkwardly.

Tyler chimed in, "Good thing too. We were about to play the Animal ABC's game."

"The _what?_" Jake asked incredulously. I never heard of a game like that either, it sounded like a game five year olds would play. I sighed, frustrated. This will be a _long_ night.

xXxXxXx

"Okay!" Mike exclaimed cheerfully. "These are the rules of the game; an even number of people must make a circle together. We'll be going in order and the first person will have to name an animal starting with the letter A in less that _ten_ seconds, and then the second person must name an animal starting with the letter B, and then the _third_ person-"

"Okay! We get it," Jacob interrupted him impatiently. Edward, Jacob, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Angela, Ben and I were all in Mike's basement while everyone else was upstairs. Angela and Ben have been dating for a long time now. Every time I see Angela, Ben would always be right next to her. I'm not friends with them, but Angela has never been mean to me like how most of the girls in my school are.

Edward snorted. I looked up at him with an amused expression on my face. Edward winked. My heart raced.

"Is it just me or does this game sound like a kid's game?" Lauren sneered. Her hands were on her hips and then all of the sudden her face brightened. It was as if a light bulb had gone off on the top of her blond head. "I have an idea to make this game _much_ more fun."

Mike's face fell. "It's fun the way it is."

"Oh shut it Mike!"

He cringed. For the first time ever I actually felt bad for Mike, but it quickly went away when he saw me looking at him. He winked, trying to look sexy.

"Ew…" I whispered to myself, shuddering.

Lauren continued. "Anyway, _I_ think it would be more fun if the person can't figure out an animal fast enough then they will have to go in the closet in the dark and wait until the next person fails and they will have to go make-out!"

I couldn't help but notice that she had an evil little glint in her eyes, and the fact that she was staring at Edward as if she was going to pound on him any second.

Jacob grimaced. "Only _you_ would like that Lauren," he snapped.

She scowled down at him, but didn't reply.

Mike sighed. "Fine, we'll play it Lauren's way."

I didn't really like the fact that I might have to make out with someone in this circle, especially the fact that I might have to be in a closet with Stalker Mike. Or maybe even Edward, hmm…actually that isn't _so_ bad.

Mike clapped his hands cheerfully. "Okay, let's start playing! And remember you only have ten seconds to name an animal," Newton reminded. "Jacob, you can go first. GO!"

Jacob rolled his eyes at Mike's eagerness. "Antelope," Jake said.

Shoot! I was next to Jake. "B-bear," I quickly stuttered.

"Cheetah," Edward said calmly.

Lauren was tapping her lips with her finger. "Dinosaur," she exclaimed.

Mike scowled. "That _doesn't_ count," he barked.

She glared at him. "Of course it does, dinosaurs are animals," she contradicted.

"They don't exist anymore!"

"_So?_"

Mike shouted, "So you can't use animals that are not on this planet god dammit!"

Everyone took a step back from Mike. His face was all red from screaming, he was obviously frustrated. Even Lauren's eyes were wide with fear.

I swear, I thought in any second he would turn into the Hulk.

"Dang Mike," Tyler muttered. "It's just a stupid game, calm down."

Mike closed his eyes and inhaled and then exhaled, his face getting less red.

Edward pressed his lips together to help from not laughing. Jacob had an amused expression on his face. "Ever think about anger management classes?" Jake muttered, letting out a low chuckle.

I elbowed him in the ribs, he cringed.

Poor Stalker Mike, it wasn't his fault he was mentally challenged. It's not _his_ fault that he runs into doors, and stalks girls like me, and occasionally takes a kid's game too seriously. It wasn't his fault, and Edward and Jacob shouldn't be laughing at him.

Lauren sighed and said, "Fine. Whatever, I'll say dog instead."

Mike opened his eyes and nodded approvingly. Mike then glanced at Tyler, waiting for him to name an animal starting with the letter E.

Tyler fumbled a bit. "Um…I don't know an animal that begins with E," he stuttered nervously. He looked around room, as if his answer was on the ceiling or something.

Mike rolled his eyes. "BEEEP! Time is up," he informed loudly. "You took too long."

Tyler huffed. "Whatever, this game is gay anyway," he muttered and then locked himself in the closet.

Mike smiled. "Who _doesn't _know an animal that begins with E, like seriously? Only an idiot-"

"BEEP!" Jacob mocked Mike flawlessly. "Time's up Newton, now _you_ have to make-out with Tyler."

Mike's face suddenly fell. He stuttered, "W-what!? NO! That's doesn't count, I didn't know."

Jacob pointed to the closet with his index finger dramatically. "Now!" he commanded. Edward and I starting laughing like crazy people for the second time that day. We both used ourselves for support as we laughed at Jacob's perfect imitation of Mike.

Mike frowned and walked slowing to the closet. Once the door closed, everyone burst out laughing. Hopefully after Mike makes out with Tyler, he won't be so obsessed with me anymore. And hey, maybe if I'm lucky he'll turn gay.

After two minutes of rolling on the floor laughing, we finally calmed ourselves down. "Do we still need to play this dumb game?" I asked everyone, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Of course," Lauren replied, looking at Edward alluringly.

Edward had his hands in his jean pockets and was looking up at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes. Edward would never like a girl like Lauren. He has way more class than that…right? Of course he does, he's never paying attention to her. She practically throws herself at him, but he doesn't care. At all. Even _if_ he did like her, I wouldn't care. They're perfect for each other. She's nice looking…and he's nice looking. But she's an asshole, and he's funny and charming and handsome and not to mention –

"Bella…are you alright? You have some drool coming out of your mouth," Jacob asked, concerned.

I blinked and quickly wiped my mouth, dazed. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied unsteadily.

He didn't seem to believe me, but just muttered, "Alright."

I looked away from Jake's curious gaze and fixed my eyes on Lauren who said, "Okay, we should just start playing again."

She turned her gaze to Angela who replied, "Elephant."

Ben chimed, "Frog."

Jacob yawned, "Giraffe."

Everyone looked at me. Oh crap. What comes after G?! A… B… C… D… E…F … G… H! What animal starts with H!? Why is my brain not working!? Ugh, why can't I think of anything?

"Times up Bella," Jacob sang with an amused expression playing on his face.

I felt my face start to pale. "Well, I-I can't. The closet is occupied," I stammered

Jake pointed to another closet on the opposite side of the room. "What now?"

I grimaced down at him, wanting to strangle him right there and then. I resisted though, there were so many witnesses, and then my own father would have to handcuff me. I started walking to the closest, trying not to trip. I heard Jacob say, "Let's move on."

I opened the closet doorknob and walked into the dark room, closing the door gently behind me. I didn't bother to open the light, I usually am not afraid of the dark. I quite like it sometimes.

I leaned against the wall and sighed, hoping no one would lose. I could hear the music from upstairs blaring. And I could faintly hear the people talking and dancing.

Why couldn't I think of an animal starting with H? What the fudge is wrong with me? There's hippo, horses, and hyenas. Why couldn't I think of those animals two seconds ago!?

Suddenly the door opened, startling me a bit. I whirled around and saw Edward walk in the closest, shutting the door behind him.

My mouth hung open. "What are _you_ doing in here?" I asked. Edward usually is so smart, especially in class. It's hard to believe he couldn't figure out an animal starting with I.

He smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't think of an animal that started with I," he answered.

I sighed. "I can't believe how stupid this game is," I chuckled, smiling.

He laughed, showing off his breathtaking crooked smile. "Yeah, it is kind of childish, especially the whole kissing part." He cleared his throat.

I nodded in agreement and then remembered something…

I stiffened, remembering what Edward and I had to do in here. And that was to kiss…and stuff. I didn't look at Edward; I just looked down at the white carpet. It felt like my heart would burst out of my chest from how much it was beating, this couldn't be healthy. I might even pass out. _Oh crap._

I was about to say something when all of the sudden, the lock on the closet turns and locks us in. I quickly rush over to the door and try to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

Edward eyebrows scrunch down, confused. "What's wrong?"

I kept trying to open the door. "The door won't open, someone locked us in here." I started banging on the door, I was starting to panic. "HELP! Someone let us out," I shouted.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Jacob asked on the other side of the door, sounding concerned.

I sighed in relief. "We're locked in, can you unlock the door please."

"What!? Bella I can't hear you. The music is too loud."

"What!?" I shrieked. "Of course you can hear me! OPEN THE DOOR!"

What in the world was he talking about? The music was barely loud, how could he _not_ hear me? "What!?"

I shouted on the top of my lungs, "OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Sorry Bella, but I can't hear you. Everyone is leaving the party," Jacob shouted back.

"What!?" Edward and I cried at the same time. "Why?"

"Because Mike's parents are coming home now, so now everyone is panicking. I got to go Bells, Ben is going to drop me home," he explained.

"Jake! You _can't_ leave us here…Jake? You there?"

Silence.

xXxXxXx

"I'm hungry," I grumbled.

Edward yawned, closing his eyes. "Me too," he mumbled. Edward and I have been in the closet for about two hours now. We were hungry, tired, and cranky, especially Edward who was practically falling asleep.

Edward and I have been yelling and banging on the door for about thirty minutes. We eventually stopped, it was no use. Everyone was gone. Mike's parents were probably home and sleeping in their comfortable beds. While Edward and I were stuck in here and they didn't even know it.

"You know, every night before I would go to sleep back in London, I would have a cookie and a glass of milk," Edward said, sounding more tired than ever.

"Lucky…" I mused in a small voice. "A cookie sounds nice right now."

Edward smiled. His eyes were still shut. "Yeah…when you come to visit me, we'll have them every night."

My stomach dropped. Did he just say what I think he said? When I go…_to London?_ Since when was I ever going to visit him back in London? Maybe he's just being delirious since he was so tired, he probably didn't even know what he was saying. Yep, that's right. He was insane.

I didn't really get a chance to ask him what he meant because we heard someone trying to unlock the door.

Edward and I quickly stood up. I felt a little woozy getting up right away after sitting for so long. He immediately went in front of me, protecting me from whatever was on the other side of the door.

The closet door bolted open, with what looked to be like Mike's parents. Mike's dad had a metal baseball bat ready in hand to hit something. Mike's mom was huddled behind him, with a worried look on her face. They were both wearing their night gowns.

Mike's mom stared at me incredulously. "_Bella Swan_? Is that you?"

I nodded nervously.

"How did you get in our closet?"

_Fabulous._

xXxXxXx

"Jacob Black!" I sneered as I ran up to him on Monday before school started at his locker.

He looked amused to see me. "Oh, hey Bells," he said pleasantly.

"Do _you_ know what I had to go through on Friday night!?" I practically yelled. I was trying very hard not to hit him, it took all I had. But I managed not to. "Edward and I were stuck in that stupid closet for hours! Mike's parents almost murdered us, and on top of that my parents freaked when the Newton's called them and told them I was locked in a closet with a weird British boy!"

Jacob laughed, causing me to want to hurt him even more. "Everything happens for a reason Bella," he chuckled.

My eyebrows shot up. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Did anything happen in the closet with you and Edward?" he asked curiously, not answering my question.

"What?" I shrieked. "No way! Of course not."

His face fell a bit but then it abruptly became serious; serious in a way that scared me a bit. "Bella…why do you think Edward didn't figure out an animal starting with I?"

I stared down at him, confused. I didn't know were this was going. "W-what?"

He continued, "You know Edward knows an animal starting with I, he made himself lose on _purpose_."

I stiffened. I didn't like were this was going. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Jacob sighed, obviously frustrated with me. "Open your eyes Bella! It's pretty obvious that Edward is in love with you. Are you seriously blind!? Don't you see the way he always stares at you? Those looks he gives you that just shout out that he's crazy about you? He's practically in love with you. And you don't even see it."

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: Leaving you at a cliffy. Sorry, I feel really evil after the whole plagiarizing thing. I know what you guys are thinking, why did they play such a childish game. Well, I thought spin the bottle was already used too much. And this animal game was just too funny and random. **

**Anyway, please review**

**You guys know how much I love them (:**

**Sorry if there are mistakes, I rushed through this chapter.**


	8. It's a Date

**A/N: I'm baaack!! (:**

**Texas was fun...and hot as heck. I couldn't stand the heat there. LOL. And a lot of people were wondering why I couldn't write this story over there, and that was because I was on vacation. It would be so rude if I was always online writing and not with my nephew. I could only go on the computer for about 10 minutes everyday and that was it. I had no time to write. **

**So, I'm sure many of you have read Breaking Dawn by now. And I'm going to be honest; I didn't love it and I didn't hate it. It was good, but not fantastic. I still enjoyed reading it, but it just seemed too rushed. & that's what I think bout BD.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter :D**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (:**

**& make sure u guys check out my new poll**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**XxXxXxX**

I didn't know what to say at first. Jacob's words didn't even make any sense. I didn't believe it, not one bit. And yet, I was still shaking and my heart was still racing. I just stared at him, long and hard. I was searching in his eyes to see any sign of humor. But there wasn't.

I swallowed, but it didn't seem to help my choked up throat.

"I-I don't believe you," I stuttered unsteadily while shaking my head.

Jacob sighed deeply. "Fine. Whatever, I don't care," he growled. "You're impossible."

He started to walk away, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me. "_Jacob_, you have to understand why I can't believe you."

His brows shot up in disbelief. "_What!?_ Are you kidding me, why can't you believe it? It's so obvious."

I looked at him with sad eyes, wishing what he said _was_ true. But I knew better. "You must have been imagining it. Edward doesn't see me in that way," I said in a small voice.

And how could he? He probably had some hot British woman back at home waiting for him. He didn't need some average American girl from the small town of Forks, Washington.

He sighed again; he looked more annoyed than before. "Think what you want to think Bella, I'm done trying." He glared at me sourly before walking away.

XxXxXxX

Weeks passed and Jacob and I still don't talk to each other much. We would casually greet each other during Friday Scary Movie Night. But that was pretty much it. We didn't seem as good as friends as we were before. Edward didn't seem to notice, or maybe he just didn't want to ask either of us what was wrong.

Things weren't quite the same between Edward and me either, thanks to Jacob. Every conversation we had I either sweated like a hog or my face would turn apple red. Things just weren't the same.

Edward didn't seem to notice my nervousness when I was around him. To my disappointment he still treated me as a friend, and nothing more. I knew Jacob was wrong, but I still hoped that maybe…just maybe that Edward might have feelings for me. Maybe just a little crush, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

Because I knew better. I didn't want to end up like so many girls in school; falling head over heels for a guy and then finding out he was never even attracted to you. Then they become all emo and hate life because of one guy.

I'm not stupid like those girls.

I was pretty sure Edward saw our relationship as just a platonic one. But I got a little curious during one Saturday night while Edward and I were watching TV.

I was sitting Indian style on the couch with Edward sitting comfortably next to me. We were both in our pajamas and eating popcorn like most of our Saturday nights.

"You know what Edward," I began after swallowing. "We shouldn't just stay home on Saturday nights all the time. We should actually go out."

Edward gazed at me nonchalantly. "Go on," he prompted.

"Maybe next Saturday we could go to Port Angeles, we could go to the shops. There's a nice bookstore there that you might like and then we could see a movie or something."

He grinned; his green eyes were eager and bright. "That sounds like fun."

I nodded and returned his smile. "Good, because I just feel bad about keeping you in all the time. I bet you want to go sightseeing and stuff."

Edward shook his head. "No, its fine," he said sincerely, placing his hand gently over mine. I instantly froze. "I _like_ being stuck in the house with you." His eyes were smoldering into mine.

My stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. I looked down at his hand that was covering mine.

This was probably the first time ever he was touching me. There were always those casual accidental bumps, but this was first time he was intentionally touching me. And the weird thing is…I loved it.

He sensed my nervousness and quickly pulled his hand away, his cheeks turned pink. I already missed his touch.

I cleared my throat, not meeting his gaze. "Anyway, maybe we can grab a bite to eat afterward."

He smiled crookedly, flashing his white teeth. "It's a date."

I nodded in agreement with a smile. My attention went back to the TV. My heart beat was calming down a bit.

That is…until we were watching two couples full blown making out on the TV screen. My heart started to race again. It was awkward watching this with Edward so near me, with our thighs almost touching.

Just watching this couple passionately kissing made me want to _at least_ touch Edward as well…just a tiny bit in any way. But obviously that was out of the question.

It was just such a big urge to do _something_, anything! Maybe I could accidentally nudge my knee to his.

He probably would have known I had done it on purpose. He probably wouldn't like our knees touching, because he only sees me as a friend. Well…it's only knee touching. Friends can have their knees touching can't they?

But then I thought about what Jacob had said, about Edward actually liking me…as _more_ than a friend. Jake's words still haunted me each day, but I still didn't believe him.

_Don't hyperventilate Bella_, I thought to myself as Edward shifted his head to look at me with his emerald piercing eyes.

Unfortunately for me Edward noticed the awkwardness. He playfully nudged me with his shoulder and said, "What? You've never been kissed like that before?"

_Yes!_ He touched me!

What an awkward question to ask. I felt bad for my poor heart; it had to go through so much. My face turned crimson. "Um, well…I-I um…no."

He smiled tenderly, his intense eyes never leaving mine. "I find that hard to believe."

My stomach dropped. I wonder why he found that so hard to believe. I mean, just look at me; that was his answer right there.

I laughed nervously, finding it hard to believe that he was actually flirting with me.

XxXxXxX

"What's this movie about again?" Edward asked me while opening his box of Gummy Bears.

"Zombies," I muttered while slurping my cherry icy.

Edward nodded. "Want some?" he asked, offering me some of his candy.

"No thanks," I declined politely.

It was already Saturday, Edward and I went to a couple of shops downtown. He bought a couple of books from the bookstore; he didn't seem the type of guy who would shop a lot.

He told me his sister, Alice, usually bought his clothes for him. This is probably why he dresses so well. We decided on seeing a horror movie and then going out to eat afterward.

Edward and I were just hanging out as just friends. Surprisingly, today was never really awkward like how it was last Saturday. We were just two really good friends hanging out. No harm in that.

Just as the previews were beginning and the lights went down, I started to get nervous. Yet again, I had that sudden urge were I wanted to touch Edward. Usually it always happens when we're alone and it's dark.

I usually just shrug it off.

I was a little bored during the previews; they always show such lame trailers. Like now for instance; it was some movie about a teenage girl who falls in love with a vampire. Even though the gy vampire in the film was pretty hot.

So instead of paying attention to the trailer I titled my head a little to the side to catch a glimpse of Edward…

Only to find out that he was staring at me.

We both looked away simultaneously. My whole face turned red as I fidgeted nervously with the straw of my icy.

I'm glad the sound in the theater was loud enough that Edward couldn't hear my rapid heart beat.

I wonder why he was looking at me like that. It's not like he could have seen if there was something stuck in my teeth or anything. The only light in the theater was the light coming off the screen.

Jacob's words stuck a cord in me again; _don't you see the way he always stares at you? Those looks he gives you that just shout out that he's crazy about you?_

I shook my head, trying to ignore Jacob's words and tried to pay attention to the movie. I didn't look at Edward after that awkward moment we just had. Out of the corner of my eye, I couldn't tell if he was gazing at me again.

Halfway through the movie, there was one scene where an old poor man was walking in the woods, then all of the sudden a zombie dog popped out of no where.

I instantly jumped and grabbed Edward's arm that was resting on the arm rest. I honestly didn't do it on purpose. My first instinct was to grab onto something. And Edward's arm just happened to be right there.

I froze, not wanting to move my hand.

I looked at Edward with a nervous glance, only to see that he was smiling at me.

And then he did the most amazing thing. He turned his arm so that his palm was facing up and took a hold of my hand, his finger intertwining with mine. He then turned back to the movie, with that smile still on his face.

It was the most unbelievable sensation ever. My breathing came out ragged and unsteady as Edward's thumb started to trace patterns on my wrist. I never wanted this to end, ever.

I could tell that he was _just_ trying to comfort me. It was nothing intimate. As much as I wished it was, I knew it wasn't. He knew how scared I got, so he was just trying to comfort me.

Edward didn't let go of my hand for the rest of the movie.

XxXxXxX

"Do you know what you want?" I asked Edward while looking through my menu. We were at some small Italian restaurant that was near the movie theater. We were eating outside and the sun was setting, making the sky look orange and purple. The sight took my breath away.

Edward said he enjoyed the movie and was glad that I came with him, which made me happy that he was happy. My hand was still numb and still tingling from his touch.

"Erm," Edward murmured. "I don't know. What do you want?"

_I want you._

"I'm not sure. They have great pasta here," I replied. "Maybe you would like that."

Edward smiled. "Alright, but only because you say it's great."

I blushed, not meeting his gaze.

Over on our right were a few couples who were slow dancing to soft jazz music. I envied the girls who could actually keep their balance while swaying to the soft music. Something that I could not do.

"Bella?" Edward asked intently.

"Hmm?" I said, still staring at the happy couples in awe.

"Would you like to dance?"

**A/N: I'll try to update soon, I promise.**

**Well anyway, eddie-puss was flirting (: yay!**

**Btw, I was not making fun of the Twilight movie, just to clear that up.**

**Please review & check out my new poll! **

**& check out my new Live Journal page (:**


	9. Obsession

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, school has been a pain in the butt! Who knew high school gave SOO much homework! Ugh!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!! I love you guys!! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.**

**xXxXxXx**

I would be lying if I said this didn't feel wonderful; being up against Edward while swaying slowly to the soft music.

I almost had a heart attack when Edward had asked me to dance. I eagerly accepted, excited to know what it would feel like to be in his arms. Now I know that the feeling was indescribable.

My stomach twisted and turned when he circled his arms around my waist and when I wrapped my arms around his neck. My head lay gently on his hard chest while he and I swayed. His body was warm against mine and his breath was steady and hot against my ear.

His smell was absolutely exquisite. He smelled like soap and aftershave and I couldn't help but breathe him in even more.

I couldn't get enough.

My breath starting coming out unsteadily as Edward's hands lowered. His palm pressed against my lower back and my heart accelerated again.

I knew he could feel my heart beat against his chest. This only made me blush. Good thing he couldn't see my face.

"Bella…?" he breathed intimately. My heart pounded even louder just hearing my name come out of his beautiful mouth.

"Yeah?"

He replied in a small voice, "Nothing."

A couple of minutes later, the music faded. Every couple on the dance floor pulled apart and went back to their tables.

But I was still clinging onto Edward, not wanting to let go of him. About thirty seconds later; after looking like complete idiots; just standing there hugging each other, he finally shrugged away from me.

He wouldn't look me in the eyes for some odd reason. "We should probably order," he mumbled. That is when he took my hand in his and led me back to our table.

xXxXxXx

For the next hour Edward and I talked about everything. From our most embarrassing moments to what we wanted to be when we finished high school.

It seemed like everything that came out of his mouth fascinated me. He never bored me when he talked. I was always so intrigued, by him and his words.

We talked more than we ate. Time goes by fast when you're with the most interesting person in the world. By the time we were ready to order dessert, the restaurant was almost empty.

"The brownie madness sounds good," Edward suggested, his eyes fixed on the menu.

I nodded. "Hmm, yeah it does. A lot of chocolate too."

The word chocolate suddenly reminded me of chocolate chip cookies…which reminded me of when delirious Edward had told me that he would give me cookies and milk when I came to visit him in _London._

I still wanted to know what he meant by that and never got a chance to that night.

"Hey Edward, remember that night during Mike's party and we were stuck-"

He frantically interrupted, "You know what? I think I'll just order the cheesecake instead."

I frowned. It seemed as if he was _purposely_ avoiding it.

I wouldn't be surprised if he _never_ wanted to talk about it. I bet he never even meant it, as much as I wished he had. But just the thought of actually going to his house, to London...gave me butterflies. I would love to go meet his family and his friends, to just be in his hometown where he grew up.

I knew that would never happen. I wasn't the type of girl a hot British guy takes back with him to his hometown.

I forced myself to crack a small smile. "Good choice."

xXxXxXx

Over the next couple of days, I became rather…_obsessed_ with Edward. Not obsessive in a crazy mental way. More like obsessively watching what he does _all_ the time.

I've noticed that every time he is bored during class, he would run his hand through his disheveled hair and every time he did, I would practically melt. Or that he always took a sip of his drink before eating his sandwich during lunch.

I've also mesmerized the way his eyes looked with the different expressions he had.

Usually when he was talking to me, his eyes would be twinkling. Or when they were angry, they would be a hard solid color that kind of scared me…but made him look even sexier at the same time.

One morning I had come down to the kitchen from changing into my clothes and for some reason, Edward's eyes were a little off. When he saw me come down from the stairs, it was as if his eyes were… smoldering.

But before I could totally identify it, he had quickly composed himself. But I must have been imagining it.

I wasn't _that_ obsessed with Edward, but you can defiantly say that I was struck by cupid.

Jacob and I still barely talked. I rarely even thought about him now days, only because I was too preoccupied with Edward.

One night, it was raining really hard and it was lightening like crazy. Edward and I had already gone to bed but with the wind howling so loud and the thunder shaking my house, I couldn't sleep.

It seemed like the thunder was getting louder and louder by each blow and that in any second, it would strike my house.

I was huddled in my blanket comfortably. But it wasn't enough to ease my anxiety.

"Edward?" I called.

_Please don't be asleep, please!_

"Yes Bella?" he replied. Relief washed through me.

"I'm scared," I confessed sheepishly.

He chuckled softly. "You don't like thunder?"

"No."

"Want me to distract you?"

My heart stopped. _Distract me?_ How? God, yes! _Please_ distract me.

"W-wha-"

He chuckled quietly again. Then he lifted his blanket up, beckoning me to join him in his bed.

I froze. _Was he serious?_ Go in bed…with him?

How could anyone resist? His arms were wide open, inviting me in.

"A-are you sure?" I stammered. I wanted to make sure he wasn't joking.

"Positive."

I tried not to look too eager as I got out of bed and quickly rushed to his awaited arms. After I got into bed with him, he had wrapped the blanket securely around me.

I was suddenly very warm; his scent intoxicated these sheets that it made me dizzy. The scent wasn't as strong as when we were dancing but enough to tempt me.

To my disappointment, he didn't wrap his arms around me like how I hoped he would. And I also kept my hands to myself as well; I didn't want to push my luck.

All of the sudden, the lightening and thunder outside didn't even bother me anymore. I wasn't scared, because I was closer to Edward.

"Bella, did you ever open the gift I had given you when I had first arrived?" he asked curiously.

I admitted, "Not yet. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering."

I smiled. "What did you get me?"

"Maybe you should open it and find out," he said playfully. He gently poked me in the ribs and I giggled quietly.

We seemed to be doing that a lot lately, flirtatiously poking and tickling each other. And I had to admit, I loved it.

"My birthday is coming up next week, so I'll open it then."

Edward looked surprised at first and then he grinned. "You didn't tell me your birthday was next week."

I snorted. "I don't really care for my birthdays all that much, even ask my parents."

Edward looked confused. "I thought normal people actually _like_ celebrating their birthday," he teased.

"Well then I guess I'm not normal."

Suddenly his teasing expression changed, he was suddenly seriously. He breathed, "No…I guess you're not."

I gulped. I didn't like the expression on his face; it was too serious and all wrong.

I cleared my throat. "We should probably sleep."

Edward smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, we shouldn't stay up all night talking like how we do every night."

I laughed. "Goodnight Edward," I murmured and closed to eyes.

"Sweet dreams Bella," was all I heard before I became unconscious.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: ****Whoever lives in Houston, Texas, I hope you guys are alright (:**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry, Jacob and Bella are just in a little tiny winy fight. They'll become friends again soon.**

**Sorry the chapter was kinda of short, it'll be longer next time (:**

**Anyway, please review (:**


	10. Cheater Cheater

**A/N: Hiya peoples!! **

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews!! (:**

**I love you guys (:**

**I know SOO many of you guys just want Edward and Bella to _make-out_ already, but it takes time for a couple to blossom. Be patient my fellow readers, because it will happen (:**

**& also, many of guys want an Edward's POV, and I just can't really do that. I know you guys are probably wondering what goes inside Edward's head all the time, but if I did do a chapter with Edward's POV, it would give _too_ much away. **

**& many of you who have read my previous stories noticed that I end my stories very short, only like 10 chapters. I don't think that will be the case for this story; it will probably be a little longer than those stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.**

**THANKS to Actress.4life. for coming up with an idea for this chapter! Thanks so much!! (:**

**xXxXxXx**

_**Last time on The Foreign Hottie…**_

"_Well then I guess I'm not normal."_

_Suddenly his teasing expression changed, he was suddenly seriously. He breathed, "No…I guess you're not."_

_I gulped. I didn't like the expression on his face; it was too serious and all wrong._

_I cleared my throat. "We should probably sleep."_

_Edward smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, we shouldn't stay up all night talking like how we do every night."_

_I laughed. "Goodnight Edward," I murmured and closed to eyes._

"_Sweet dreams Bella," was all I heard before I became unconscious._

xXxXxXx

I woke up the next morning in a… _awkward_ position with Edward.

My right leg was hitched up his waist tightly. He didn't seem to mind though, he just slept peacefully still. My face reddened as I saw the position I was in. I was going to try to untangle my wrapped leg that was around him so securely.

But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was too comfortable the way I was. And besides even if I did try to entangle myself, it would probably wake him up and I wouldn't want to do that.

Instead, I just gawked at his face. I was wide awake now and didn't want to go to back to sleep.

Edward's full lips were slightly open; making him look even more handsome. His bronze colored hair was all messy and all over his forehead. His breathing was even and steady as his chest would rise up and down.

Just the sight of him took my breath away.

The only thing I wanted was for him to open his eyes, so that I could see that pool of green lush_. Open your eyes Edward_.

As if he had read my mind, Edward suddenly opened his bright emerald eyes. They sparkled brightly in the morning sunlight.

He smiled widely. "Good morning," he mumbled; his voice was still hoarse from sleep.

"Hi," I replied.

Edward stiffened when he saw my leg that was wrapped around him. His smile froze, and a hint of pink crept on his soft cheeks.

I froze as well, not knowing what to do. I nervously stuttered, "Um…should I-I-" I began to pull my leg away, but he quickly grabbed my thigh; not wanting me to untangle myself.

"No, no it's quite alright. I'm comfortable this way."

I waited until my heart calmed down until I took another deep breath and looked into his unblinking eyes again. He was watching me intently, with the same smoldering stare that would make any girl weak in the knees.

"You don't blink at all," I muttered, still staring into his eyes.

He chuckled. "I never lost an eye-blinking contest."

I laughed. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

He laughed louder. "Are you saying that you will beat _me_? The all time champ?" he teased.

"Of course," I teased back.

He grinned. "Alright," he said. "On the count of three, one…two…three."

My eyes opened as wide as his. We were grinning at each other the whole time. He didn't look like he was struggling at all.

I was doing pretty well until Edward starting making goofy faces, which only made me laugh hysterically.

I blinked when the tears starting spilling out of my eyes.

"You cheated!" I yelled loudly, but laughing at the same time. I started to poke him in the ribs. "That's not fair!"

He smiled jubilantly.

While rubbing my watery eyes, a lock of my hair came across my face. Before I could remove it from my face, Edward swiftly but gently brushed it away.

I stiffened as Edward gazed into my eyes intimately.

He started to lean in toward me, his eyes staring directly at my lips.

It seemed like the room started spinning as Edward's lips were less than an inch from mine. I felt his hot breath on my face, the scent of it made me dizzy.

His eyes were half closed and now his lips were less than a centimeter from mine. And all I could think was: _he's going to kiss me! He's going to kiss me!_

Then all of the sudden, I heard someone opening my door.

Out of impulse, I forcefully pushed Edward away from me. The abrupt impact took him by surprise that he fell of the bed.

"_Bloody_-" He gave out a little yelp before hitting the hardwood floor.

"Bella, are you alright?" Charlie asked frantically as he scurried into my room, with a worried expression on his face. His face paled and his eyes widened as he saw that I was on Edward's bed and that my face was as red as a tomato. "What are you doing on Edward's bed?"

"I…um, well I-I," I stuttered. I felt like I was about to vomit any second. And by the look on Charlie's face, it seemed like he was about to too.

Edward stood up from the floor. He was trying his very best to compose himself, but I knew he was just as flustered as me. "She was sleeping on my bed Charlie because there was uh…um a really huge cockroach on her bed."

Charlie raised one eyebrow. "A cockroach?"

Edward and I both nodded. Charlie didn't seem convinced. "So why couldn't you just kill it and dump it in the trash?"

My face paled. I knew we wouldn't be able to get out of this.

"Well we did kill it, it's just that the guts of the cockroach got all over the bed," Edward explained. "And Bella didn't want to sleep in it, so I offered her my bed while I slept on the floor."

"You slept on the floor? For the _whole_ night?" Charlie asked skeptically.

I could tell Edward was a bit calmer. "Yes sir," he replied steadily.

I on the other hand felt like I was about to pass out. Not just because of the whole Charlie situation, but because of what _could_ have happened if Charlie never came and interrupted us.

Just the thought of Edward kissing me made me dizzy.

"Hmm…" Charlie murmured. "Well I'll be downstairs if you two need me."

Edward sighed in relief after Charlie left the room. "Well that was easy," he muttered.

I laughed a humorless laugh. "Not quite, he still didn't seem convinced."

It wouldn't be long before Charlie will tell Renée of what happened. Then sooner or later we'll have the talk.

He sighed again. "I'm going to shower," he mumbled, not meeting my gaze. He seemed…annoyed or even disappointed.

He walked out the room, shutting the door behind him… leaving me by myself.

xXxXxXx

"Jacob we need to talk," I said sternly to him during gym. Edward was still getting dressed in the boy's locker room and I had time to go talk to Jake privately.

"Oh yeah? About what?" he asked without glancing at me as he tied his shoe laces.

I took a deep breath. "Listen, I'm sorry how things were between us. And I want things to go back to the way they were before. And…I miss you," I confessed.

For a second I thought he would laugh in my face and walk away. But he didn't. He looked up from his shoes, a small smile of lips. "I missed you too Bells."

I sighed in relief, a huge smile on my face. "I really am sorry for everything Jake."

He gave me a sad smile. "I know, and I'm so sorry too. I should never have pushed you to believe that Ed-"

I interrupted him, "It is fine. Let's just forget about it."

He smiled and stood up to give me a hug. I hugged him back tightly, already feeling much better.

xXxXxXx

"Alright guys, in celebration of Bella's 18th birthday I thought it would be nice to watch her favorite scary movie of all time, _Night of the Zombies part 2_!" Jacob said cheerfully. "And then afterwards we can open gifts."

I looked at him in disbelief. "_Jake_, I told you not to get me anything!"

"Oh Bella shut up! I never listen to you and besides you're legal now. This is a huge birthday. You can do _whatever_ you want now," he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "And you guys really didn't have to make a cake though."

Edward chimed with a smile, "We _wanted_ to, and besides I don't think it's much of a cake."

I looked back at the demented chocolate cake Jacob and Edward had made for me. I wouldn't really call it a cake either; it looked more like a pile of crap mashed together. I still appreciated what they did for me though; it must have taken a lot of work considering it was Jake and Edward.

I could only imagine the fuss they had made while baking the cake.

Jacob grinned widely. "So, should we start the movie or what?"

Edward and I nodded and flopped down on the coach next to each other. Jacob flipped off the light switch and sat right in front of the TV, which was his usual seating place.

During the movie I felt some kind of vibe coming from Edward. Every time I would glance at him I would always find him peering at me as well. We would both just smile and look away. I didn't need words to describe my feelings for Edward. And by the look in Edward's eyes I could tell he felt the same way…at least I hoped.

Jacob groaned. "There's no more popcorn," he grumbled. Jacob sluggishly got up from the floor left the dark room. He had paused the movie and I could faintly hear him popping more popcorn into the microwave.

Edward and I didn't say anything for a moment. We both looked straight ahead at the frozen TV screen.

I tiled my head toward Edward.

He also titled his head to look at me.

I smiled. He did the same.

My heart fluttered like it always did when he stared at me that way.

And then I did the craziest thing imaginable. I plunged myself at him, I literally _pounced_ on him. I greedily cupped his face with my hands and crushed my lips to his forcefully.

I honestly don't know what came over me. Maybe it was because I've held it in for so long that desire was ten times stronger.

Edward seemed as eager as I was as his lips moved in sync with mine. His hand dug into my hair. His body pressed against mine.

I felt like my head would explode if I didn't get any oxygen soon. But I didn't care; all I cared about right then was to press myself against him as much as I could, because I didn't want this to end…ever.

"Oh my God!"

Startled by the sudden shriek, I jumped away from Edward. I felt woozy for a second at the quick movement. I squinted at dumbfounded Jacob with the bowl of popcorn in hand.

Jacob's eyes were wide with shock; it was almost funny to see him so stunned.

Jake looked at me, then Edward. Then back to me again.

His lips twitched a bit as if he was trying not to smile. "What was that?"

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: OME! They kissed! Finally!!**

**Sorry for the grammatical mistakes, I had no beta to edit this one.**

**Well anyway, I would just like you guys to know that this story will get pretty serious…and I don't just mean Edward and Bella's physical relationship, I mean the fact that this story will kind of take another turn.**

**You guys do realize that Edward is **_**not**_** staying in America forever right? So obviously there will be drama in the next chapters. Yes I promise there will be fluff as fluffy has marshmallow, but it will also be intense…and **_**sad**_** at some parts. **

**And no, Jacob is not going to be Bella's love interest in this story.**

**Anyway, please review (:**


	11. Confessions

**A/N: Hey everyone!! (:**

**Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter! **

**  
And guys, when I say I'm really busy with school, I _really_ do mean it. I have a lot of homework and crap to do all the time. And for me, school comes first. I really am sorry, but the past couple of months have been tough on me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.**

**xXxXxXx**

**Last time on The Foreign Hottie**

"_Oh my God!"_

_Startled by the sudden shriek, I jumped away from Edward. I felt woozy for a second at the quick movement. I squinted at dumbfounded Jacob with the bowl of popcorn in hand._

_Jacob's eyes were wide with shock; it was almost funny to see him so stunned._

_Jake looked at me, then at Edward. Then back to me again._

_His lips twitched a bit as if he was trying not to smile. "What was that?"_

**xXxXxXx**

Edward looked calm as he got up from the couch and started soothing his clothes and his hair which was a complete mess since I ran my hands through it so many times.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Jake still had a huge smile plastered on his face. "When did this happen?" he asked me.

I laughed nervously. "When did _what_ happen?"

He waved his hand toward Edward and me. "_THIS!_"

"Oh-oh…you mean _that_!"

"Yes, _that_."

I smiled nervously as I fidgeted with my hands. "W-well it…um… I can totally explain Jacob."

He smiled warmly. "It's alright," he assured. "You don't have to. I think I better leave, I'll give you guys some alone time…"

I blushed, more embarrassed than ever. "No Jake-"

He cut me off replying, "No Bella, seriously. I have to go anyway." He started to head toward the door when he came to a sudden halt and turned around. "It's okay if I take the popcorn right?"

I cracked a smile. "Sure Jake, go ahead."

He grinned. "Thanks." He headed for the door again yelling behind him, "Happy birthday Bella."

Once I heard the door slam shut I immediately froze. My back faced Edward. I didn't know what to say or do. I tried to swallow to help my dried up throat.

The loud silence was getting annoying.

Edward cleared his throat, causing me to jump.

I turned around. Edward had his hands in his pockets nervously. He bit his bottom lip as he stared at me sheepishly, waiting for me so say something.

I gazed at his lips, wanting more than anything to feel them against mine again. The whole thing happened so quickly that I didn't even get a chance to actually enjoy it.

"We need to talk," I finally said, sounding braver than I felt.

Edward nodded, agreeing. He slowly walked over to me, cupping my hands with his.

I stared up at him, hoping we wouldn't talk and that he would just kiss me again. I didn't want to know how he felt about it. I was worried he didn't feel the same way I felt about him, and that he only kissed me because he felt bad for me. If that were the case then he was very good at pretending.

I walked over to my bedroom, still holding Edward's hand. I locked the door behind me. Edward's face was expressionless. I trudged over to my bed and sat Indian style on it.

I didn't dare look Edward in the eyes.

I heard him take a deep breath. "There is something you need to know." I kept my face down. I wasn't ready to see his expression. "Bella look at me."

I tore my gaze from the woodened floor. I regretted it immediately.

Edward looked nervous…almost scared.

I suppressed a gasp when I saw the look on his beautiful face. Instantly, my expression mirrored his. I was nervous as well.

He walked closer to me so that his face was just a few inches from mine. The sudden proximity made me dizzy. He placed his warm hands over mine as he knelt down on one knee.

His green eyes smoldered into mine as he said, "Bella I-I." He seemed to be struggling with his words. If I didn't know what he wanted to tell me in five minutes I thought I might burst.

"What is it Edward?" I croaked.

He bit his lip and shook his head. "I just never felt this way before."

My pulse quickened.

"Bella," he murmured, sounding tortured. "I don't know how to say this."

"Just say it," I urged gently.

He took a deep breath.

"I know we've only known each other for a couple of weeks…and I-I know you probably only think of us as just friends…but I feel that I need to be honest with you. I don't just want to be friends Bella. I don't. I want to be more.

His face only showed pure sincerity and truth. The intensity of his words made the room spin. _He likes me too…_ I thought.

"It's just the little things you do that make me like you more and more each day. I love the way you talk in your sleep so loudly that it wakes me up. I love the way you have that determined look on your face when you're making a smiley face on your PJ sandwich with the peanut butter, even though it's going to get messed up eventually. I absolutely love the way you bite your lips when you're confused or hurt. The little things you do drive me crazy Bella, and I can't take it anymore."

I blinked.

I was 99% sure I was dreaming. This couldn't possibly be real, it just couldn't.

His eyes became wide as they searched through mine. "Well say something," he demanded breathlessly.

"I-I," I stuttered.

"You what!?" he chuckled seeming flustered.

"I don't know what to say," I replied lamely.

He sighed. "I don't expect you to feel the same Bella," he assured sadly.

There was an awkward pause. I stared down at my hands. "W-what if I told you that I felt the same way?" I stuttered quietly, almost incoherently.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his radiant smile glowing so wide.

I knew then that things would be different. Somehow I knew I was going to be a lot happier than I was.

xXxXxXx

"So…"

"So…" I echoed.

Edward and I have been grinning at each other for the past half hour. He didn't seem reluctant to jump start our new relationship and I couldn't help but feel eager as well.

We've been holding in how we felt for each other for so long… and now we could just breathe and relax into each other.

We were at the park near our house and swaying on the swings. It had been a nice evening to go to the park and because we had it all to ourselves; we wanted to take advantage of it. Most little kids don't go to the park late at night.

"Want me to push you?" Edward asked sweetly.

"Sure," I replied, smiling.

He made his way behind me and placed his hands on my hips. "Are you ready?" he breathed in my ear. My ear tickled from his breath and I trembled.

"Yep."

He pushed me lightly whiled he hummed a melody I didn't recognize. "Bella, remember that day during lunch when Mike Newton asked you out?"

"To his party…right? Yeah I remember."

"Well, what you don't know is that I got completely and utterly jealous when he did. I barely even knew the guy and I wanted to bloody beat him up," he laughed.

I blushed, knowing that I needed to confess too.

"Remember when Lauren asked you out?" I asked.

"Yes…"

"Well_ I_ wanted to rip _her_ hair out when she did," I admitted.

I could practically hear him grinning. "_Really?_" he said triumphantly.

I laughed. "Cocky are we?"

Suddenly he stopped pushing me and stopped me from swinging anymore. I got up from the swing to look at him. "What?" I asked hesitantly.

He had a small smile on his lips. "Nothing, it's just…"

"Tell me," I whined.

He shook his head. "Never mind," he murmured. "I want you to push me now."

I can tell he wanted to change the subject and I frowned. I wonder what he was going to say. I was even more curious to know why he all of the sudden didn't want to tell me.

I tried to smile. "You want _me_ to push _you?_" I asked in disbelief.

He shrugged and sat down on the swing I was just sitting on. "Sure," he replied. "Unless you're too weak; then you don't have to."

I smirked. "I am _not_ weak."

He smirked back mischievously. "Then prove it."

I went behind him and pushed on his back. The impact made him swing just a fraction. "You push like a girl!" Edward teased.

I started laughing loudly. I pushed much harder and he went higher.

"I'm trying!"

"Is this seriously the best you can do!?" he chuckled.

I laughed even harder and could not push any longer. "You're so mean!" I teased. I clutched my stomach as the laughs escaped me.

Edward jumped off the swing in a fluid motion that made him look unbelievably sexy. His hair was all messy and he had a huge grin on his face.

He walked slowly to me until he was just a centimeter away. His chest was almost touching mine.

He gently brushed away my tears with his thumb. He whispered, "You look even more beautiful when you laugh." I reddened and hoped he couldn't see my blush in the dark. "And especially when you blush." He grinned.

_Darn it!_

xXxXxXx

"You and Edward huh?"

Jacob leaned against the lockers with a smug look on his face.

I sighed. "I know what you're going to say Jacob."

He gawked at me innocently. "I swear I don't know what you're talking about."

I smirked. "You are going to say, _'I told you so,'_" I imitated, using my best Jacob voice.

He chuckled. "Well actually, I was going to wait to say that until later. Like after I got all the details."

I snorted. "And what makes you think that I will tell _you_ all the details?" I asked incredulously.

He grimaced. "What!?" he practically shrieked. "Why not?!"

I smiled a tiny bit. "It's personal."

I thought about how Edward had told me he was crazy about me just a couple of days ago. I smiled a little wider.

He pouted. "But-"

The school bell rung which made Jake jump. He growled, "You _will _tell me sooner or later."

I smirked maliciously. "And _you_ will be late for class," I stated.

He glowered up at me and stomped stubbornly away to class.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: Again, I really am sorry for not updating sooner.**

**A lot has been happening in my life right not. My sister's wedding is coming up and everyone in my house is going crazy. I just had a death in the family and it affected me a lot. **

**I really do appreciate you guys who are so supportive, thank you so much.**


	12. Busted

**A/N: Hey dudes & dudettes (:**

**Thanks so much for the reviews; you guys always put a smile on my face!!**

**I saw twilight. I went to the twelve o'clock show.**

**To be honest, I didn't hate it but I didn't love it.**

**I think it was way too rushed and anyone who has never read the book probably wouldn't have liked it. I laughed at parts that weren't intentionally funny. **

**But overall, I really liked it; especially the baseball scene and the hott make out scene!! LOL! I also really liked the music and especially the beginning scenes. Rob's acting was phenomenal, but I can't say the same for Kristen... **

**And I'm excited for **_**New Moon**_**!! YAY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.**

**xXxXxXx**

**Last time on The Foreign Hottie**

_I went behind him and pushed on his back. The impact made him swing just a fraction. "You push like a girl!" Edward teased._

_I started laughing loudly. I pushed much harder and he went higher._

"_I'm trying!"_

"_Is this seriously the best you can do!?" he chuckled._

_I laughed even harder and could not push any longer. "You're so mean!" I teased. I clutched my stomach as the laughs escaped me._

_Edward jumped off the swing in a fluid motion that made him look unbelievably sexy. His hair was all messy and he had a huge grin on his face._

_He walked slowly to me until he was just a centimeter away. His chest was almost touching mine._

_He gently brushed away my tears with his thumb. He whispered, "You look even more beautiful when you laugh." I reddened and hoped he couldn't see my blush in the dark. "And especially when you blush." He grinned._

_Darn it!_

**xXxXxXx**

"_Please_ Bella!" Jacob begged. "You're killing me!"

I laughed. "You're very amusing when you beg," I teased.

Something behind me caught Jacob's gaze. Jake suddenly smirked. "Well if _you_ won't tell me, then I bet Edward will."

My smile abruptly turned into a frown.

"What?" I croaked. But before I could get a word out of Jacob, he quickly vanished and walked behind me to go greet Edward.

"Hey Edward," Jake exclaimed cheerfully.

Edward grinned. "Hello Jacob."

"So, Bella was telling me that-OUCH!" Before Jacob could finish his sentence, I had quickly walked up behind him and pinched his arm. I guess it was harder than I thought since Jacob shrieked like a little girl.

Edward looked at Jacob in alarm. "Are you alright?" he asked, startled.

Jacob glared at me. "Yeah," he spat. "I'm peachy."

I tried not to laugh.

It had been a week since Edward and I had been a couple. If I got a dollar for every time Jacob bugged me about telling him about Edward and I then I would be a millionaire.

Edward sighed and gazed at me. "Ready to go?" his sweet voice asked.

I nodded eagerly.

Jacob stared at us skeptically. "Why are you guys always so eager to go home after school?" he asked, frustrated.

I blushed. "No reason," I snapped.

I grabbed Edward's hand and quickly rushed out of the school toward my truck. "Jacob seems a bit tense lately…" Edward mused while getting into the passenger's seat.

"Forget about Jacob, he's just PMSing," I replied flippantly.

He chuckled and then went back to his curious expression. "I don't know…"

"Believe me," I reassured while driving out of the parking lot. "Jacob is like that."

I couldn't possibly tell Edward what Jacob _really_ wanted to know. It was too embarrassing. Besides, I didn't even know if Edward wanted me telling people. I didn't even know if our relationship was private or public.

A lot of times when Lauren would flaunt out her chest or flip her hair in front of Edward I would want to yell in her too-tanned face screaming, "He's mine, dumb ass!" Or, "Have you ever made out with him? I have, plenty of times!"

As much as I wanted to say those things to her, I knew Edward would probably freak out and scurry back to London.

"If you say so," he mumbled with a tiny smile.

xXxXxXx

As soon as I dropped my heavy backpack onto my bed I quickly turned around and wrapped my arms around Edward. His hands cupped my face as he leaned down to place his lips over mine.

My heart fluttered rapidly like it always did when we kissed. I didn't know when I would get used to him kissing me like this. It seemed to me that every time we would share a passionate kiss, it would get better and better each time.

Edward seemed enthusiastic as he moved his urgent lips against mine…that is until he quickly pulled away.

I frowned.

"I think your parents are home," he murmured breathlessly with a flushed face.

"_Shh_," I demanded, grabbing his face and capturing his lips with my own.

Renée and Charlie never really got the hint that Edward and I were an item. For some odd reason they seemed oblivious to it.

He chuckled against my unyielding lips. "But Bella, I seriously do think your par-"

Out of nowhere, my bedroom door suddenly burst open.

Edward tried to gently push me away as quick as he could have, but my fingers were laced around the belt loop of his jeans. It took me a couple of seconds to untangle them.

Charlie and Renée barged into my room with an outraged expression on their faces. Charlie's face and neck was all red and Renée looked like she was about to cry.

It was pretty obvious they saw us.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Charlie's deep voice demanded sternly.

I felt the blood rushing to my face. Edward's face was pale white as he stared at Charlie, looking frightened.

"Charlie," Renée croaked. "Calm down. Let me talk to Bella alone."

Charlie did not take his bulging eyes off of Edward. Edward froze in fear as his face got even paler than before.

Charlie finally sighed and dashed out of my room and thudded down the stairs.

Renée exhaled and headed toward her bedroom calling over her shoulder, "You coming Bella?"

I gulped. "Shit," I muttered in a hush tone.

I looked over at Edward who looked like he was about to barf. "You better go talk to your mom," he mumbled.

I didn't want to leave Edward alone, especially since Charlie was right beneath us. But I knew if I didn't go, worse stuff would happen.

I nodded and trudged to my parent's master bedroom just a couple doors down from mine.

xXxXxXx

"Hey m-mom…" I stammered. Renée was sitting on her bed, staring down at her hands. Before she could get a word out I said, "Let me explain. Edward and I have been together for awhile now and…"

"Edward is a great boy Bella," she said softly. "But…I'm just worried."

My eyebrows scrunched down. "Why are you worried?"

She stared at me dubiously. "Isn't it obvious? You're seventeen and Edward is staying in your room-"

It suddenly dawned on me about what she was talking bout. I interrupted her, "Wait! Hold up. Edward and I haven't…."

She gasped. "You haven't…done _it_?"

She had a hopeful look on her face.

I laughed nervously. "Of course not," I stated. "That's so silly mom."

I then for the first time thought about what it would be like to actually do _it_ with Edward. I shook out the explicit images from my head and turned my attention back to Renée.

Renée cracked a smile and relaxed a bit. "It just seemed sort of obvious that you guys did. I mean, the boy stares at you as if you're a piece of sex or something."

My smile froze. I was debating with myself whether _normal_ moms usually say things like that to their daughters. Well…Renée really _wasn't_ a normal mom now that I thought about it.

"Mom," I murmured steadily. "Edward isn't like that. Our _relationship_ isn't like that." I meant what I said.

She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. You almost gave me a heart attack. But you _do_ know that Edward will have to move into the basement now."

I tried not to let my disappointment show as I nodded.

Well, at least they weren't sending him back to London.

xXxXxXx

"How am I going to sleep now?" I whined.

"Exactly how you did before I came along," Edward replied calmly as he fluffed his pillows.

I hugged myself. "It's so cold down here," I muttered. "I'm sorry you have to sleep down here. It's entirely my fault."

"Don't be ridicules," he said with a sad smile. "They were going to find out sooner or later."

I sighed as I looked around the lonely basement in disgust. It wasn't as if there were bugs everywhere or anything. It just felt so desolate and scary to be down here. It almost felt like being in a dungeon. All it needed was a fire breathing dragon.

"Don't worry about me, Bella," he murmured when he saw my facial expression.

I gazed into his eyes worriedly. "What if something attacks you while you're asleep?"

He laughed, his whole face was beaming. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was _you_ who came and attacked me while I was asleep."

I snorted and stared at his little twin sized bed. Then the thought suddenly occurred to me, like a light bulb suddenly turning on. "Oh Edward!" I exclaimed happily as I ran up to him to throw my arms around him. "That's a brilliant idea!"

He looked perplexed as he held me. "What is a brilliant idea…you attacking me?"

I grinned. "No silly," I replied as I flicked his nose with my finger playfully. "Every night I'll just come down here and sleep with you."

He frowned. "You might get caught though."

I shook my head. "I won't," I contradicted. "I'll come after Charlie and Renée are fast asleep."

He chuckled as his nose softly touched mine. "Alright…" he breathed, still sounding a bit unsure.

He leaned in to kiss me. But I backed away from him and headed toward the stairs. "I'll come when Charlie and Renée are snoring."

"You're such a tease!" Edward hollered as I run up the stairs with a huge smirk on my face.

xXxXxXx

"Are you going to make me get on my knees?" Jacob asked with a tortured look on his face.

I snorted. "It _would_ be funny to see," I teased while opening my locker.

He sighed in frustration. "_Please_…"

I stared into his vulnerable black eyes and gave in. Besides, this whole begging stuff he was doing was starting to get annoying. I sighed in defeat. "What do you want to know?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

He grinned triumphantly. "What happened when I went to go get the popcorn on that night?" he asked curiously, cutting right to the chase.

I blushed, remembering that wonderful night. "I kind of…_attacked_ Edward on the couch."

Jacob's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. Goodness!"

"And he told me that he likes me and…so…yeah. _Here we are_," I explained awkwardly.

He smirked widely. "I told you so! I am never wrong!"

I chuckled and playfully punched him in the gut. "Don't get a big head," I giggled.

He genuinely smiled. "I'm serious though Bella. I _really_ am happy for you guys," he said sincerely. I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw tears forming in his eyes.

I stared at him in astonishment. "Are you…_crying?_" I asked, appalled.

"No," he quickly answered and blinked them away. "I'm just glad to see you with someone."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just glad to see you dating," he said again. "Many guys in this school would die to be with you Bella. I'm just glad Edward came along... he seems perfect for you. And I'm tired of seeing you all alone. It's about time you were with someone."

I blushed as I gave him a big hug. Jacob's words meant a lot to me. He was genuinely happy about Edward and me, unlike my parents. He actually seemed to care.

"Thank you Jake," I mumbled into his hair. "That means a lot to me."

Words couldn't describe how happy and thankful I was to have a friend like Jake.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: For the millionth time people, Jacob DOES NOT like Bella in that way! He really is happy for Edward and Bella. There will be no love triangle, I promise.**

**Sorry if this chapter has errors, I rushed.  
**

**Anyway, I hoped you guys liked this chapter, please review! (:**

**& make sure to check out my new poll concerning the Twilight movie.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	13. Creepy Crawlers

**A/N: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews, you guys are unbelievable! (:**

**Please keep in mind that this story is rated T for _teen_. Bella and Edward are teenagers and teens swear sometimes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.**

**xXxXxXx**

**Last time on The Foreign Hottie**

_He laughed, his whole face was beaming. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was you who came and attacked me while I was asleep."_

_I snorted and stared at his little twin sized bed. Then the thought suddenly occurred to me, like a light bulb suddenly turning on. "Oh Edward!" I exclaimed happily as I ran up to him to throw my arms around him. "That's a brilliant idea!"_

_He looked perplexed as he held me. "What is a brilliant idea…you attacking me?"_

_I grinned. "No silly," I replied as I flicked his nose with my finger playfully. "Every night I'll just come down here and sleep with you."_

_He frowned. "You might get caught though."_

_I shook my head. "I won't," I contradicted. "I'll come after Charlie and Renée are fast asleep."_

_He chuckled as his nose softly touched mine. "Alright…" he breathed, still sounding a bit unsure._

_He leaned in to kiss me. But I backed away from him and headed toward the stairs. "I'll come when Charlie and Renée are snoring."_

"_You're such a tease!" Edward hollered as I run up the stairs with a huge smirk on my face._

**xXxXxXx**

The annoying alarm clock kept beeping. I felt Edward tugging on me, trying to wake me up.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear. "You have to wake up now, Charlie and Renée will wake up soon."

I groaned. I hated this new system Edward and I had. Every night I would sneak down into the basement so that I could sleep with him. We would set the alarm to 5'oclock so that I could go back to sleep in my own bed.

Edward had told me that he slept better when I was with him and same with me. If Charlie or Renée ever found out what we were doing, they would kill us. Or worse, send Edward back to London; which would be too unbearable to handle.

The sun hadn't even risen yet and I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. I felt so warm and comfy next to Edward under the blankets. "Ten more minutes," I mumbled.

I didn't hear what Edward had said, but I knew he didn't object. I guess Edward must have fallen asleep since I woke up when the sun was shining through the little basement windows.

Then I heard someone opening the basement door. I shot up from the bed and saw that Edward was awake and scared as well. "Bloody hell," he muttered as he looked around the basement.

"Oh crap!" I croaked. "Someone is coming!"

He was deep in concentration for a second, and then he ordered, "Get under the bed and hide!"

"_What!?_" I shrieked. "It's cold and there are little creatures and-"

"Bella!" Edward interrupted frantically. "You have to!"

I groaned as I slid under the twin sized bed. The cold pavement of the basement floor made me shiver. It's crazy how one second you could be totally warm and comfortable and the next second you could be under a dusty old bed and quivering.

I heard someone thudding down the stairs, it was obviously Charlie. No one thuds down the stairs like that.

"Hello sir," Edward said politely.

"Good morning Edward," Charlie replied. "Are you alright? You seem kind of shaken…"

"N-no," Edward stuttered nervously. "I'm alright sir. I just saw a spider on the wall."

I didn't hear what Charlie had said because I saw a huge daddy long legs crawling toward me.

I clamped my hand over my mouth so that I wouldn't yelp.

"…I have a phobic of spiders," Edward informed awkwardly.

_Yeah, me too_, I thought to myself. The spider kept crawling toward me. I wanted to get out of there and run for my life, but I couldn't.

I tried to blow it away, but it wouldn't move. I blew harder. It wouldn't even flinch. _Damn spider_!

"Did you hear something?" Charlie asked skeptically.

_Crap_! I guess he had heard me. "No…" Edward answered, sounding uneasy.

The spider took a step toward me. _Please spider! Please go away! I really want Edward to stay here…please just get out from under the bed_, I silently begged the spider.

The spider stared at me with his little beady eyes.

As if I was cursed, the spider came closer to me. I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream very much. _I hate spiders. I hate spiders_.

I bit my tongue. _Don't scream Bella_!

"Well," Charlie grumbled. "I'm sorry you have to say down here. There are a lot of spiders crawling down here all the time."

_Yeah, I wish I had known._

"Thanks. But I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I just came down here to tell you that Renée made pancakes, so if you want some just come upstairs." _Wow_…that was surprisingly nice of Charlie to say. Maybe I don't give him enough credit.

I could practically hear Edward smiling. "Thank you, Charlie."

Charlie chuckled darkly. "Please call me _Mr. Swan_," he snapped.

Or maybe not…

Edward cleared his throat. "Eh, of course," he said awkwardly.

Charlie sighed. "Well, I should wake Bells up now." I heard Charlie make his way to the stairs.

_Fudge!_

"Uh," Edward called, sounding anxious. "Wait!" Charlie stopped. There was a long pause before Edward spoke. "Could you please get me some fresh towels from the linen closet?"

I held my breath. "Sure..." Charlie replied and then walked up the stairs.

I heard Edward exhale.

I fleeted from under the dusty bed. "That was close," I muttered while wiping my sweaty brow.

Edward chuckled, but still seemed a bit shaken. "It's all right now," he whispered, so that Charlie couldn't hear us.

"Gosh, it was horrible under there. It was so dusty and there was a huge spider right next to me just staring at me with its beady eyes. I wonder where it went…" I mused in a hushed tone.

Just when I had said that, Edward's eyes widened. "Bella, don't move…" he demanded cautiously.

I stared at him with a perplexed look. "Why…?" I suddenly felt something moving on the top of my head. I stiffened. Oh snap…_the spider_! It had crawled on the top of my head while I was listening to Edward and Charlie discuss. "HOLY S-" I started to scream.

Edward was rapidly in front of me as he clamped his hand over my open mouth. "Don't scream!"

I started jumping up and down frantically like a little girl. "_Get it off_!" I tried screaming quietly.

Obeying what I had demanded, Edward flicked the spider from my head with his finger. "God Bella," Edward said exhaustedly as he placed his hands on his knees.

"Sorry…" I squeaked.

"It was _just_ a spider, Bella." Edward sighed as he sat on the bed. "You better head upstairs; Charlie will be looking for you."

I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt and looked at him sheepishly. "Yeah…I guess you're right," I muttered as I ran to the stairs.

"Bella?" Edward called. I turned around and saw that he was grinning. "I think it's a better idea if _I'm _the one sneaking up to your room."

I nodded eagerly in agreement; with a broad smile on my face. "That's a great idea!"

xXxXxXx

I played with my meatloaf as Jacob slammed his books next to mine on the table. "Aggressive, are we?" I teased as he sat next to me.

"I'm _a little_ upset," he replied, sounding deflated.

"A little?" I snorted.

Jacob ran his hand through his jet black hair and sighed as if he was annoying. "Can we just drop it, please?"

"Drop what?" Edward asked curiously, suddenly getting himself involved in our conversation. Edward took a seat next to me as he began nibbling on his burger.

"Nothing really, Jacob is just PMSing," I joked flippantly. "Like always."

Jacob elbowed me and glared at me incredulously. "Ouch," I said, sounding like a robot, showing that he had no effect on me.

Edward gave Jacob a sad smile, as if saying, "_Sorry, she can be a jerk sometimes_."

"Is it girl troubles?" Edward guessed.

My head snapped to look at Jacob's expression. Jacob looked at Edward and then at me and then down at his hands. He blushed.

I gasped. "Jake…you have a _crush _on a_ girl_?"

Never in my life of knowing Jake had he ever had a crush on a girl. Sometimes I would think he was gay. I've never actually seen him interact with a girl before, except me of course.

Jacob got offended from what I had implied. "Don't talk with your mouth full Bella, it's not flattering," he snapped as he began writing in his notebook. He turned red from anger.

I swallowed my food and started laughing. "Oh my gosh, Jake!" I said incredulously. "Who is it?!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Maybe he doesn't want to tell us," Edward implied politely, for some odd reason he wouldn't meet my gaze.

I snorted. "He has to tell me, I'm his best friend." I glanced at Jacob and saw that he was staring at Edward sheepishly. Then it hit me. "Wait…" I muttered. I looked at Edward sharply. "Do _you_ know?"

Edward's face became pale. "It's a guy thing, Bella," he mumbled defensively.

I gaped at him. "A guy thing!?" I echoed severely. He cringed from my harsh tone.

Jacob scowled at me. "_Edward_ is actually being a very good friend to me," Jake sneered. "Unlike you."

I gasped. "How am I not a good friend?"

Jacob ignored my question and blinked furiously at me. "If I told you who she was, you would go and talk to her."

I looked at him incredulously. "What!? Me?"

"Yes. You," he replied with his teeth gritted together. "I know how you are, Bella."

I exhaled and looked at both of them in awe. "You guys are seriously not going to tell me…" I mused while staring at Edward's sheepish expression. He looked down at his lunch tray, trying really hard not to look me in the eyes.

I scoffed. "I'll find out soon enough," I warned as my eyes pinned on Edward. "I guess I will just have to…_persuade_ Edward to tell me."

Edward looked at me through his thick eyelashes, his green eyes pierced through mine. He gulped, as if he were afraid.

I smiled wickedly and gave him a wink.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: please review!! (:**


	14. Persuading Time

**A/N: You guys are amazing! Thanks for the lovely reviews!! *virtual hug***

**One reviewer had told me my writing was a little bit off, and I'm so happy she had told me. I've noticed my writing has lacked interest and that it sounds a bit lazy. I've been seeing it too; a lot is going on in my life right now. When I'm in a good mood, my writing is good. But lately I've been a little down, so that's why the writing isn't as good as it was before. I hope I can live up to you guys expectations. (:**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, my sister just got married. & I was her maid of honor so I've been pretty busy. & I do have finals coming up, so that will be another pain in the butt *sigh***

**Note: REMEMBER that Edward in this story has a British accent! I know some of you forget.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.**

**xXxXxXx**

**Last time on The Foreign Hottie**

_Edward's face became pale. "It's a guy thing, Bella," he mumbled defensively._

_I gaped at him. "A guy thing!?" I echoed severely. He cringed from my harsh tone._

_Jacob scowled at me. "Edward is actually being a very good friend to me," Jake sneered. "Unlike you."_

_Ouch. I gasped. "How am I not a good friend?"_

_Jacob ignored my question and blinked furiously at me. "If I told you who she was, you would go and talk to her, I know you would."_

_I stared blankly at him. "What!? Me?"_

"_Yes. You," he replied with his teeth gritted together. "I know how you are, Bella."_

_I exhaled and looked at both of them in awe. "You guys are seriously not going to tell me…" I mused while staring at Edward's sheepish expression. He looked down at his lunch tray, trying really hard not to look me in the eye._

_I scoffed. "I'll find out soon enough," I warned as my eyes pinned on Edward. "I guess I will just have to…persuade Edward tell me."_

_Edward looked at me through his thick eyelashes, his green eyes pierced through mine. He gulped, as if he were afraid._

_I smiled wickedly and gave him a wink._

**xXxXxXx**

"Hey Edward," I whispered in his ear intimately.

He jumped and whirled around, looking flushed. He had been washing the dishes before I snuck up on him.

I grinned, _this will be easy_. If Jacob wouldn't tell me who he had a crush on, then I could obviously make Edward spill the secret.

The past couple of days have been hell. I would see Edward and Jacob secretly talking with hushed voices, obviously talking about Jacob's new crush. I don't see why Jake won't tell me; maybe he was getting revenge since _I_ didn't tell him about Edward and me. _Yes!_ That had to be it, Jacob wanted revenge.

Jacob and I have been friends for a really long time, and the fact that he told _Edward _personal things and not _me_…hurts a bit. But I wasn't going to let them know that.

I played with the hem of Edward's shirt. "I was thinking about going to a little cafe near downtown, and was wondering if you wanted to join me," I said sweetly.

Edward smiled, making my heart stop. _Poor kid doesn't know what's coming to him_. "I'd love to," he murmured as his arms wrapped around me. He leaned in to kiss me.

My lips brushed against his and then I slightly pulled away. His eyes were closed as he leaned closer to me, wanting more.

I took a step away. He blinked open his eyes, surprised that I pulled away. The corner of his lips went down.

"Oh, wait. Jacob called this morning, he wants you to go to his house to…_talk_," I lied. I faked a frown and snapped my fingers. "Well, I guess we can't go then."

Edward's grimace deepened, he looked disappointed. "I'm sure he'll understand if I cancel."

Poor guy, he was like a small child who just got his lollipop taken away. "It's alright," I murmured, my face mirroring his. "Besides… you and Jake need _guy time_, remember?"

Edward's expression changed. He finally realized what I was trying to get at. He sighed. "Bella, Jacob will tell you when he is ready."

I urgently placed my hand on his chest, and my other hand slid inside the back pocket of his jeans. "Just tell me who he likes," I pleaded, giving him the puppy dog face. If I wanted to know, I had to cut right to the chase.

Edward's heart beat quickened under my palm. "I promised, Bella," he simply stated.

I took a step away from him and crossed my arms over my chest.

I tried not letting my disappointment show. I could see he wasn't going to give in, which made me like him more for some odd reason. Edward was a good friend to Jacob; he made a promise to a good friend and he was not going to break it. That somehow made me feel all giddy inside.

Edward was genuinely good.

But I will still not give up. I will crack it out of him; even if it is the last thing I do.

xXxXxXx

It was ten. I knew Edward would be wondering why I wasn't in my room. I've been in the bathroom for a half an hour, just leaning against the door. I wondered if it was possible to die from boredom.

I wanted Edward to know how mad I was for him not telling me. I really wasn't upset at him; I just wanted him to think I was. Genius, right?

I yawned. I waited a couple of more minutes until I opened the bathroom door and trudged back to my room.

Just as I had predicted, Edward was laying on the bed, looking troubled. "Sorry I'm late," I announced, I made my tone sound like I wasn't sorry at all.

I made my way across the room and to the bed. I was putting my hair in a ponytail when Edward murmured, "It's alright."

I could see the curiously burning in his eyes. He wanted to know why I was late, I know he did. But he was too much of a gentleman to ask me. I'm glad. But I hope he didn't think I was having diarrhea or anything...

I slid under the covers and turned off the light on my nightstand. Edward spooned me as his breath tickled my neck.

I shivered, but not because I was cold.

"Is anything the matter, Bella?" Edward asked vulnerably. His voice was a whisper in the dark.

"No."

"You seem…_tense_," he added.

"I'm not."

He took a deep breath. _This isn't working_, I thought to myself. I have to persuade him to tell me who Jake likes. I bet I was the worst persuader in the world. I had to try something new. Something that would make him spill the secret to me.

I turned around in the bed so that I was facing him. My leg hitched around his waist. I scooted closer to him, closer than I usually did. He started breathing unevenly.

My lips found his in the darkness. His arm wrapped securely around me. I could feel his wild heart beat against my chest. He was simply adorable whenever we would kiss. He would always be flustered and blushing. Like this was his first kiss.

"Edward…" I mumbled intimately against his unyielding lips. "Would you keep secrets from me?"

"Of course not," he replied unevenly. It was obvious he wasn't in his right mind. He was disoriented.

He seemed really distracted; this was my shot to ask him. "Then tell me who Jacob likes…"

He hadn't seemed to be considering what he was saying. "Leah," he blurted almost incoherently.

My lips froze against his. "_Leah Clearwater_?!" I shouted disbelievingly.

Edward stiffened as he realized what he had just done. He moved away from me and his hands covered his face. "Bloody-"

"Leah Clearwater?" I asked again, my voice somehow calmer. Leah…Clearwater? This couldn't be happening. Jacob hates her. No – _loathes_ her! Why on Earth would he start liking her? I couldn't believe what Edward had told me. It could not be true. Jacob would only start liking Leah when Hell freezes over or when pigs fly.

"I can't believe you manipulated me!" He glared at me. He almost looked like he was _mad_ at _me. _

"Don't change the subject!" Edward growled as he got up from the bed. "I won't tell him you told me."

Edward paced around the room with his head down. I've never seen his eyes so wild before. He looked pretty sexy if you asked me. His hair was all over the place and his pajama pants were kind of riding down…

"Stop being so dramatic," I demanded, moving my gaze to his face. He scowled and ran his hands through his hair.

Edward bit his lip before he ordered, "Don't tell Jacob I told you."

"I won't," I promised again. I sighed before continuing. "Are you sure it's Leah?"

Edward nodded. I could see that he wasn't as upset anymore. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

I shrugged. "Jake hates her."

He looked confused. "Why would you say that?"

I sighed. It would take a lifetime to tell him of me and Jake's childhood. I was beginning to think that I didn't know Jacob very well. We've been friends for what seemed like forever…I thought I knew everything about him.

"Long story," I muttered.

Edward sighed and sat down next to me on the bed. "I'm sure Jacob has his reasons for liking her," he assured, trying to comfort me.

"I guess," I mumbled. "It just hurts that he didn't tell me."

He looked at me sympathetically. "He probably didn't know how to tell you…"

"He probably thought that I thought he was gay or something…" I mused. I covered my face with my hands. "I'm such a horrible friend." I finally realized how Jacob probably sees me. His annoying and not understanding friend who always makes fun of him. He couldn't come and talk to me. Couldn't confide in me like a true friend would.

I suddenly felt sick to my core.

Edward placed his arm over my shoulder. "No you're not, Bella," he cooed.

"Yes I am," I contradicted stubbornly.

"If it makes you feel any better…I think you're a bloody hell of a good kisser." I stared at him in utter shock. He bit his lip anxiously while he waited for my response. To his surprise I had busted out laughing.

He cracked a smile. "What?"

I shook my head and gave him a look saying, _you're a big goof_. "Nothing, thanks for _trying_."

We both laughed simultaneously. What Edward doesn't know, is that he actually _did _make me feel better.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: What's to be expected in the next couple of chapters:**

**Fluff**

**Fluff**

**More Fluff**

**Maybe drama**

**Jealously**

**You guys really need to realize that these characters are OOC. This is just fanfiction, don't take it too seriously. It is just a fun & silly fanfiction that will hopefully put a smile on your face (: I'm still young & still learning how to write. **

**Again, I'm sorry for not updating. My sister just got married & my house has been a mad house, with people running all over the place. **

**Thanks for everything! Please review (:**


	15. Beautifully Broken

**A/N: Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! You guys are amazing!!**

**I'm so glad my final exams are over. Now I can finally start relaxing! & of course, writing. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.**

**xXxXxXx**

**Last time on The Foreign Hottie**

"_It just hurts that he didn't tell me."_

_He looked at me sympathetically. "He probably didn't know how to tell you…"_

"_He probably thought that I thought he was gay or something…" I mused. I covered my face with my hands. "I'm such a horrible friend." I finally realized how Jacob probably sees me. His annoying and not understanding friend who always makes fun of him. He couldn't come and talk to me. Couldn't confide in me like a true friend would._

_I suddenly felt sick to my core._

_Edward placed his arm over my shoulder. "No you're not, Bella," he cooed._

"_Yes I am," I contradicted stubbornly._

"_If it makes you feel any better…I think you're a bloody hell of a good kisser." I stared at him in utter shock. He bit his lip anxiously while he waited for my response. To his surprise I had busted out laughing._

_He cracked a smile. "What?"_

_I shook my head and gave him a look saying, __you're a big goof__. "Nothing, thanks for __trying__."_

_We both laughed simultaneously. What Edward doesn't know, is that he actually __did __make me feel better._

**xXxXxXx**

"So," Edward explained. "Just remember to be cool today, alright?"

I snorted. "I can defiantly be cool," I assured smugly. I breezed inside the cafeteria, immediately searching for Jacob.

I made a promise to Edward that I would keep Jacob's crush a secret. I had to be a _good_ friend and wait for him to tell me. If I could have it my way, I would tackle Jake for not telling me to begin with. But Edward insisted that I behaved. It was like I was his pet or something.

I spotted Jacob at our usual lunch table, nibbling on his animal crackers. I practically ran to the table. "Hi, Jacob," I greeted a little too icily.

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder. "Cool, Bella."

I shrugged his arm away. As if to say_, back off, Edward_!

I heard Jacob mumble, "Hi." And then continue eating his stupid crackers. I sat on the cafeteria chair with a humph coming from me.

I wonder how long it will take for Jake to tell me. It's been more than a week. The wait was excruciating. Even though I already knew…it just killed me that Jacob didn't trust me.

I stared down at my lap as I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I glanced up and saw Mrs. Samson standing above me.

Edward and Jacob stared at Mrs. Samson skeptically.

I stood up and saw that there was a boy I had never seen before behind her. "Bella, I wanted to ask you a favor," Mrs. Samson informed with a broad smile. I could see a piece of spinach in her teeth and resisted the urge to cringe.

"Sure," I mumbled hesitantly. _I hope it wasn't to pick the spinach out of her teeth_…

She motioned the mysterious boy to me. "This is Alex. He's an exchange student from Brazil," she introduced.

Alex flashed a bright smile as he shook my hand. "Nice to meet you," I murmured kindly. His hand was warm & rough against mine.

"Likewise," he replied in perfect English.

Mrs. Samson continued, "Since you're so fantastic at making these foreign students welcomed, I thought it would be a good idea if you could show Alex around the school and introduce him to some people."

I nodded understandingly. "Of course," I assured. "I wouldn't mind at all."

"Great," she spat as she patted Alex's shoulder and walked away. Alex was extremely tall, maybe even taller than Edward. He had chocolaty brown hair and very light brown eyes. His eyes were like butterscotch.

"I'm Bella," I informed warmly, giving him my best welcoming smile. "You can sit with my friends if you want."

He nodded and sat down next to Jacob. "I'm Black," Jake said with a smug smile on his face, shaking his hand. "Jacob Black."

"Alex."

"And this is my friend, Edward. He's an exchange student from London," I introduced. I saw Edward's smile tightening a bit as I said the word, _friend_.

"It's nice to meet you," Alex told him. Edward didn't reply back; he just gave him a cold smile. I gaped at Edward for being such a jerk. I've never seen him act like this before; usually Edward is so kind and affectionate toward others.

I ignored Edward as I chatted with Alex. "So, Alex," I said. "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday," he answered.

I frowned. "You must be jet lagged," I guessed. Alex gave a slight shrug.

"Whose home are you staying at?" I probed curiously.

I heard Edward mumble something, but I didn't hear exactly what he said.

"Lauren…would you happen to know her?" I flinched. _Lauren_. I suddenly felt bad for Alex. Poor guy had to bare the wrath of Lauren every single morning.

"Where is she?" I questioned, wondering why _she_ wasn't showing Alex around. Not that I minded or anything, but it seemed like Edward sure did.

"She's in bed with a fever," he replied with a frown. "So, she couldn't come to school today."

Jacob snorted but tried to conceal it.

"But honestly," Alex murmured as his face got a little too close to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face. "I'm much happier that you're now showing me around."

I smiled nervously. _What the_-

I almost jumped out of my chair as a felt something very warm on my thigh. I looked down and saw Edward's hand casually lying there.

A shiver ran through my body. I stared at Edward with a dumbfounded expression.

Edward gave me one of those smiles that just said he was up to something mischievous. Alex apparently got the hint and backed away from me. I sensed Edward relax next to me.

It took me a while to finally realize that Edward was actually jealous. And it surprised me that I was actually _surprised _by that fact; if that makes any sense at all. I would never have guessed Edward would be the jealous type. I mean, don't get me wrong, I knew he trusted me like a good boyfriend. This was just too amusing to ignore.

I cast my eyes over to Jacob, to see if he saw what I saw. And indeed, he did. He scrutinized Edward's furious expression with a hint of amusement on his face.

Then I saw that Alex didn't have a lunch. I asked considerately, "Do you want some of my lunch?"

He grinned. "Thank you so much, Bella." He placed his hand on my shoulder and then glanced at Edward with an even broader smirk.

Edward's grip on my thigh tightened.

_Hmm_, I thought. _This should be interesting. _

xXxXxXx

You know those days when you can't get your damn locker to open? It just seems like it seriously hates your guts and wants you to die in hell? You seem to always get your locker open in times when it's not really that necessary? But when you're late and need to get your dang books, you just can't seem to open it? Yeah, well I was having one of those days.

I shook my lock with as much rage as a bull. I quickly tried the lock again, anxious to get to class. I had approximately five minutes to get my stuff and dash across the whole school to get to class. I cringed at the thought of Mr. Banner giving me another lecture on how being tardy can make me homeless, which I still think made absolutely no sense.

I practically kissed my locker as it opened with ease. I quickly stuffed my huge textbooks and notebook in my backpack and banged it shut. But as I was about to sprint down the hallway, I crashed into someone along the way.

I looked up in daze and saw that it was Alex. "O-oh," I said awkwardly, I cracked a tiny smile. "Hi, Alex."

He grinned. "Hey," he murmured. I bet he was trying to make his smile look sincere and all…but every time he smiled…it made me flinch for some odd reason. He had a really _creepy_ smile…like the kinds you would see a villain make before he would kill the good guy.

I really didn't have time to chat so I began walking around Alex- that is until he stopped me. While I tried to make a run for it, he blocked my way. "I really need to get to class. Or I'll be late," I warned with sincerity.

He scratched his head with a confused expression on his face. If it was _Edward_ doing that then it might have been cute. "Right, I just wanted to ask you something." I couldn't help but notice the accent he had was becoming more comprehensible.

"Shoot," I prompted, trying not to make my voice sound impatient.

He licked his lips. "Is that guy your boyfriend?" he asked timidly. He wouldn't meet my curious gaze I had on him.

I stiffened. I usually didn't like being asked such personal questions. Alex obviously saw Edward's hand on my thigh during lunch. Why would he even be asking me? It made me kind of worried that he was asking such a private question. He obviously wasn't that shy to ask me. And the way he was looking at me during lunch…it was obvious he was cocky as well.

"What guy?" I questioned skeptically, trying to play dumb; even though I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"That foreign exchange student with the really red hair," he responded patiently.

I pretended that the light bulb went off in my head. "_Oh_, Edward!"

He nodded in agreement. He waited for my response.

I froze as I considered my answer. Should I tell him Edward and I had a thing going on? We never really discussed our public relationship. I've always wanted to…but I was always too nervous. In people's eyes, it was pretty obvious we had a thing. But were we _boyfriend and girlfriend_?

I felt my face fall as I absorbed all of this. I certainly wanted to be Edward's girlfriend. But did he?

Alex caught the expression on my face before I could remove it. "Oh…" he mused with a strange voice. "I see."

I glared at him. "See what?" I hissed. My good girl faze toward him was defiantly gone.

He grinned mischievously. "You guys aren't even really dating," he stated smugly.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I was astounded by this stranger's bluntness. He barley knew anything about me and yet he was stating facts about my life. He was practically patronizing me. "You shouldn't assume-"

He interrupted, "But I can see it on your face." He still had the same amusement in his deep brown eyes. My blood boiled at his flippancy. "Don't deny it..."

He face leaned toward mine and his gaze bored into mine. I wanted so much to slap him. But that really wouldn't look good on my permanent record at the moment. My hand clenched; I wanted so badly to do something to him.

Instead I sighed stubbornly as I dodged around him to get to class, which I was now late to.

I got to class a minute late. Mr. Banner glared at me, his eyes warning me he would have a talk with me after class. I cringed and took my seat next to Edward.

My heart melted when I saw his innocent face. Alex's words repeated in my head, _"You guys aren't even really dating…"_ I wanted Edward to be mine. He looked at me curiously, wondering why I was late. I shook my head with a tight smile.

It doesn't even matter.

**xXxXxXx**

**O snap! There's so much drama! XD**

**You guys seriously have no idea how happy I am when I see you guys review! I especially love the ones that give me those little stories of while you guys are reading and like how you would bust out laughing during class or something. XD**

**You guys always make me laugh!**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! **

**(:**


	16. Losing Touch

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the spectacular reviews! I love you dudes and dudettes!**

**YA! I've reached three thousand reviews!! Thanks guys so much!!! :D**

**And for those who have been asking if Alex was going to rape Bella or something, LOL no! That won't happen, I don't do crazy stuff like that at all XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.**

**Note: Please don't steal this exact same plot line, LOL.**

**That's pretty lame. And please don't plagiarize it. **

**I've been getting that a lot of that lately.**

**xXxXxXx**

**Last time on The Foreign Hottie**

_My heart melted when I saw his innocent face. Alex's words repeated in my head, __"You guys aren't even really dating…"__ I wanted Edward to be mine. He looked at me curiously, wondering why I was late. I shook my head with a tight smile._

_It doesn't even matter._

**xXxXxXx**

The weather was getting a lot colder. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but I wasn't. On the plus side, I loved seeing Edward's cute nose get all pink from the bitter cold and his soft cheeks flush….

Oh, how great it would be for Edward to be my boyfriend. For him to be all mine. And how nice it would be if I belonged to him, and only him. I wanted everyone to know that we were an item. That we only had eyes for each other and no one else.

I wanted to show that scum bag Alex who was right. I wanted to prove him wrong. And then push him to the ground. I've never met a stranger who I've hated so much. I've only known him for a few weeks, and yet he was the biggest jerk I've ever known.

When Edward and I would talk, he would smirk at me with an evil glint in his brown eyes. I would try to ignore him and try not to look at him. Lauren was still sick in bed, and it shocked me that I actually wanted her to come back. Come back to take Alex and leave me the hell alone.

I trudged to school in my huge over sized coat and mittens. My nose was running as I walked into the school. The heated atmosphere hit me like a moving train, and I was glad I finally got inside.

Edward had come to school early for a foreign exchange meeting with the counselors. So today I was by myself.

The hallway was surprisingly empty as I got to my locker. I took off my coat and set it on the hook inside. Before I could unzip my backpack, someone placed their warm hands over my eyes.

I smiled in anticipated and yanked the hands away from my eyes gently. "Edward-" I shrieked and I whirled around. I jumped back into my locker as I realized it wasn't Edward…but Alex. "_What_ are you doing?!"

He grinned. "I wanted to surprise you." His brown floppy hair was hanging over his eyes.

I glared at him. "Just go away," I growled and turned to unzip my bag.

Alex came over to the next locker and leaned against it. He stared at me skeptically, with that same glint in his eyes. "Don't be so cold, Bella."

"Why won't you just leave me alone!?" I demanded as I stared right into his eyes. I didn't want to be near him anymore. He made me so uncomfortable that I wanted to run away, run away and jump into Edward's arms. So that he could protect me.

He eyes bored into mine. He shrugged. "I don't know…" he mused. "There's something about you that draws me to you…" He stared at me like I was a masterpiece painting. He scrutinized my features and my movements…like he was trying to figure me out.

This made me even more uncomfortable, even though my heart was beating rapidly. I wanted to tell him to stop staring at me. Or I wanted Edward to kick his ass. I preferred the second option.

"Y-You're weird!" I blurted out loudly as I slammed my locker and literally ran to find Edward.

xXxXxXx

I was out of breath as I reached Edward's locker. He was there taking his books out. I quickly rushed into his arms. "Hey," he said, startled by my sudden appearance.

He hugged me and I squeezed him back. "I missed you," I murmured against his neck.

He chuckled softly. "I did too…even though we saw each other just an hour ago." I looked up at his face which was looking down at me skeptically. Then I shoved my lips against his hungrily. I was still kind of shaky from the whole Alex situation.

Edward was reluctant at first. But then he kissed me back with the same intensity. His arms wrapped around me and I crushed myself against him. My mind was spinning with thoughts as we kissed. _Why won't you be my boyfriend, Edward?_ Edward seemed to notice my tenseness. He pulled away and asked gently, "Are you alright?"

I tried not to cry. _Just ask him Bella!_ I kissed his cheek. I have to tell him how I feel. "Edward-" And then we heard someone coming into the hallway.

Edward immediately pulled away from me. As if it was a crime that he was holding onto me…

I gaped at him as he looked sheepishly at the group of teachers that were walking and talking down the hallway.

My throat got clogged up as I finally knew for sure that Edward didn't want us to go public. He wanted our relationship to be private. He didn't want me as his girlfriend. This hurt more than I thought it would. The pain hit me like a basketball being thrown at my head...only worse.

It was like he was embarrassed to be with me. He was ashamed by me. I wasn't girlfriend worthy. I knew I wasn't good enough for him. I knew it from the beginning. And yet I let my feelings get this far.

I could feel the tears coming fast and I quickly muttered a "Bye."

Then ran.

xXxXxXx

The little tears came streaming down my face as I gulped the fountain water, hoping it would help my dried up throat. I rushed away from Edward, hoping he wouldn't see me like this.

"Bella…?" I heard an incredulous voice ask. I quickly looked up with blearily eyes and saw that it was Jacob. He took in my red puffy eyes, and running nose. He quickly ran to me so that he was right beside me. "What's wrong?" he asked concernedly. He looked genuinely worried for me as his eyebrows scrunched down.

I sniffed and I ran a hand through my straight hair. "It's complicated…" I muttered under my breath.

He snorted flippantly and then shrugged. "Nothing is too complicated for Jacob Black," he said defiantly.

"Someone's cocky," I mumbled with a sheepish grin. I straightened my back as I looked him in the eyes. It shocked me to see him so concerned for me. He really did care about me. I saw the same vulnerable kid who got attacked by a squirrel. The same kid who stuck up for me whenever I needed him. He's even the one who encouraged me to go with Edward.

He was my best friend.

Even if he didn't exactly feel the same way toward me. He was still my dearest and closest friend, but it still hurts knowing he doesn't trust me enough to tell me who he liked.

"It's…E-Edward," I confessed as the tears started forming again. The playfulness in Jacob's dark eyes turned soft as I explained to him what just had happened. I even told him about Alex and how he was such a jerk to me. It was sort of nice finally taking if off my chest. And even more comforting knowing Jacob wouldn't tell anyone, especially Edward.

"Don't listen to that creep," he comforted as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "He's a jealous creeper who has no life but to drool over you."

"What should he be jealous of? Edward and I aren't even dating…"

"Bella, I'm sure you guys are. You're blowing this way out of proportion."

I laughed darkly. "No. Believe me. You should have seen the expression he had when he pushed me away…"

He frowned and looked like he pitied me. "Maybe he's just doesn't feel comfortable making your relationship public," he offered weakly.

I cracked a smile. "Thanks. But I don't think so," I mumbled whiling trying not to cry even more.

He blinked and then said, "Why don't you just ask him…?"

I froze. I looked down at his curious face and murmured, "Because…"

His eyebrows rose as he waited patiently. "Because what?"

I laughed offhandedly. "Well, because!" This was absolutely absurd. It was quite obvious why I couldn't just_ ask _Edward. But if it was so obvious…then why couldn't I just say it?

Jacob smirked widely, but his eyes still tender. "Just ask him Bella."

And then he walked away.

xXxXxXx

My head had been filled with so many thoughts the past couple of days. I hadn't asked Edward, as Jacob wanted me to. I just couldn't. What was I going to ask anyway? "Um… hey Edward, why won't you be my boyfriend?"

Yeah. No.

I definitely did not want to sound desperate around him.

"Swan…" I heard a snidely voice say. I looked up from the research paper that I was typing in the computer lab. It was Lauren, apparently awoken from her sleepy grave.

"Lauren," I replied coldly. "I was hoping you had died and gone to hell."

She laughed, throwing her head back. Her shoulder length hair flew everywhere. "You are too funny, Swan. Really you should be a comedian."

I grimaced as I headed back to typing. "What do you want?" I hissed. I looked reluctantly around, hoping Alex wasn't with her by any chance. He wasn't. Thank gosh.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of _my_ Alex," she explained with the same smug tone. I snorted. "Alex is a real cutie, isn't he?"

_Yeah, if you like jerky jerks with no life whatsoever_.

"Yeah, sure," I muttered and tried tuning her out so I could work on my paper that was due first thing tomorrow morning. I couldn't deal with _another_ teacher giving me a lecture on how not turning in a paper on time could cause global warming. Yeah, don't ask.

"It's just _so_ annoying how he talks about you like, all the time though."

I stiffened. I swiveled around in my chair to look directly at her. "Why does he talk about me?"

_I was seriously ready to put a retraining order on that dude. _

She shrugged her tanned shoulder. "I have no clue," she answered, rolling her eyes. "You're not even interesting." Then she sighed dramatically. Did a little flip of her blond hair and walked away, her heels making an annoying clacking noise as she stomped away.

Bitch.

xXxXxXx

I dried my hair with my towel a little too violently. Every night Edward would come up and sleep with me. Like our normal tradition. Yet lately, I've been a little distant. It's just not the same anymore for me.

Every time our lips would touch…I would want him more and more. I wanted him as my boyfriend more than anything. And every time I would see him smile at me and look at me the way that made my heart just stop…I would think for a just little second…that he wanted me too.

In my dreams, he would easily kiss me without feeling embarrassed or meek. But those were just dreams. They weren't going to happen. Not in a million years.

I sighed as I waited for Edward to sneak up here. I got up from my bed and started looking for my hair brush. I rummaged through my drawer and my shelves but couldn't find it. Then I gazed at the nightstand. I trudged over to it and opened the drawer.

My eyes widened as I saw the dusty blue box….

The gift Edward had given me a couple of months ago. Back when I hated his guts. It was in the drawer where I had hid and forgot about it.

The little blue box...

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: O Snap! :O**

**I'll try to update soon, I promise! (:**

**Please review & tell me what you think will happen!**


	17. Knickers

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

**I know you guys hate that Edward and Bella are on the rocks…but it can't be perfect all the time. Don't worry, though! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.**

**xXxXxXx**

**Last time on The Foreign Hottie**

_Every time our lips would touch…I would want him more and more. I wanted him as my boyfriend more than anything. And every time I would see him smile at me and look at me the way that made my heart just stop…I would think for a just little second…that he wanted me too._

_In my dreams, he would easily kiss me without feeling embarrassed or meek. But those were just dreams. They weren't going to happen. Not in a million years._

_I sighed as I waited for Edward to sneak up here. I got up from my bed and started looking for my hair brush. I rummaged through my drawer and my shelves but couldn't find it. Then I gazed at the nightstand. I trudged over to it and opened the drawer._

_My eyes widened as I saw the dusty blue box…._

_The gift Edward had given me a couple of months ago. Back when I hated his guts. It was in the drawer where I had hid and forgot about it._

_The little blue box..._

**xXxXxXx**

I reached for the box with a shaky hand…

But just as I was about to grab for it, Edward knocked three times, which was his signal that he was here. I quickly stuffed the gift back in the drawer and slammed it shut. Then I ran over to open the door, hoping my disappointment wouldn't show.

By the time I reached the door, I was panting. And it wasn't because I was tired. I cracked open the door enough so that Edward could sneak in.

"Hey," he murmured in a hushed voice. He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, burying his head in my damp hair.

"Hi," I squeaked. I glanced at the drawer with the present inside. Inside the drawer…it seemed to _glow_. As if the sun was in it. My eyes bulged Then I heard something saying, "Come here, Bella! You know you want to open me…" It sounded like my own personal monster tempting me.

I shook my head and shut my eyes. _Just my imagination_…I repeated over and over again in my mind. I squinted one eye open; it was all gone. The inner glow and the scary voices. I sighed in relief. Thank goodness. I must really be going crazy.

I felt Edward's lips at my ear as he pulled me tighter. But I wasn't in the mood whatsoever. The little blue box in the drawer was still very distracting.

"Shall we sleep?" Edward whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I nodded numbly and then wobbled my way over to the bed. Edward shut the small lamp light and cuddled next to me. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes…hoping sleep would overcome me soon. But Edward rubbed my shoulders and my arms, which only made me more awake.

Maybe when Edward falls asleep….I could quickly grab the box and _just_ peek inside. I don't even have to fully open it; just open the lid a tiny bit…

No. I couldn't possibly. It was way too risky.

I frowned in the dark. _I'll just have to wait and open it tomorrow,_ I grumbled in my head.

"Bella…" Edward's voice murmured, breaking the loud silence.

"Hmm?" There was silence. I could only hear the crickets playing their music outside...

He seemed nervous as he moved to make himself more comfortable. "You would tell me if that Alex chap…_said_ something to you…right?"

I froze, my lips suddenly turning dry. "What do you mean by _said_?"

He shrugged next to me. "I don't know..." There was an awkward pause. "Has he ever intentionally _suggested_ anything toward you?"

I was genuinely confused now. I had no idea what Edward had been talking about. He was beating around the bush and talking in riddles! "Edward! Just spit it out," I demanded impatiently.

He sighed in defeat. "Does he fancy you?"

I bit my lip anxiously. It took me approximately two seconds to think of a reasonable answer. "No," I lied.

"Are you positive?" He didn't seem to believe me.

"Yes."

"You would tell me if he did…right?"

"Yes."

He sighed in relief and held me tighter. "Sleep well, Bella."

Yeah, not likely.

xXxXxXx

I woke up from the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I groggily turned off the disturbing piece of junk. I groaned and looked over my shoulder to see if Edward had already left. And of course, he had.

Then I suddenly gasped and jumped out of bed to open Edward's present. I greedily whipped open the nightstand drawer and gaped at what I saw…

Which was nothing... it was _nothing_. Absolutely nothing!

The box…it was gone. I know for a fact I had left it there last night. I rummaged through the drawer more to make sure it was in there. And it wasn't. I licked my dried up lips and anxiously looked around the room, hoping to find it.

I sighed worriedly and felt like I was about to vomit. _Where had it gone_? It couldn't have just miraculously vanished.

Someone knocked on my door, causing me to slightly jump. "Who is it?"

Edward's head popped up from behind the door, his bronze messy hair all over his head. "You ready for school?"

I nodded weakly. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

He scrutinized my feature. "Are you alright? You look a bit pale…"

My palm slapped against my cheek. "Am I?" I croaked nervously. My gaze was steady on his green eyes as I tried to figure him out. _Had Edward taken my gift..?_ But, why would he do such a thing? He gave it to me, as a _gift_. Why would he want it back? My curiously flared even more than it did before. What was so important in the box that he had to take it? That's if _Edward_ had taken it and not someone else.

He nodded, his eyes blazing through mine curiously. "Is anything wrong?"

I shook my head with a tight smile. But in reality there were many, many things wrong.

xXxXxXx

I dragged myself out of the car and toward school with Edward contently at my side. I've stopped day dreaming about what it would be like if Edward was my boyfriend. I try not to think of how it would feel if we held hands in front of the whole school…and not be afraid to show how alive and great we were together. I had to stop fantasizing and think realistically.

"Bella! Edward!"

Edward and I whirled around to see flushed Jacob running toward us. His hair was out of place and he was panting like crazy. "What's wrong Jacob?" Edward asked concernedly.

"Did another squirrel attack you?" I questioned with a huge smirk.

Jake glared at me. "_No_. Something much worse..."

"A coyote?"

"A swarm of bees?"

Jacob waved his arms around for us to stop talking. "No! It has nothing to do with animals attacking me!" I snorted. "Look up there!" We looked up to where Jake was pointing to, which was the school's flag pole.

My eyes squinted as I assumed I would see a flying squirrel or something. I heard Edward gasp. "Jacob, are those your…_knickers_?"

"They are dude boxers! Not knickers!"

Edward shrugged.

My eyes widened as I saw a pair of blue checkered boxer shorts waving in the wind on the flag pole. The second I saw them hanging there I busted out laughing.

Jake grimaced at me. "This is no laughing matter, Isabella!"

I clenched my stomach and shook my head, disagreeing with him. "How did your underwear get up there?!" I asked, incredulous. I was on a high from laughing too much.

His face reddened as his eyes darted away from mine. Ouch, my stomach was starting to hurt… What I couldn't fathom was how could someone just _take_ Jacob's underwear? Especially since he was wearing them…

I laughed harder at the thought.

Edward's eyes broadened. "Did someone do this to you?"

I abruptly stopped laughing then. My back straightened as I looked right into Jake's sheepish eyes. I grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt and made him look at me. "Jacob Black, you better tell me who did this to you," I demanded with strict authority.

I realized then that this wasn't some innocent action. Did a couple of jerks think they could just go and do this stupid prank on Jake?! As if he needed anymore bullying.

"I can fight my own battles, Bella," he said firmly.

I snickered. "Of course you can. Now tell me who did it." He seemed to be giving in, thank God. Right when I realized someone had pulled a stupid prank on Jake, I had to know who. So I could go and kick their filthy little asses and then dump them in a blender and-

"Calm down, Bella. You're practically choking him to death," Edward informed me as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Opps, sorry," I said, my grip letting go of Jake. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "Jacob, you need to tell me who did this. Right this instant." Jacob could be annoying…yes. He could be weird…yes. Heck, he even could be the dumbest person alive, but he was still my best friend. And if anyone should take his underwear and hick them up the flag pole, then that person should be _me_.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a couple of sophomore-looking boys snickering and giggling with their friends. They were looking right at us and pointing at Jake.

I gestured to the group of immature boys. "Are those them?"

Jacob turned to see who I was talking about. He nodded in defeat and sighed.

I stomped over to where the sophomore boys snickered and teased, with Edward and Jacob right behind me. "Hey boys," I called furiously. I pointed up at Jacob's knickers blowing from the pole. "Did you guys do that?"

Their faces paled when they saw me. The boy with the brown greasy hair muttered, "Dudes, she's a junior!"

"And pretty hot," the blonde squealed. The rest of the flock chuckled.

I gagged. "Whatever. Just listen, leave my friend alone," I demanded with venom. There must have been at least five or six kids, but I couldn't care less.

"Oh, friend? Jacob's finally got himself a girlfriend," the blonde snickered.

"Hey," Edward chimed in and stepped in front of me. "Why don't we just forget this ever happened and get Jacob's knickers from that pole, alright?"

I admired Edward's braveness and the way he was so mature about the whole situation. _If only_…

Another one of the boys snorted. "Knickers?! Where are you from? Pluto?!?"

"Hey!" I stormed closer to the boy who had made such an ignorant remark toward Edward. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"What is yours, princess?" he spat back. His face got a little too close to mine. I could feel his hot icky breath on my face. I realized that this boy was much taller and broader than the other little sophomores. It almost seemed like he was about to…_hit me_. I was suddenly scared, but my feet were stuck to the ground and I couldn't move away.

I felt Edward's cool arm pull me away. "Get the hell away from my girlfriend," he growled and towered over the immature boy.

The boy backed off and mumbled something unintelligent under his breath.

I gaped at Edward's tone. Never once had I seen him so…_mean_. _I _almost was afraid of him. With the way his eyes burned and his sharp tone hissed at the boy, it seemed like he wanted to harm him in a way. Even though I knew for a fact Edward wasn't like that.

And then out of nowhere, it hit me! I was so occupied by Edward's ravenous behavior…that I missed it. It hit me like a fast going Frisbee soaring through the air and jabbing me right in the head! Edward called me his…_girlfriend_. And in front of our classmates no less!

I froze as I digested this new information. So...if he called me his girlfriend in public…then that MUST mean we're an actual couple?! I was freaking out this whole time for no reason…? We actually were a couple to begin with…and I made such a big deal out of nothing. Absolutely nothing. My breathing started to come out ragged and disordered and I saw the clouds above me start to turn green.

My head suddenly felt very hollow inside.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: Well there you have it!  
**

**I don't really feel so satisfied with this chapter, but I'm hoping that the next chapters will be amazing! (:  
**

**Love you guys, thanks for reading! & please review!**


	18. Pimple aka Planet

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! :D**

**I know you guys are upset about not knowing what Edward got Bella.**

**But you WILL find out one of these days, I promise!**

**I am sorry for not updating, I really still do write this story on my free time.**

**I made the badminton team at my school and have been really busy with that D:**

**Summer is coming up and I hope to write & update more! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**xXxXxXx**

**Last time on The Foreign Hottie**

"_Hey," Edward chimed in and stepped in front of me. "Why don't we just forget this ever happened and get Jacob's knickers from that pole, alright?"_

_I admired Edward's braveness and the way he was so mature about the whole situation. __If only__…_

_Another one of the boys snorted. "Knickers?! Where are you from? Pluto?!?"_

"_Hey!" I stormed closer to the boy who had made such an ignorant remark toward Edward. "What the hell is your problem?!"_

"_What is yours, princess?" he spat back. His face got a little too close to mine. I could feel his hot icky breath on my face. I realized that this boy was much taller and broader than the other little sophomores. It almost seemed like he was about to…__hit me__. I was suddenly scared, but my feet were stuck to the ground and I couldn't move away._

_I felt Edward's cool arm pull me away. "Get the hell away from my girlfriend," he growled and towered over the immature boy._

_The boy backed off and mumbled something unintelligent under his breath._

_I gaped at Edward's tone. Never once had I seen him so…__mean__. __I __almost was afraid of him. With the way his eyes burned and his sharp tone hissed at the boy, it seemed like he wanted to harm him in a way. Even though I knew for a fact Edward wasn't like that._

_And then out of nowhere, it hit me! I was so occupied by Edward's ravenous behavior…that I missed it. It hit me like a fast going Frisbee soaring through the air and jabbing me right in the head! Edward called me his…_girlfriend_. And in front of our classmates no less!_

_I froze as I digested this new information. So...if he called me his girlfriend in public…then that MUST mean we're an actual couple?! I was freaking out this whole time for no reason…? We actually were a couple to begin with…and I made such a big deal out of nothing. Absolutely nothing. My breathing started to come out ragged and disordered and I saw the clouds above me start to turn green._

_My head suddenly felt very hollow inside._

**xXxXxXx**

I felt like I was in one of those Dr. Seuss books. There were pink little birdies flying over my head. And the sky was an odd green color. It was a weird shade of green….almost exactly like the color of Edward's eyes. Except Edward's eyes didn't have pink little birds soaring in them.

My eyes squinted opened and suddenly closed again by the sudden burst of light. I groaned unconsciously and suddenly realized I was laying on something cold and bumpy.

"I think she's alive…"

"Bella, love, can you hear me?" I heard Edward's melodic voice ask anxiously.

I opened my eyes for the second time and saw Edward's worried eyes blazing through mine. I blinked a couple of times and noticed that I was in the nurse's office. Jacob was behind Edward, with his eyes wide. But he didn't look too worried.

Realization finally hit me.

"Edward," I croaked, "Can you please get the nurse for me?"

He nodded obediently and then rushed out of the little warm room. My eyes were fixed on Jacob's nonchalant gaze. "So," he began flippantly. "Why did you faint?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's weird. I felt lightheaded and…"

He ignored my concerns. "And didn't Edward call you his _girlfriend_? Weren't you freaking out about that a while ago? When really you were just being a dumb-ass the whole time and panicking for absolutely no reason whatsoever?"

His coal-black eyes bored into mine innocently.

I stared dumbfounded at Jake. He was acting as if this was just some walk in the park. I have been freaking about this the past couple of weeks and he calls me a dumb-ass?!? Where was he when I needed him? Now he laughs in my face, as if I deserved it. "You're hilarious, Jacob," I sneered sarcastically.

I tried standing up and getting off of the nurse's plastic bed thingy that scared the hell out of me. The paper crunched as I got up. Right when I did, Edward came sprawling back in, with the nurse at his side. "Hi," I said brightly to her. "I think I'm ready to get to class."

Edward frowned. "Bella, you fainted," he stated.

"Yes, and I am perfectly fine," I replied stubbornly. I looked over Edward's shoulder and saw Jacob yawning. "Hey, what happened with those boys? Did you get your underwear back?" I desperately wanted to change the subject.

Jacob reddened and nodded sheepishly. "Thanks to Edward, they took it down from the flag pole."

I resisted the urge to laugh.

xXxXxXx

So I guess Jacob was right after all. I really was a dumb-ass for overreacting and blowing things out of proportion. As much as a hated being humiliated in front of Jake, I was even happier with the fact that Edward and I were an actual couple. _An actual couple_, I kept repeating in my head.

Things seemed to be going my way until morning came along…

I woke up feeling fresh and pumped for school until I saw myself in the mirror. Everything was fine at first, my usually straight, brown hair was all over the place and my eyes looked dull as usual. My pale skin was flushed from sleeping. I was always very giddy these days with Edward officially being my boyfriend. It definitely showed on my face.

I was smiling up until the point I saw something huge and red on my forehead.

I gasped and touched the swelled up zit. Is that even real? I tried wiping it away, hoping it would just be magic marker or something. Edward can not see me like this. This pimple is the size of a planet! It doesn't even look healthy! Should I call 911 or something?! Edward can not see this! What if it bursts and I die!? Edward can not see me! Did I mention that if Edward sees me like this I will forever be humiliated?

I started hyperventilating as I searched through my drawers, hoping to find some kind of cover up makeup. Now I really regretted going with Renée to the _MakeUP R US_ store.

A hat! Brilliant! I will just have to wear a hat to cover this sucker up. I rummaged through my closet until I found a decent looking hat that covered part of my forehead.

"This should do," I murmured as I placed the purple, obnoxious hat on my head. It managed to cover the huge zit, but still looked ridiculous on me. The hat was way too big and it looked like it came from the 70's. I sighed. It is either this or the pimple. I picked the hat.

I got ready and sprinted downstairs to eat breakfast. Edward was already taking out our pop tarts from the oven.

His eyes widened at my hat. "Um, nice hat," he complemented hesitantly.

"Thanks!" I said a little too brightly. "Isn't it just fantastic?" I adjusted the hat a bit, hoping my zit was not showing.

"Mmhmm," he murmured as he stared skeptically at it, as if it was an alien or something.

"It is just a hat, Edward," I assured. "It isn't going to bite you or anything."

His brows scrunched together. "I know, but…eh…I guess you're right. I don't care what you wear. You still look utterly beautiful." I blushed. I really did have the best_ boyfriend_ in the world. Boyfriend...boyfriend...boyfriend. La la la!

His mouth pressed against mine gently as my stomach filled with butterflies. I stood on the tip of my toes to make the kiss more intimate. I pressed against him as my hand ran through his silky hair. Chills shot through me like lightning; I was simply in heaven.

Bursts of lights went off as my eyes closed. I saw a black sky filled with vivid colors of fireworks and light. I felt whole for once. And the best part was that I was kissing _my_ boyfriend.

Then, I started to do something we haven't done before. My tongue traced Edward's soft lower lip and then-

I felt Edward's hand creep up my back. His hand swiftly and gently took off my hat. I pushed him away. Before he could even open his eyes, I quickly turned around and retrieved the hat.

He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. "Why won't you take off that hat, Bella?" He stared down at me skeptically.

I smiled. "Because I like this hat," I lied and quickly took his hand in mine, disappointed that the kiss had to end. "We're going to be late."

xXxXxXx

"Jake, I see you have your boxers on today," I teased as I saw Jacob near his locker.

"Ha-ha, Bella," he muttered and then his eyes adverted to my hat. "Is there some ugly hat convention you have to go to or something?"

I grimaced, touching my hat. "Nothing is wrong with this hat." Which wasn't a lie; it _was _hiding my gigantic zit from the whole world. This hat practically saved my life! Do you know what could have happened if someone saw my zit/planet? People would scream and run for their lives. There would be traffic, accidents, fires, and babies crying. This hat is practically saving the world and all Jacob could do was laugh.

"Why is it so big…?" He mused incredulously.

"Big hats are the new fashion," I defended sheepishly.

"Of course they are," he mumbled and shook his head. He looked over my shoulder, and his eyes turned angry. "Look who's coming."

I was afraid to turn my head.

"Bella!" I flinched at Alex's voice. I felt his icy hand go to my shoulder. "Long time no see. You ignoring me?"

I faked a smile. "Now, why would I ever do that?" I still loathed the new foreign exchange student, Alex. He was a pain in the butt and wouldn't leave me alone. He insisted that Edward and I weren't really dating and I actually believed him. I think most girls would have actually liked the fact that a complete creeper was watching their every move, but not me.

It's not very fun seeing a complete stranger wink at you every ten minutes.

He shrugged. "Guess what?"

"I don't want to know." I shrugged his hand off my shoulder.

"Lauren is having a pool party and-"

Jake interrupted, "In the middle of winter?"

Alex sighed. "It's an indoor pool party at Lauren's house."

Jake's brows went way up. "Why am I not surprised?"

I laughed and noticed that Alex was staring at me weirdly. "What?" I snapped harshly.

He winked. "Nice hat." I suppressed a gag. "So are you guys coming or what?" I wasn't planning on attending, so I didn't respond right away.

"When is it?" Jacob asked, sounding monotone. He actually didn't seem to care at all.

"Saturday."

"I can't," I lied right away. "My hamster died and I have to bury it…"

"Clever," Jacob muttered under his breath.

Alex scrutinized my red face. "Your hamster…? Can't you just bury him another time?"

"Then he'll rot!" Jacob barked dramatically. "God, Alex. Don't you know anything about hamsters?!"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I guess you could pretty much tell that I really didn't have a dead hamster. I wouldn't be caught dead at one of Lauren's marvelous parties that everyone always dies to go to. She usually had one every season and every time it would be some extravagant theme or a crazy band that performed there.

I've know Lauren since junior high school, and not once did she ever invite me. So it came to a sudden shock to me when I found out I was now invited. Somehow, I hoped Alex didn't have anything to do with that.

And the thought of wearing anything _remotely_ close to a swimming suit near Alex, practically made me hurl.

Alex shrugged and then leaned in toward me.

I took a step back.

"I really hope you'll be able to make it…" He whispered seductively in my ear.

I cringed as his hot breath tickled my ear. _Ew_.

Jacob watched Alex in disgust as he walked away. "Woah, now _that_ guy is creepy."

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: I was planning on writing more on this chapter, but i haven't updated in forever and I thought I should.**

**Thanks for being so supportive guys! Please review! (:**

**Anyway...  
**

**I'm devastated to hear the loss of Stephanie (Daddy's Little Cannibal) She was a wonderful writer who could always make us laugh and cry with her beautiful stories. It's sad to see a dear Twilighter leave so abruptly. Rest in Peace Stephanie, you will always be remembered.**


	19. Tears & RingTones

**A/N: Hey everyone! (:**

**Thanks for reviewing!!! You guys make me so happy!**

**Finals are over and I'm so excited for summer break!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Tears & RingTones**

**xXxXxXx**

**Last time on The Foreign Hottie**

"_Why won't you take off that hat, Bella?" He stared down at me skeptically._

_I smiled. "Because I like this hat," I lied and quickly took his hand in mine, disappointed that the kiss had to end. "We're going to be late."_

_xXxXxXx_

_And the thought of wearing anything __remotely__ close to a swimming suit near Alex, practically made me hurl._

_Alex shrugged and then leaned in toward me._

_I took a step back._

"_I really hope you'll be able to make it…" He whispered seductively in my ear._

_I cringed as his hot breath tickled my ear. __Ew__._

_Jacob watched Alex in disgust as he walked away. "Woah, now __that__ guy is creepy."_

**xXxXxXx**

I groaned. How did I even end up here? At Lauren's party? I wanted to be _alone_ with Edward, not with these people who hated me. I felt naked in my navy blue tankini. Even with my white shirt and black shorts on. I wanted to go hide under a huge rock. And on top of all that mess, I still had that huge pimple on my forehead. But this time, I covered it up with a silky scarf.

I gaped at Lauren's basement. She had a huge pool the size of my backyard and a jacuzzi. She had a huge bar with a bartender serving kiddy cocktails, soda, and appetizers. The lights were dim and the latest music was blaring through the speakers. The fake palm trees everywhere made it seem like we were in the Bahamas.

There were teens dancing everywhere, in the pool and around it. Everyone was talking and eating, seeming to have a fun time.

Now I can see why her parties were the best.

"Remind me again why we are here?" I growled to Jacob.

He shrugged, popping a crab puff in his mouth. "I came for the food."

I sighed as I searched for Edward in the crowd. He was talking to one of his friends from class. Edward was wearing a plain white t-shirt and his swimming trunks. And I'm probably speaking on behalf of the whole school, but he looked pretty darn hot.

And he was all mine.

I smiled to myself. "What is that smile for?" I heard a snide voice ask. _Lauren_, I growled inside my head. I ignored her as I continued to admire Edward. "You're not checking Edward out, are you?"

My head snapped to glare at her. "And what would be wrong with that? He_ is_ my boyfriend."

She sniffed. "Oh. I was hoping that was just a rumor." She laughed her evil laugh. I flinched but continued to ignore her. Lauren wore a skimpy pink bikini that clung to her tanned body. Her blond hair was in a side ponytail. This was her _pool _party and yet she was still dry. "You know, you should be lucky you're even here."

"I feel like I'm on cloud seven," I sneered sarcastically.

She placed her manicured hands on her bare hips. "I'm serious, Swan. The only reason you're here is because of Alex."

I cringed at _his_ voice. "Don't remind me," I muttered. I wonder where that little demon was. Probably lurking behind a palm tree and scoping me out. I looked around cautiously.

"Where did you even get that tankini from anyway, Wal-Mart?" She barked a laugh, as if she was so proud of her joke.

I rolled my eyes as I picked up a coke from one of the walking bartenders. "Where did you get yours from, Sluts R US?"

She grimaced as she stomped away. _Thank God_ _she left_. I was starting to get a headache.

"You came!" Opps, I spoke too soon. That headache was starting to come back. "I'm so glad!" Alex acted like a fat boy getting a huge chocolate bar.

I smiled hesitantly. "Yeah, I came."

"You having a fun time?"

"A blast." _Where was Edward when I needed him_? I felt extremely uncomfortable talking with Alex. Not only was I alone, but I was practically wearing nothing. I felt his eyes on me as I tried to avoid his creepy gaze.

Answering my prayer, I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist. I sighed in relief. "Alex," Edward grumbled. "Nice seeing you again." It could've fooled me.

Alex glared at Edward. He nodded stiffly. "Yeah, Bella was just telling me how much fun she was having. I didn't know you were coming too?"

Edward smiled coldly. "Wherever my girlfriend goes, I go."

He said, _girlfriend_, again. I smiled proudly. "Woah, _girlfriend_? I didn't see that coming," Alex snorted obnoxiously. "But Edward, aren't you leaving next spring?" Alex's eyebrows went way up.

I felt Edward freeze at my side. I did the same. My heart raced and Edward's hand suddenly felt cold against my skin. I looked up at his pale face. He was expressionless, absolutely still. I didn't like that look… at all.

Was he scared too? Of leaving? Of saying goodbye? The thought really hadn't occurred to me. I was too busy enjoying the moments I had with him. Did he _want _to leave? Did he miss his family? The thought made me sick. It was already winter, and time was going by so fast. A bit too fast.

None of us said anything. The only noise was the loud music and the chatting of people around us, which was now being drowned out by my thinking.

Jacob broke the silence as he came up behind us. "Oh my god you guys, they have sushi here!" None of us said anything. Edward kept staring at his feet. I glared at Alex while he kept smirking as if he were the devil. Jacob's grin immediately went down when he saw our expressions. "Oh. Eh, I'm just going to go get some then…"

Jacob vanished and I fled from Edward's side immediately, trying to find the nearest bathroom.

I ended up against a wall, out of the pool area. My legs felt weak and fragile. I ripped off my pathetic scarf, not caring about my zit. Now that I think about it, I was being over dramatic about the whole thing. Nothing else seemed to matter but this. My throat was clogged up and dry. I felt like I was about to collapse. No one was around me, thank gosh. I didn't want anyone seeing me in this state. Why was I acting like this? Why am I being so weak?

_He's just a boy, _the noble side of me sneered. _  
_

It's only a crush. It can't be anything more…right? I knew he was bound to leave at one point. I've always known…and yet I was acting this way.

But I knew I couldn't hide the truth. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay with me forever. I didn't want this to end, and yet I tried to be oblivious to it.

Why did he have to leave? And more importantly...why was I reacting in this way? I should not be this way. I'm strong and independent. I don't need a boy to complete me...right?

Unfortunately, I felt the tears coming hot and fast.

xXxXxXx

I can't stomach the thought of that night. Every time I think of how I ran away crying to get away from everyone. How Edward was so quiet with me when we were going back home. He didn't even come to my room that night…not even to give me a goodnight kiss. He just said a couple of meaningless words and went downstairs to his little bed. I can't stomach anything lately.

I needed to know why he was behaving this way. Why he didn't say a word to me lately. Was he missing home… or going to miss me when he left? Was he trying to find a way for us to be together? Did he even care about us… about our brand new relationship?

God knows, Edward wouldn't tell me anything.

"Are you sure you're alright…?" I would ask weakly, my hand grazing his arm.

He would slightly flinch from my touch. "Yes, I'm fine." He would force a smile.

That's how it usually went when I tried helping or trying to break his barrier. Nothing worked, and we haven't kissed in over a week. It wasn't until one random day while we were quietly washing the dishes after dinner, Edward broke the silence.

"Would you like to go to the movies tonight?"

I couldn't stop the sudden gasp from escaping my mouth. "Uh," I mumbled, locking in my jaw. I gave the smallest of nods.

And that was pretty much it. Things slowly went back to normal. As if that awkward stage between us never happened. As if that pool party at Lauren's house was just some random uneventful evening.

I would be more skeptical if it wasn't for the fact that things were piecing back together again. Why not live in the moment, right? At least, that's what I was trying to tell myself. Why should I grill Edward into telling me why he was acting like a complete zombie the past couple of weeks? It didn't matter to me. I wanted my normal Edward back and that's what I got.

No questions asked.

xXxXxXx

School ended when December 16th came. Finals never were hard as everyone sought them out to be. Everything went by in a flash, which scared me, the most. It seemed like just yesterday I was baby sitting an 18-year-old British boy. And now it was already Christmas, and it only felt like I had my eyes closed for a second.

I somehow ended up at the local mall shopping for Christmas presents. I normally would only get gifts for three people: Jacob, mom & dad. But now that Edward was here, I had another person to shop for.

I got Charlie a book on etiquette and manners. It may sound a bit rude buying your dad a book on how to be polite, but for me it was a blessing to have found it at Borders. Renée got a new cooking book to add to her collection. Don't ask why I like books so much, I just do. Books were always great gifts to give. Simple and perfect.

I saw the perfect gift for Jacob as I went into this dark grungy store at the end of the mall.

A stuffed squirrel.

It wasn't too small, like a stuffed animal. It was a reddish brown color. Its fur was rough and stiff. I smiled at the little soft creature that even almost _looked_ like Jacob.

xXxXxXx

"Bella, you really need a new phone," Jacob muttered as he played with my worn cell.

I groaned. "I don't mind," I admitted, throwing the tattered Christmas gift rapping in the garbage.

It was almost ten in the morning. Everyone had already opened their presents. I got tons of new books which made me very excited as usual. I didn't know which one to read first, maybe the one about zombies. Anyway, Jacob was lounging on the loveseat while I cleaned up. Edward was snoozing on the next couch, looking adorable.

He was wearing flannel candy cane pajamas and his chest was slowly moving up and down as he slept peacefully. I've never seen anything so enticing in my life. I guess he stayed up pretty late last night for some odd reason.

I gave Edward the lamest gift to give to a boyfriend: a pair of mittens. Yeah I know what you're thinking, why am I so lame? Honestly, I didn't know what to get Edward. It was surprisingly more difficult than I thought it would be.

I felt even guiltier as I saw what Edward had made for me. It was a key necklace. He made everything from scratch. It was a long gold chain with an antique looking key hanging from it. It looked vintage and beautiful.

It was now around my neck. I promised myself I would never take it off. Unless a thug threatened to kill me if I didn't take it if…then I would. But hopefully that will never happen.

"OH MY GOD," Jacob screeched. I jumped from his loud voice and Edward didn't move an inch. Gosh, he was such a deep sleeper. "Bells, did you know you have a recorder on here?" He pointed to my phone.

I shrugged. "Really?" I muttered, uninterested.

"Yeah!" He laughs. "I'm going to say something really funny."

I rolled my eyes. "Jacob, don't you have anything else better-"

"SHH!" he interrupted. He pressed a button on the phone and began talking in a creepy deep voice. "Hello, my name is Bella. I'm a sexy beast; I'm going to pick up the phone…right….NOW!" He shook with laughter as he saved the audio. "Man that is epic. Best ring tone ever!"

I reddened. "You better not set that as my ring tone!"

Jacob snorted. "Bella, I'm funny but not cruel." He snapped the phone shut as he stood up. "I better get home, rents are probably wondering where I am." Jake picked up his stuffed squirrel and his other gifts and then walked out the door.

I continued to tidy up the living room, still laughing about my wacky best friend.

xXxXxXx

U.S. History: one of the most excruciating classes to go through. We have to listen to Mr. Ziggman's nasal voice for fifty minutes non-stop. Even Edward can't stand him which is rare since he "respects" every teacher.

Mr. Ziggman was a sixty something year old teacher who could have retired ages ago but wanted to stay because he couldn't leave his beloved Forks High. Cheesy, I know. Jake and I have this theory that he secretly is in love with the secretary, that's why he won't leave.

Anyway, today we were taking one of his _special_ pop quizzes and the room was deadly quiet. I sighed as I stared at the blank sheet of paper in front of me. My mind blanked as usual when I took quizzes and tests.

I was just about to write something down when I heard a strange noise coming from my backpack.

"Hello, my name is Bella. I'm a sexy beast; I'm going to pick up the phone…right….NOW!"

I froze as my eyes widened and my pulse quickened. Everyone looked up, including Edward. Why was I hearing Jacob's creepy voice in the middle of history class?!

"Hello, my name is Bella. I'm a sexy beast; I'm going to pick up the phone…right….NOW!"

Oh. My. God. You have got to be kidding me! Was that _my _phone!? And why was that my ring tone?! I felt my ears and face turn bright red as I continued to freeze, hoping it would stop ringing soon.

A couple of guys in the back busted out laughing, muttering inappropriate words. And a couple of girls snorted as they rolled their eyes. Edward's eyes widened and a tiny smile crept on his face as he looked at me in shock.

Jeez, how could this happen to me!? Even Edward was amused. It finally stopped ringing and I felt a wave of relief crash over me.

Mr. Ziggman coughed loudly. "Ms. Swan. You know you shouldn't have phones on during class." He pointed to the door. "Principal's office right now. I'm sure you're smart enough to know where that is."

I grabbed my backpack and dashed out the door without looking back.

Once I was far from the classroom I searched for my phone with shaky hands, still shocked from what happened.

I wanted to know who had called me. No one ever called me during school. I flipped opened the phone and saw that I had a new text message.

**Bells, meet me at mucky water fountain ASAP. I have something to tell you.**

It was from Jake.

My body shook with fury. I snapped my phone shut more urgently then necessary. I stomped over to the water fountain that was only a couple of hallways away.

Jacob Black was dead.

**A/N: How embarrassing! XD**

**Hehe, I hoped you guys liked this chapter. **

**Any Percy Jackson fans out there!?!? If yes, then check out my new live journal website dedicated to Percy Jackson: ****.com/cabinthree/**

**Please Review! Thanks for everything!**


	20. Hello Ding Dong

**A/N: Hai (:**

**Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**& thanks to all the people who are still reading this story, **

**even though I have not updated in forever.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**xXxXxXx**

**Last time on The Foreign Hottie:**

"_Hello, my name is Bella. I'm a sexy beast; I'm going to pick up the phone…right….NOW!"_

_Oh. My. God. You have got to be kidding me! Was that __my __phone!? And why was that my ring tone?! I felt my ears and face turn bright red as I continued to freeze, hoping it would stop ringing soon._

_A couple of guys in the back busted out laughing, muttering inappropriate words. And a couple of girls snorted as they rolled their eyes. Edward's eyes widened and a tiny smile crept on his face as he looked at me in shock._

_Jeez, how could this happen to me!? Even Edward was amused. It finally stopped ringing and I felt a wave of relief crash over me._

_Mr. Ziggman coughed loudly. "Ms. Swan. You know you shouldn't have phones on during class." He pointed to the door. "Principal's office right now. I'm sure you're smart enough to know where that is."_

_I grabbed my backpack and dashed out the door without looking back._

_Once I was far from the classroom I searched for my phone with shaky hands, still shocked from what happened._

_I wanted to know who had called me. No one ever called me during school. I flipped opened the phone and saw that I had a new text message._

_**Bells, meet me at mucky water fountain ASAP. I have something to tell you.**_

_It was from Jake._

_My body shook with fury. I snapped my phone shut more urgently then necessary. I stomped over to the water fountain that was only a couple of hallways away._

_Jacob Black was dead._

**xXxXxXx**

I felt the heat coming from my face as I practically ran to the future death scene of Jacob Black's. I momentarily began thinking of ways to kill the little creature…

Maybe if I just strangle his little neck…it would only hurt for awhile.

Or maybe I could stick his head in the toilet, drowning him wouldn't be so bad.

It actually would be more painless if I –

"Bella…?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say behind me.

My head snapped to the direction of his voice. It wasn't who I expected it to be…

_Alex_, I growled in my head. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"Oh Bella, don't be like that," he said innocently with his big caramel eyes.

Alex was leaning against the hallway wall with his arms crossed, his eyes wandering all over me.

"I'm looking for Jacob," I said sternly, crossing my arms like his.

He shrugged. "He's probably in class. Like everyone else…"

"I guess I'll have to wait then."

Alex waited as well. He just watched me with an amused grin as I paced around the hallway.

We were the only ones in the silent hallway. The only sound was my light breathing and Alex's creepy breath. I started to tap my foot impatiently, waiting for stupid Jake to come already.

Alex broke the silence when he said, "Is that a new necklace?" He pointed at my key chain that was dangling off my neck.

I gently touched the piece of metal that Edward made for me. "Yes. Edward made it for me," I replied without hesitation.

Alex didn't saying anything. He just stared, which made me slightly uncomfortable. Slightly being an understatement.

I had dropped my backpack by the mucky water fountain and paced more around the hallway. I knew the school's policy on absent in class was not strict. So I wasn't worried very much on getting another detention for not being with the principle.

Alex just stayed with me. I didn't want to ask why he did, afraid of what creepy stuff he would say to me. I glanced at the clock, and realized I've been waiting here for almost ten minutes. Passing period would begin soon…

"Where is Jake?" I growled under my breath.

"What makes you think he was coming here?"

"He sent me a text message, telling me to meet him here," I explained rationally.

Alex's lips twitched as if he was holding back a smile.

I kept pacing around the hallway, ignoring Alex's awkward smile. Why was he staring at me like that? Does he know he how much of a creeper he is? What a…

I stopped midway as I realized how stupid I was. I spun around to face Alex's flippant gaze on me.

"Give it to me," I demanded, my arm extended out to Alex.

"Give what?" he asked innocently, but beneath his dark eyes, I could see the hint of amusement deep down.

"Jacob's phone," I answered clearly without uncertainty. I knew he had Jake's cell. It all made sense.

"I really don't know what you are talking about." He was holding back a smirk.

_That little_ –

Just at that perfect little moment, the bell rang. The hallway suddenly emerged with scurried students trying to get somewhere. I could barely make out Alex anymore.

"See you later, Bella," I heard him yell from wherever he was.

I stomped my foot hard on the ground and hurried to pick up my backpack.

I felt a warm hand go to my waist. Startled, I spun around to see Edward. He had an amused grin on his face.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the principle's office?" he teased accusingly.

I shrugged flippantly as his arms rapped around mine. I was still embarrassed that Edward had to see that whole scenario with the ring tone.

"I can't believe Jacob made that my ring tone," I muttered while looking down in embarrassment.

Edward shrugged. "It was probably just an accident." Typical Edward always had to be the nice guy. I snorted as I leaned toward Edward for a little peck, but he backed away. "Where were you this whole time?"

He wasn't asking accusingly, just curiously.

I froze. There was no way in hell I was telling him about Alex. He would go berserk and maybe do something harsh to Alex for stealing Jake's phone. Hmm, maybe that's not such a bad thing after all…

"I um, was w-waiting for Jake. He has text me to meet him by the water fountain, but never showed," I stuttered, trying not to look like I was hiding something.

"Oh," he replied contently with a smile. I sighed in relief. Edward leaned down to kiss me as the crowd of students still swarmed around us.

I felt whole as his arms tightened around me. I let myself unwind from all the stress that took over me.

I was really getting into the kiss until I heard a panicked voice from behind us. I already knew it was Jake. No one has such a high voice like his.

I hesitantly pulled away from Edward's eager lips, frustrated. Edward sighed a bit impatiently as he looked over my shoulder at Jacob.

"Bella, something horrible has happened," Jacob said quickly. "My cell phone is gone. I have to get it back. Leah said she would give me a call. I need my phone when she calls. I don't know what to do. If I don't answer when she calls, I think I'll go crazy and-"

"Hold on," I raised my voice, I need to let him know about Alex. "There's something you need to know first."

**A/N: I am truly and deeply sorry for never updating at all! I haven't given up on this story and I intend to finish it with taste. Thank you to the people who gave me the push and hope to keep writing this story, it really means a lot to me! I know this chapter was very short, but it was something.**

**Anyway, I know how I want to end this story, but I don't know of any of ideas for different scenarios in between now and the end. If anyone has any good ideas to start jump back into the story again, then that would be appreciated.**

**Thanks so much!**


	21. For Reasons Unknown

**A/N: **

**Thank you to the people who still read this story! I am deeply sorry for never updating. Every review I have gotten has put a smile on my face. I still fully intend on finishing this story. Thank you guys so much for still having faith in this story.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**xXxXxXx**

**Last time on The Foreign Hottie:**

_"I can't believe Jacob made that my ring tone," I muttered while looking down in embarrassment._

_Edward shrugged. "It was probably just an accident." Typical Edward always had to be the nice guy. I snorted as I leaned toward Edward for a little peck, but he backed away. "Where were you this whole time?"_

_He wasn't asking accusingly, just curiously._

_I froze. There was no way in hell I was telling him about Alex. He would go berserk and maybe do something harsh to Alex for stealing Jake's phone. Hmm, maybe that's not such a bad thing after all…_

_"I um, was w-waiting for Jake. He has text me to meet him by the water fountain, but never showed," I stuttered, trying not to look like I was hiding something._

_"Oh," he replied contently with a smile. I sighed in relief. Edward leaned down to kiss me as the crowd of students still swarmed around us._

_I felt whole as his arms tightened around me. I let myself unwind from all the stress that took over me._

_I was really getting into the kiss until I heard a panicked voice from behind us. I already knew it was Jake. No one has such a high voice like his._

_I hesitantly pulled away from Edward's eager lips, frustrated. Edward sighed a bit impatiently as he looked over my shoulder at Jacob._

_"Bella, something horrible has happened," Jacob said quickly. "My cell phone is gone. I have to get it back. Leah said she would give me a call. I need my phone when she calls. I don't know what to do. If I don't answer when she calls, I think I'll go crazy and-"_

_"Hold on," I raised my voice, I need to let him know about Alex. "There's something you need to know first."_

**xXxXxXx**

"What a creep," Jake emphasized for the hundredth time.

"Yeah Jake, I know," I said impatiently. "Can you shut up now?"

A couple of days have past since the whole water fountain rendezvous. Jacob still didn't get his phone back and has been freaking out about Leah's phone call. Edward was downstairs cooking dinner with my mom – don't ask why – while I was discussing plan strategies with Jacob.

I still didn't tell Edward about the Alex thing. I felt like I was being a bad girlfriend, but I knew he wouldn't be too pleased about another foreign exchanger hitting on me.

"We need to get my phone back, Bells," Jacob's voice was pleading. His doughy eyes bored into mine as I nodded sympathetically

"I'll get it back. I promise." As much as Jacob annoyed me – he was still my best friend. If Leah was the only girl on the planet who actually liked him, then I didn't want to ruin it. "I'll have to talk to Alex…."

Jake had been lying on my bed. He now had gotten up and started pacing around my room. "Please don't do anything drastic to get my phone…alright?"

I nodded slowly, not wanting to think of what blackmailing Alex could do to me to get Jake's phone back. "I'll get the phone back Jake. You and Leah can live happily ever after too."

I gave him a big smile as he came rushing to hug me.

"Thanks Bella and I won't mention a thing to Edward," Jake promised with a reassuring grin.

"_Knock Knock_," Edward walked into the room with a warm smile. He had one of my mom's cooking aprons on. He looked completely adorable. "Dinner's almost ready. Are you staying Jake?"

Jacob shook his head. "Its chicken finger's night at my place; maybe another time..." Jake grabbed his backpack and headed out the door. "Bye, lovebirds!"

I grinned as my cheeks turned warm.

I told Edward that Jacob had just lost his phone in the toilet and that a janitor had given it back to him. I thought that it was a perfect lie while Jacob was mad at me for a whole two hours.

A lot of people lose their phones in the toilet…right?

I gave him a double take, grinning at his attire. "Nice apron," I commented while tilting my head flirtatiously.

Edward laughed, showing off his gleaming teeth. "Think so?" I practically swooned at his British accent - I will never get tired of his voice. He laid both of his hands on either side of my hips.

Escaping from his grasp, I slowly walked to the door, not wanting to seem impatient or desperate. I gave him a slow nod as I closed the door shut.

He smirked as he took a couple of long strides toward me. I leaned against the door as I grinned widely.

I couldn't stop the acceleration of my heart as his lips pressed softly against mine. His hand was resting casually on the door. At first he was gentle and lovely with his soft kisses on me. But then something changed….

I was roughly thrust upon my bedroom door as Edward's kisses became more urgent, his body was pressed against mine. Not that I was complaining or anything… I was enjoying it way too much for my own good.

My hands tangled and pulled on his smooth hair, wanting more. His arms wrapped around me as his tongue slipped into my mouth – causing me to go into frenzy.

I was no longer breathing normally – but heaving. It was almost embarrassing if it weren't for the fact that Edward didn't seem to notice. He stopped devouring my mouth and went straight to my neck.

A lot of things happened then….

First – Edward's hand slowly crept up my shirt, his lips still in the crook of my neck. My eyes widened as his hand kept going further up. _Well, this was new…_

And then I heard someone walking towards my door.

_Of all the times to barge in…_

Edward obviously didn't notice the intruder about to walk in for his hand was still creeping up my shirt towards my bra. God, I didn't want him to stop...

It took all I had in me to push Edward away. My heart ached as he gave me a confused look. He hair was disheveled and a complete hot mess.

I gave him a quick apologetic smile with a kiss on his warm cheek. "Someone is coming," I whispered.

He nodded understandingly, he cheeks were slightly pink.

It's funny how things can go from hot and steamy to completely awkward and quiet. We held still as the person outside my door walked past. I noted that it was most likely my dad. He was the only one who sounded like Bigfoot when wandering around the house.

I sighed, glad he didn't come in.

I smiled hopefully at Edward, hoping to start where we had left of. Apparently, Edward didn't think so.

"I promised your mum I would set the table…" Edward gave me a quick smile, his eyes still smoldering as he headed out the door, leaving me by myself.

Sighing again, I ran a hand through my hair, not knowing how I could sit through a half an hour of dinner without jumping Edward.

xXxXxXx

The next day at school I was bound to confront Alex. Every day was getting worse for Jacob as he longed for Leah's phone call. And I was sick and tired of lying to Edward about this whole fiasco. Things needed to be solved.

Before class started I trudged around the hallways, hoping to find that creeper. Usually he was the one following me, but today he was nowhere to be found.

Odd.

The art hallway was completely deserted. The math hallway was full of nerdy kids who came before class for The Math Club. I impatiently stomped over to the science wing – the tiny shred of hope still in me to find Alex.

I pouted as the only people I saw were teachers…

"Bella…what are you doing here so early?"

I swiveled around only to face Alex. _Thank God_, I thought as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I could ask you the same thing…"

_No, don't be an ass! You're trying to butter him up, remember!_

Alex smirked, but that sick humor of his didn't reach his dark eyes.

"I sometimes come before class to help kids with their Portuguese," he explained, leaning against a locker while sticking his hands in his jean front pockets.

I nodded, not knowing where to start. "Listen, I don't really know how you got Jacob's…."

He frowned, looking down at his shoes. "And sometimes I just sit by the water fountain in front of the main building…just thinking."

I stiffened – his sudden replace surprised me.

My eyebrows scrunching together. "I know I'm going to regret asking this….but are you alright?"

I wasn't used to this Alex. This Alex didn't have an ounce of creepiness in him. He wasn't cocky, but sad. It surprised me more than it should have.

He shrugged, giving me a weak smile. "I've just been….a bit off lately."

"Why?"

_Who cares, Bella!_

He sighed. "A year is a very long time for us Bella," he began. "It's a whole year without our families, not celebrating a Christmas, or a birthday."

By _us_ I knew he meant the foreign exchange students.

Meaning Edward…

Anybody would think studying abroad in a totally new country would be adventurous and thrilling. That's because it would be. But I never given much thought to how Edward felt about being away from his family.

I knew he had a big family from the information we got about him and Edward's input. He had a younger sister that was a year younger than us. His older brother was two years older. And he had a mom and dad which I'm sure he really cared about.

But Edward rarely mentions his family back in England. Was I an insensitive girlfriend for not considering or asking about them?

I held onto my key necklace which Edward had made me for me, hoping it would give me some kind of comfort.

"But you had a choice…" I replied weakly.

Alex laughed softly. "I'm not saying I regret coming here. I don't think any of us do – but all I'm saying is that it's hard sometimes…"

I nodded, trying to understand.

Slowly, I walked closer to Alex. I awkwardly put a hand on his broad shoulder. "I'm sorry; I can't imagine how it feels like."

I can't even imagine how Edward feels….

He grinned widely. "Thank you, Bella." He took a hold of my hand which was on his shoulder and held onto it. "You really are special."

"Ha-Ha." I wiggled my hand from his and took a step back, completely forgetting what I had to talk to him about. "Well, I should go…"

I trudged away before he could say anything else.

xXxXxXx

It was two in the morning that Saturday night. Edward and I were still up and talking. Usually when we couldn't sleep, we would go under the covers with a flashlight and just talk about random things. We would play with the flashlight and sometimes I would tell lame scary stories while putting the light under my face. But mostly we just talked.

And sometimes we didn't...

Well anyway – you don't need to know that much.

I started laughing at Edward's lame attempt to make a dog over the flashlight's shadow with his hands.

"You're doing it all wrong," I giggled, taking his hands and trying to make a bunny out of them. "Your hands are too big."

He laughed. "Oh, really?"

I nodded, _trying not to think of naughty things at the moment_….

"Looks like a messed up poodle instead of a bunny."

He started drawing leisure circles on my palm, a smile still on his face. It tickled a bit, but I didn't complain.

He shrugged as he continued with caressing me. "I guess I get the big hands from my dad…"

I froze.

Did he miss his dad? How about his mom and siblings? Did he want to go back?

The flashlight didn't make things so much easier for me to see his face. We were under the covers and sitting crossed legged – it had suddenly gone from comfortable and romantic to quiet and stiff.

I remember asking Edward about his family when he had first arrived to Forks. But a lot has changed since then….

_Remember being a good girlfriend, Bella_?

"You'll see them soon, Edward," I assured warmly, smiling a bit. "School ends in a couple of months and…"

He looked sharply at me, almost drawing me away. Even in the dark – I could still see how his green eyes were blazing.

"Who?"

"Y-your family…" I stuttered, giving him a dubious look.

He shrugged, giving me the cold shoulder. "We have a long time until then. We have time…"

Confused, I kept staring at him, hoping to find some answers. Was he sad to be away from them? Why was he mad, and at me? What was going on…?

"Edward, I just…"

"I'm tired," he snapped, looking down at the flashlight he was holding.

I gave a little nod, trying not to cry.

He turned off the light, turning everything pitch black. The last thing I saw was the conflicted look on his face.

**A/N: **

**Bella is so oblivious to the fact that Edward doesn't want to leave her. Typical Bella. Thanks again for reading everyone! I'm finally getting back to my roots and writing more often. Thanks for the support and reviews!**


End file.
